


Geliebter Feind

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco hat eine ganz besondere Art, mit Erik umzugehen - entweder, er kritisiert ihn oder er geht ihm aus dem Weg. Dass das nicht so bleiben kann, wissen beide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reingelegt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> Puh, ich habe noch nie eine Geschichte auf deutsch geschrieben und ehrlich gesagt bin ich gerade ziemlich aufgeregt. Eigentlich hätte das hier ein One-Shot werden sollen, aber ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass ich mehrere Kapitel brauchen werde um zu erzählen, was ich erzählen möchte. Schreibt mir doch, ob es Euch gefällt. 
> 
> Ich widme diese Geschichte Blue_Night, die mich mit ihrer Freundschaft schon oft aus tiefsten Tiefen gerettet hat und die mich dazu ermutigt hat, auf deutsch zu schreiben. Danke, dass Du immer für mich da bist!

„Erik, jetzt bleib doch mal stehen!“ Marcos gereizte Stimme klingt über den ganzen Platz und Erik fühlt, wie das Blut in seinen Ohren zu rauschen beginnt.

Er hasst es, wenn Marco in diesem Ton mit ihm redet, er hasst es, von ihm abgekanzelt zu werden als wäre er nicht ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Teams, sondern jemand, der rein zufällig im gleichen Trikot durch die Gegend rennt. Langsam geht Erik weiter in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen, bemüht, Marco zu ignorieren. Aber das ist gar nicht so einfach.

„Erik!“ Marcos Ton ist noch schärfer geworden und Erik versucht, innerlich bis zehn zu zählen, um sich zu beruhigen.

Er kommt genau bis vier.

„Verdammt, was ist denn los mit dir!“ Marco hat ihn eingeholt und ihn an der Schulter festgehalten; eine Berührung, die Erik durch und durch geht. Er spannt seinen ganzen Körper an bevor er sich umdreht, in der Hoffnung, dass er so die Fassung nicht ganz verlieren wird.

Aber, es ist hoffnungslos und Erik weiß es in dem Moment, in dem er in Marcos bernsteinfarbene Augen schaut, die vor Wut blitzen wie so viele Male zuvor. „Wieso läufst du weg, wenn ich mit dir reden will?“

Eriks Zunge fühlt sich ganz schwer an und genauso schwer fällt es ihm, überhaupt zu reden. „Lass mich in Ruhe,“ ist alles, was er sagen kann. Er hat so dermaßen genug davon, Marcos Ventil zu sein, seinen Ärger abzubekommen.

„Pass mal auf...“, will Marco gerade ansetzen, seine Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt. Erik weiß genau, was jetzt kommen wird, er hat es schon hundert Mal erlebt. Er wird sich anhören müssen, was er alles falsch gemacht hat im Training oder im letzten Spiel, welchen Pass er hätte anders spielen müssen oder wo er besser hätte stehen sollen.

Gott, wie er es satt hat.

Und plötzlich überkommt ihn selbst eine solche Wut, als sei der Vorfall jetzt der letzte Tropfen, der ein längst schon übervolles Fass zum Bersten bringt.

„Nein, du passt mal auf!“, hört er sich sagen, erstaunt über sich selbst. Allerdings kann er nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was er da gerade von sich gegeben hat, weil die Worte wie von selbst aus seinem Mund kommen, seit Wochen dort aufgestaut. Marco ist einen kleinen Schritt zurückgewichen und Erik kann sehen, wie überrascht er ist, also fährt er schnell fort. „Hör auf, mich ständig zu kritisieren und deinen eigenen Ärger an mir auszulassen. Ich habe genug davon!“

Erik spürt, dass seine Wangen feuerrot sein müssen, aber es ist ihm egal. Er muss sich endlich wehren und dabei all die Gefühle ignorieren, die er in Wahrheit für Marco hegt, und die überhaupt nichts mit Zorn zu tun haben.

„Was?! Kannst du das noch mal sagen?“ Marcos Stimme ist gefährlich leise geworden und er funkelt Erik an. Längst sind sie allein auf dem Platz, die anderen sind schon in der Umkleidekabine oder auf dem Weg in die Dusche. Niemand ist Zeuge ihrer Auseinandersetzung und das verleiht Erik den Mut, nicht klein beizugeben.

„Du hast mich genau verstanden. Lass mich in Ruhe und hör endlich auf, mich die ganze Zeit anzuschreien!“ Erik weicht keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle obwohl er am liebsten im Boden versinken würde. Es ist so schwer, den Mann, den er liebt, zurückzustoßen. Aber hat nicht Marco damit angefangen, ihn ständig fertig zu machen? So kann es nicht weitergehen, endgültig nicht.  
  
Keuchend wartet Erik, dass Marco ihm antwortet, aber dem anderen hat es offenbar die Sprache verschlagen.

Gut, denkt Erik, dann war’s das. Er dreht sich wieder um, um zurück zur Umkleidekabine zu laufen, als er erneut Marcos Hand auf seiner Schulter spürt. „Du sollst stehen bleiben!“

Und jetzt setzt es bei Erik aus.

Ohne nachzudenken, schubst er Marco weg - nicht stark, aber bestimmt. Für einen Moment ist die Fassungslosigkeit quer über Marcos Gesicht geschrieben, dann schubst er Erik zurück. „Hey, was soll das!“ Marcos Augen speien Feuer auf ihn und beide stehen sich gegenüber, als wären sie bereit, miteinander zu kämpfen.

Erik atmet schwer; es ist anstrengend, die Haltung zu bewahren, wo er so gar nicht weiß, was Marco als nächstes tun wird. Wird er ihm eine runterhauen oder ihn einfach stehenlassen?

Doch es ist nicht Marco, der in Aktion tritt.

„Seid ihr wahnsinnig geworden?!“ Erik zuckt zusammen. Mats. Was um aller Welt macht Mats denn hier?

 

***

 

Marco hat immer gewusst, dass es eines Tages passieren wird. Irgendwann würde er nicht mehr in der Lage sein, seine Gefühle für Erik zu verstecken, den Jüngeren auf Abstand zu halten, indem er schnodderig mit ihm umgeht.

Er hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass es so bald passiert und auf diese Art und Weise. Schon als Erik das erste Mal nicht stehen geblieben war, als er mit ihm reden wollte, hätte er merken müssen, dass heute etwas anders ist. Dass er den Bogen überspannt hat.

Und jetzt steht Mats vor ihnen, als wäre die ganze Situation nicht schon schlimm genug, als würde es ihm nicht schon schwer genug fallen, so abweisend zu Erik zu sein.

Mats steht jetzt vor ihnen und er sieht furchteinflößend aus. Er ist viel größer als Erik oder er und es ist sonnenklar, dass er sie nicht so leicht davonkommen lässt. Dennoch versucht Marco es mit seiner bisherigen Taktik.

„Nichts ist los, was soll sein?“ Er hofft, dass er Mats mit seinem genervten Unterton in die Flucht schlagen kann, aber Mats hebt nur die Augenbrauen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Hat er dir was getan?“ Mats ignoriert Marco und wendet sich Erik zu. Seine Stimme wird sofort sanfter; es ist klar, dass er Erik beschützen will. Vor ihm. Wenn Mats nur wüsste.

„Nein, ich habe ihm nichts getan, ich wollte nur mit ihm reden, aber er ist mir davon gelaufen!“ Marco spürt den Drang, sich zu verteidigen und vielleicht auch, sich die Lage ein bisschen schön zu reden.

Mats beachtet ihn gar nicht sondern wartet darauf, dass Erik etwas sagt. Auch Marco wartet darauf, dass Erik etwas sagt.  
  
Aber Erik schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf und sieht plötzlich unglaublich traurig aus. Dann dreht er sich um und geht.

 

***

 

„Marco, du spinnst ja wohl!“ Kaum ist Erik außer Sicht, fährt Mats seinen Teamkollegen an. Er hat ihn zurückgehalten, damit Erik in Ruhe abhauen kann aber jetzt ist er weg und Marco erwartet das Donnerwetter, das ganz sicher kommen wird. Aber so leicht wird er sich nicht von Mats einschüchtern lassen. „Du wirst dich bei ihm entschuldigen.“ Mats lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass er meint, was er sagt.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich ihm nichts getan habe!“ Marco wird aufsässig - wer ist er, dass er sich von Mats sagen lassen muss, was er zu tun hat? „Für was soll ich mich also entschuldigen?“ Er stemmt die Hände in die Hüften um noch energischer zu wirken aber er hat keine Chance gegen Mats.

Denn Mats sagt überhaupt nichts mehr und marschiert in Richtung der Umkleidekabine, die mittlerweile natürlich leer ist. Selbst Erik hat seine Siebensachen gepackt und ist längst über alle Berge. Was bedeutet, dass Marco mit Mats nach Hause fahren muss. Er stöhnt gequält auf, als ihm das klar wird und Mats quittiert den Moment der Erkenntnis mit einem schadenfrohen Lachen. „Komm, beeil dich, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit.“ Mats grinst jetzt amüsiert und selbst das erfrischende Wasser der Dusche hilft Marco nicht über das komische Gefühl weg, das sich in seinem Bauch breit macht.

 

***

 

Kurze Zeit später sitzt Marco in Mats’ Auto und versucht, sich so klein wie möglich auf dem Beifahrersitz zu machen. Wobei das natürlich Blödsinn ist, er hat nichts zu verbergen. Sofort strafft er die Schultern und schaut betont lässig aus dem Fenster. Aber wo um Himmels willen fährt Mats denn hin? Definitiv nicht nach Hause, er kennt den Weg im Schlaf.

„Mats?“ sagt er vorsichtig und warnend, weil er noch nicht weiß, was sein Kapitän vorhat. Es wird nichts Gutes sein, das ist Marco sofort klar.

„Lass dich überraschen“, ist alles, was sein Teamkollege sagt, während er in die nächste Straße biegt, die noch weiter von Marcos Wohnung weg führt.

Endlich sind sie am Ziel, in einer Straße, die Marco nichts sagt. Er weiß, in welchem Stadtteil sie sind aber er wüsste nicht, was sie hier zu suchen hätten. „Dritter Stock, ich warte hier,“ sagt Mats und nickt in die Richtung eines weißen Mehrfamilienhauses.

„Ich verstehe nicht...?“ antwortet Marco aber dann versteht er es doch. „Niemals!“ Er lehnt sich zurück und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Fahr mich nach Hause.“

„Nö,“ sagt Mats und steigt aus dem Auto aus. „Ich gehe erst mal eine Runde spazieren. Was du machst ist deine Sache aber ich warne dich. Räum das aus der Welt oder wir bekommen ein ernsthaftes Problem miteinander.“

Mit einem ‚Klack‘ schließt sich die Fahrertür und Mats schlendert aufreizend langsam die Straße entlang. Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein!

„Warte doch mal!“ Marco steigt ebenfalls aus dem Auto aus und holt Mats schnell ein. „Ich rede mit ihm aber nicht jetzt und hier.“ Er hofft, dass Mats ihm die kleine Flunkerei abnimmt aber da hat er die Rechnung ohne seinen Kapitän gemacht.

„Netter Versuch, Marco,“ sagt Mats unbeeindruckt bevor er umdreht und zu seinem Auto zurückläuft. Noch bevor Marco realisiert, was er tut, steigt Mats gemächlich in sein Auto, schließt die Fahrertür, dreht den Schlüssel um und... und...

„Scheiße, Mats, das kannst du nicht machen!“ Marcos Stimme überschlägt sich als er fassungslos dabei zusieht, wie Mats den Motor startet und wegfährt; nicht ohne ihm noch zuzuwinken.

Und dann steht er da, mitten auf der Straße.

Mitten vor Eriks Wohnung.


	2. Ausgesetzt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für das herzliche "Willkommen", das meine erste Geschichte auf deutsch bekommen hat. Ich freue mich immer über Hits, Kudos und Kommentare - schreibt mir ruhig, wie Ihr die Geschichte bislang findet. 
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel ist schneller gegangen als gedacht, aber ich werde trotzdem meine englischen Geschichten nicht vernachlässigen, versprochen. :-)

Marco schaut sich hastig um, wo er da gelandet ist. Eine Wohnsiedlung in einer ruhigen Straße mit viel Grün drumherum - eigentlich eine schöne Gegend, hätte Mats ihn nicht gegen seinen Willen hier ausgesetzt wie einen Hund, den niemand mehr lieb hat.

Er ist wütend - wütend auf Mats und auch wütend auf Erik, der ihn überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht hat.

Aber wenn er ehrlich ist, ist er am meisten wütend auf sich selbst.

Es hatte zu dieser Katastrophe kommen müssen, irgendwann. Er hat schon in den letzten Wochen gemerkt, dass es überhaupt nicht funktioniert, Erik ständig weh zu tun, weil er sich dadurch selbst immer schlechter gefühlt hat.

Und je mehr er Erik kritisiert und auf Abstand gehalten hat, desto heftiger sind seine Träume geworden, denn aus seinem Unterbewusstsein hat sich der Kleine nicht verbannen lassen.

_Der Kleine._

Er nennt Erik in Gedanken so, nicht etwa weil er tatsächlich kleiner wäre als er, sondern weil er jünger ist und so beschützenswert aussieht, mit den großen, sanften Augen und dem unschuldigen Gesicht. Aber er findet Erik nicht nur anziehend, weil er so niedlich ist. Er berührt etwas in ihm, tief in seiner Seele.

In seinen Träumen hat er den Kleinen geküsst und er hat noch viel mehr mit ihm gemacht. Dinge, an die er im Moment nicht mal denken will, hier, mitten auf der Straße.

Überhaupt sollte er dringend weg von der Straße, bevor er erkannt wird, denn das würde ihm jetzt noch fehlen. Aber wo soll er hin? Zum Glück dämmert es schon und bislang ist niemand auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Das soll bitte so bleiben.

Fürs erste drückt sich Marco in einen Hauseingang um sein Handy zu suchen. Vielleicht kann er Marcel anrufen, damit er ihn abholt, oder wenigstens ein Taxi. Wobei das auch blöd ist, er kann den komischen, fragenden Blick des Taxifahrers vor sich sehen, wenn er ihn hier im Nirgendwo aufliest. Keine gute Idee.

Eine noch schlechtere Idee wäre es, nach Hause zu laufen oder mit der U-Bahn zu fahren. Er kann schon seit Jahren nicht mehr mit der U-Bahn fahren, weil er sofort angesprochen wird. Und in seiner momentanen Verfassung wäre ein Menschenauflauf das letzte, was er brauchen könnte.

Hastig greift Marco in seine Hosentasche, um sein Handy ans Tageslicht zu befördern - aber es ist nicht da. Ihm wird ganz schlecht als ihm plötzlich einfällt, dass er sein Handy in der Jacke gelassen hat, zusammen mit seinem Portemonnaie und seinem Haustürschlüssel. In der Jacke, die Mats gerade durch die Gegend fährt, immer weiter von ihm weg. Vermutlich mit Absicht.

Scheiße.

Er steht tatsächlich vor Eriks Tür, kann nicht abhauen und sich nicht von hier wegbewegen. Kurz überlegt er, zur nächsten größeren Straße zu gehen und ein Taxi anzuhalten, um sich zu seinen Eltern oder zu Marcel fahren zu lassen. Aber die Chance, dass anstelle eines Taxis jemand anderes anhält, der ihn erkennt, ist hoch. Viel zu hoch.

Es scheint, als gebe es nur einen einzigen Ausweg.

Er muss bei Erik klingeln.

 

***

 

Erik weiß nicht, wie er nach Hause gekommen ist. Es ist wieder einer der Tage, an denen er wie ferngesteuert funktioniert. Seine Gefühle wegdrückt, Marcos Anschuldigungen aushält und versucht, trotzdem die Fassung zu bewahren.

Aber heute ist es anders, heute hat er sich endlich gewehrt. Er weiß noch nicht, wie er sich fühlen soll. Auf der einen Seite ist er erleichtert, dass er nicht nur eingesteckt hat, auf der anderen ist er unendlich müde und sehr, sehr traurig. Er hat jetzt richtig Streit mit Marco und das wollte er immer vermeiden. Das war wohl der Grund, warum er so lange nichts gesagt hat.

Sofort als er in die Kabine gegangen ist, hat er seine Sachen gepackt, um zu verschwinden. Er weiß, dass sich Mats sicher Marco vorgeknöpft hat, er ist nicht umsonst der Mannschaftskapitän. Erik malt sich besser nicht aus, was ihn morgen erwartet, wahrscheinlich wird alles nur noch schlimmer und vielleicht hätte er doch besser den Mund gehalten.

Immer noch wie ferngesteuert zieht er sich aus und geht unter die Dusche, weil er das in der Umkleidekabine nicht mehr erledigen wollte. Am Ende wäre er Marco noch mal über den Weg gelaufen und das wäre definitiv nicht gut ausgegangen.

Erik seufzt und lässt das erfrischende Wasser über seinen Körper laufen, aber es hilft nicht. Seine Muskeln lockern sich zwar langsam, aber seine Verzweiflung und seine Sehnsucht werden immer größer, paradoxerweise, je mehr ihn Marco zurückweist.

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Marco unheimlich sexy ist, wenn er sauer wird, bloß leider wird er halt meistens sauer auf Erik und dann ist es nicht mehr schön.

Erik verbannt die Gedanken, wäscht sich schnell die Haare und steigt aus der Dusche. Er kuschelt sich in sein großes Lieblingshandtuch, als könnte es ihm Trost spenden. Es riecht ein bisschen nach Waschpulver und nach Geborgenheit und Erik fühlt sich nur noch verlorener, denn genau das hat er nicht: Geborgenheit.

Er sehnt sich so sehr danach, in den Arm genommen zu werden. Von Marco. Wie oft hat er davon geträumt, dass sein heimlicher Schwarm seine Gefühle doch erwidern könnte. Als wäre das wahrscheinlicher als ein Sechser im Lotto mit Zusatzzahl. Niemals wird das passieren und Erik wird einen Weg finden müssen, damit klar zu kommen.

Schon oft hat er sich gesagt, dass die Zeit alle Wunden heilt, aber irgendwie stimmt das nicht, weil er nun schon so lange in Marco verliebt ist. Viel zu lange, aber was soll er machen?

Erik seufzt noch mal und läuft rüber in sein Schlafzimmer, in dem es auch viel zu einsam ist. Er sucht eine Boxershorts aus dem Schrank und schlüpft hinein, während sein Blick auf sein Spiegelbild fällt, das von der Schranktür auf ihn zurückgeworfen wird.

Er weiß, dass er nicht schlecht aussieht und er ist eigentlich ganz zufrieden mit sich selbst. Wahrscheinlich ist er einfach nicht Marcos Typ. Aber macht das irgendwas besser? Nein.

Gerade will Erik in eine bequeme Hose steigen, um den Abend so zu verbringen, wie er die ganzen letzten Abende verbracht hat: Allein auf dem Sofa.

Er hat die Hose schon in der Hand, aber er kommt nicht mehr dazu, sie anzuziehen.

Denn es klingelt an seiner Tür.


	3. Aufgeregt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dankeschön für all die lieben Kommentare und die Kudos! Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch. :-)

Erik erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung, als er die Türklingel hört, die Hose hat er vor Schreck sowieso auf den Boden fallen lassen. Normalerweise würde er sich jetzt einfach tot stellen, denn normalerweise sind es irgendwelche Mädchen, die an seiner Haustür klingeln, weil sie rausbekommen haben, wo er wohnt.

Aber dieses Mal wird nicht ein Mal an seiner Tür geklingelt, nicht zwei Mal, nein - es läutet Sturm.

Was, wenn da draußen jemand seine Hilfe braucht? Die Klingel dröhnt in Eriks Ohren und er entscheidet sich aus einem Reflex heraus zumindest an die Sprechanlage zu gehen.

„Hallo?“ krächzt er in den Hörer.

Die Antwort, die er bekommt, haut ihn um. Genauso gut hätte der Weihnachtsmann vor seinem Haus stehen können, zusammen mit dem Osterhasen und dem Christkind.

„Erik, mach die verdammte Tür auf!“ Es ist eindeutig Marcos Stimme, die an sein Ohr dringt. Jetzt wäre das mit dem Totstellen vielleicht doch eine gute Option. Erik zittert, und es ist nicht nur wegen der Kälte, die er spürt. Er hält immer noch den Hörer der Gegensprechanlage in der Hand, unfähig, zu antworten.

Wieso ist Marco hier? Will er ihn so richtig fertigmachen? Oder hat Mats ihn hergeschickt? Der Ton, den sein Teamkollege angeschlagen hat, ist jedenfalls alles andere als freundlich.

„Erik, hörst du nicht? Mach auf, ich bin’s!“

Haha, dass es Marco ist, hätte Erik auch so gewusst. Mittlerweile klingt er jedoch fast ein bisschen verzweifelt. Trotzdem ist Erik immer noch außer Stande, irgendetwas zu tun, die Gedanken rasen in seinem Kopf.

„Erik, bitte.“ Jetzt hört sich Marco definitiv ziemlich kleinlaut an und Erik wird klar, dass da draußen vor seiner Tür etwas nicht stimmt. Er drückt auf den Türöffner und hängt den Hörer wieder auf, nicht ohne ihn anzustarren wie in einem schlechten Film.

Das träumt er gerade, oder? Es ist sicher nicht Marco, der auf dem Weg in seine Wohnung ist und wenn doch, dann sollte Erik schleunigst aufwachen. Er hat aber keine Zeit mehr, sich zu kneifen, denn jemand klopft gegen seine Wohnungstür. „Erik?“

Es ist dieses Flehen in Marcos Stimme, das Erik die Tür aufreißen lässt, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Leider hat er dabei auch vergessen, dass er immer noch nichts an hat, außer seiner Unterhose.

 

***

 

Marco hat sich wirklich überwinden müssen, an Eriks Tür zu klingeln. Er wird zugeben, dass er nicht aus freien Stücken hier ist, sondern dass Mats ihn hergeschickt - ach was, hier _ausgesetzt_ \- hat. Es ist ihm peinlich, dass er sich so leicht hat austricksen lassen und noch peinlicher ist es ihm, dass es erst Mats gebraucht hat, damit er überhaupt mit Erik redet.

Obwohl Erik im dritten Stock wohnt und Marco seine Türklingel gar nicht hören kann, kommt es ihm so vor, als würde er das Läuten in seinen eigenen Ohren wahrnehmen, als er endlich auf den Klingelknopf drückt, wieder und wieder.

Er ist jetzt richtig aufgeregt und er muss ganz schnell den Gedanken verdrängen, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er hier klingeln und Erik zu einem Date abholen würde.

Eine Weile passiert nichts und Marco gerät richtig in Panik. Was, wenn Erik gar nicht zuhause ist, wie soll er dann von hier wegkommen? Mats wird dafür büßen, so viel ist sicher.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit meldet sich Erik endlich an der Sprechanlage und Marco ist so erleichtert, dass ihm kurz schwindlig wird. Allerdings ist seine Erleichterung offenbar nicht groß genug, um ihn nicht wieder unbewusst in alte Muster fallen zu lassen. „Erik, mach die verdammte Tür auf!“ Es tut ihm leid, sobald er die Worte gesagt hat. Er muss sich wirklich zusammenreißen.

„Erik, hörst du nicht? Mach auf, ich bin’s!“ Das klingt schon besser, zeigt aber auch, wie verzweifelt er mittlerweile ist. Drüben, auf der anderen Straßenseite wird ein junges Pärchen auf ihn aufmerksam, die Frau zeigt schon mit dem Finger auf ihn, und Marco hofft inständig, dass Erik ihm die Tür aufmacht.

„Erik?“ Inzwischen ist seine Stimme nur noch ein Flehen.

_Bitte, Kleiner, drück den Türöffner._

Und Erik tut es.

Marco nimmt auf dem Weg nach oben zwei Stufen auf einmal, so froh ist er, dass er nicht mehr auf der Straße stehen muss, dass Erik zuhause ist und ihm die Tür geöffnet hat. Er hat nicht mal geschaut, ob es auch einen Aufzug gibt, er hat direkt die Treppe genommen und kommt mit pochendem Herzen im dritten Stock an, wo er sofort Eriks Wohnungstür erkennt weil seine Schuhe davor stehen. Er klopft zaghaft an die Tür, die eine Sekunde später aufgerissen wird.

Marco hat sich überlegt, was er jetzt sagt, er wird Erik fragen, ob er reinkommen und mit ihm reden darf; er wird ihm erklären, was passiert ist und was Mats getan hat. Er wird sich konzentrieren und in Ruhe mit Erik sprechen, ohne seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Sie werden das klären, unter Teamkollegen, die ein gemeinsames Ziel haben - endlich einen Titel zu gewinnen. Marco wird das ganz erwachsen angehen, wie es sich für den Vizekapitän einer der besten Mannschaften Europas gehört. Ja, genau so wird er es machen, jetzt, wo er Erik allein gegenüber steht.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hat und was ihn völlig aus dem Konzept bringt: Der Kleine ist halbnackt, als er ihm öffnet.

 

***

 

„Marco?“ Eriks Stimme klingt genauso ungläubig wie der Blick ausfällt, mit dem Marco ihn misst. Wieso guckt er denn so komisch? Erik schaut an sich hinunter, Marcos Blick folgend, und ihm wird sofort heiß und kalt. Er hat immer noch fast nichts an außer einer furchtbar engen Unterhose, die mehr zeigt als dass sie verhüllt. „Oh Gott!“ entfährt es ihm und er stolpert in seine Wohnung zurück, auf der Suche nach irgendwas, mit dem er sich verhüllen kann. Er findet bloß auf die Schnelle nichts.

„Kann ich reinkommen?“ Marcos Stimme klingt belegt und Erik weiß überhaupt nicht mehr, wie ihm geschieht. Da steht sein heimlicher Schwarm auf seiner Türschwelle und er vermasselt alles. Erst ist er nicht mal angezogen, dann vergisst er, ihn hereinzubitten. Kann es überhaupt noch schlimmer werden?

„Klar, Entschuldigung,“ stammelt er und macht den Weg frei für Marco, der zögernd näher kommt und die Tür hinter sich schließt.

„Danke,“ sagt Marco und atmet tief durch.

Erik versucht, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. „Ich muss mir schnell was anziehen, ich war unter der Dusche“, erklärt er endlich, „da drüben ist das Wohnzimmer, setz dich doch so lange aufs Sofa.“

Er muss Zeit gewinnen, irgendwie. Es ist Wahnsinn, dass Marco hier in seinen vier Wänden ist, was auch immer ihn hergeführt hat. Das Adrenalin hat inzwischen Eriks ganzen Körper geflutet und er muss die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich schließen und sich erst mal aufs Bett fallen lassen.

Marco ist da.

Er muss das Beste aus der Situation machen, sich von seiner Schokoladenseite zeigen und das schnell. Erik reißt seinen Kleiderschrank auf und findet zum Glück gleich seine Lieblingsjeans und ein enges, schwarzes Shirt. Beinahe zerreißt er es beim Versuch, es sich überzustreifen, so sehr zittern seine Hände.

Hoffentlich wird Marco nett zu ihm sein, netter als sonst.

 

***

 

„Ich muss mir schnell was anziehen.“ Der Kleine braucht eine Weile, um sich zu fangen, das hat Marco genau gespürt, obwohl auch er aufgeregt ist. Am liebsten hätte er ihm gesagt, dass er sich überhaupt nichts mehr anziehen muss, eher was ausziehen. Am liebsten hätte er ihn geküsst, hätte all die ganzen Bedenken und das hämmernde „das darfst du nicht!“ in seinem Kopf ignoriert.

Jetzt ist Erik in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Marco konnte einen kurzen Blick auf sein kuscheliges Bett werfen - einen Ort, an dem er jetzt gerne wäre. Mit Erik.

Er muss sofort aufhören, in so eine Richtung zu denken. Er ist hier, um etwas mit Erik zu klären, nicht um ihn zu verführen.

Sein Blick schweift in Eriks Wohnung umher, während er auf ihn wartet. Sie ist nicht groß, aber unfassbar gemütlich eingerichtet, mit der großen, weichen Couch und der schönen Essecke, der kleinen, gut ausgestatteten Küche.

Es ist eine Wohnung, in der man sich zuhause fühlen kann.

Auf einem Regal stehen Fotos von Eriks Eltern, seiner Schwester und seinen Freunden, aber auch von der Mannschaft und von... _ihm_?

Marco steht auf und geht zu dem Regal, um sich das Foto genauer anzuschauen. Eindeutig, es ist ein Bild von ihm und Erik, wie sie sich nach einem Spiel umarmen. Er überlegt, was für ein Spiel das gewesen ist und er versucht auch sich zu erinnern, wie sich die Umarmung angefühlt hat.

Er nimmt das Bild in die Hand und lächelt. Es stammt aus einer Zeit, in der er noch nicht probiert hat, Erik auf Abstand zu halten, als alles viel einfacher war. Hat er den Kleinen damals schon anziehend gefunden? Bestimmt.

Marco verliert sich in dem Bild und in den Erinnerungen bis ihn eine leise Stimme aus seinen Gedanken reißt. „Es war in Stuttgart“, sagt Erik und als Marco sich zu ihm umdreht, das Foto immer noch in seiner Hand, versteht er plötzlich.

Der Kleine ist genauso verknallt in Marco wie er in ihn.


	4. Ausgesperrt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine lieben Leser, ich habe gerade so viel Spaß mit meiner ersten deutschen Geschichte, dass ich gleich noch ein Kapitel geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr die Story mögt - hinterlasst doch einen Kommentar, wenn Ihr möchtet. Ich würde mich riesig darüber freuen!

„Das können wir nicht machen!“ Marcos Herz klopft wie wild in seiner Brust, während er versucht zu verarbeiten, was er gerade verstanden hat. Die Worte sind ihm entschlüpft, ohne dass er darüber nachdenken konnte und er weiß sofort, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat.

„Was können wir nicht machen?“ fragt Erik ruhig, den Kopf ein bisschen zur Seite gelegt. Er schaut Marco mit diesen wunderschönen Augen an, tief in seine Seele.

„Ähm, ich meinte, wir können so nicht _weiter_ machen,“ stottert sich Marco durch eine Erklärung, die alles nur noch verschlimmert.

„Wie denn?“ fragt Erik und kommt langsam näher, bis er genau vor Marco steht, auf Augenhöhe, weil sie fast gleich groß sind. Eriks Blick brennt auf seiner Haut, versengt ihn beinahe.

Für Sekunden stehen sie so da, die Blicke aufeinander geheftet und die Welt dreht sich plötzlich viel langsamer. Er könnte Erik küssen, sie sind nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, er müsste sich nur ein bisschen vorbeugen und schon wären sie endlich vereint.

Aber er sagt nur mit heiserer Stimme: „Hast du was zu trinken da?“

Erik schüttelt sich kurz, als hätte er nicht so richtig gehört, was Marco gesagt hat, dann antwortet er. „Ja, klar. Ein Wasser? Oder ne Cola?“

„Wasser“, antwortet Marco auch wenn er sicher ist, dass er niemals so viel trinken kann, um das Feuer zu löschen, das er in sich spürt.

Erik verschwindet in der Küche und Marco folgt ihm einfach, als würde ihn ein Magnet an Erik heften.

Wie soll er da bloß wieder raus kommen? Er ist dem Kleinen jetzt schon verfallen und es ist noch überhaupt nichts passiert zwischen ihnen. Und er sollte dafür sorgen, dass das so bleibt. Für das Team, für Erik und vor allem für sein eigenes Seelenheil.

Erik öffnet den Kühlschrank und holt eine Flasche Mineralwasser heraus. Während er den Verschluss aufdreht, sieht Marco, wie die Muskeln in seinem Arm spielen. So starke Arme, er möchte so gern von ihnen gehalten werden und in dieser Umarmung alles vergessen.

Der Kleine stellt die Flasche ab und macht einen Schrank auf. Um an die Gläser zu kommen, muss er sich strecken und Marco braucht alle Kraft der Welt, um nicht von hinten die Arme um Erik zu schlingen, ihn zu halten und nie wieder loszulassen.

Langsam gießt Erik das Wasser ein und nimmt die zwei Gläser in die Hand. Marco bemerkt, dass er ein paar Tropfen davon verschüttet. Ist Erik etwa auch nervös? Der Kleine schnappt sich die Gläser und geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer, dabei sagt er kein Wort. Er stellt sie auf dem Tisch vor dem Sofa ab und setzt sich hin. War Erik schon immer so blass um die Nase? Eigentlich ist doch er derjenige mit der helleren Haut.

Marco nimmt in einem Sessel Platz und trinkt hastig. Was soll er jetzt nur sagen? Wenn er mit der Wahrheit rausrücken würde, müsste er zugeben, dass er sich in Erik verguckt hat und dass er keine Ahnung hat, wie das funktionieren soll mit ihnen. Wenn er mutig wäre, müsste er ihm zumindest gestehen, dass ihm sein Verhalten in letzter Zeit leid tut und dass er sich ändern will.

Statt dessen sagt er: „Ne schöne Wohnung hast du da.“

 

***

 

Verdammt, Marco hat das Bild entdeckt, das Bild von ihnen beiden. Er hat es sogar in der Hand als Erik zurückkommt. Kann es sein, dass Marco tatsächlich lächelt? Er scheint zu überlegen, wann das Foto entstanden ist und Erik erklärt schnell, dass es in Stuttgart war, bevor Marco noch fragt, wieso das Bild überhaupt hier auf seinem Regal steht.

Erik ist sich sicher, dass er bald nicht mehr atmen kann, das ist einfach zu viel für ihn. Marco hier in seiner Wohnung, mit dem Bild in der Hand. Gleich wird sein Teamkollege verstehen, wieso das Foto hier steht, was der Grund dafür ist, dass Erik all seine Anschuldigungen seit Monaten klaglos erträgt.

Marco dreht sich langsam um und Erik weiß sofort, dass er es weiß. Marco weiß, dass Erik in ihn verliebt ist.

Qualvoll saugt er Luft in seine Lungen, denn das hält er nicht aus. Was wird Marco tun?

Er schämt sich so für seine Gefühle, auch wenn er nichts für sie kann. Marco wird ihm jetzt sagen, dass es lächerlich ist, dass er sich in ihn verknallt hat, er wird sich lustig über ihn machen und ihm klipp und klar mitteilen, dass er sich in Zukunft von ihm fern halten soll. Genau das wird passieren - er wird Marco für immer verlieren. Nicht, dass er ihn jemals „gehabt“ hätte.

„Das können wir nicht machen!“ Ja, genau damit hat Erik gerechnet und er wird plötzlich ganz ruhig.

„Was können wir nicht machen?“ fragt er, weil er die Antwort kennt.

Aber Marco drückt sich um sie. „Ähm, ich meinte, wir können so nicht weitermachen,“ stammelt er, offenbar zu feige, die Wahrheit auszusprechen und Erik einen Korb zu geben.

„Wie denn?“ Erik lässt nicht locker. Vielleicht ist es ja genau das, was er braucht, um wieder klarzukommen mit seinem Leben. Einen Korb.

Er nähert sich Marco und wartet auf das Unvermeidliche. Aber Marco wendet sich nicht ab und er schimpft ihn auch nicht aus. Marco schaut ihn an, wie nur Marco schauen kann - durchdringend, intensiv, und Erik steht sofort in Flammen. Sie stehen sich gegenüber und Erik kann den Blick nicht von Marco abwenden. Wieso schaut er ihn so an? Und warum sind sie sich auf einmal so nahe?

„Hast du was zu trinken da?“ Erik braucht ein paar Momente, um Marcos Frage zu verstehen, weil er damit diesen Bann zwischen ihnen bricht. Aber wahrscheinlich ist es besser so und was zu trinken wäre jetzt nicht schlecht.

Er geht wortlos in die Küche, um das Wasser zu holen, das Marco haben will; erstaunt, dass der andere ihm folgt und ihn bei jedem Handgriff genau beobachtet.

Was ist hier bloß los?

Erik gießt das Wasser in zwei Gläser, so zittrig, dass er einiges davon verschüttet. Dann marschiert er damit wieder ins Wohnzimmer, er muss sich unbedingt setzen. Ja, sie müssen miteinander reden, er findet nur keinen Anfang. Was soll er Marco auch sagen? Dass er unsterblich in ihn verliebt ist und dass das einfach nicht aufhört?

Nein, Marco ist her gekommen, er muss dieses Gespräch beginnen. Was wird er als erstes sagen? Erik wappnet sich innerlich für den Schmerz, der unweigerlich kommen wird, wenn Marco ihm mitteilt, dass er so wenig wie möglich mit ihm zu tun haben will, dass er ihm bloß vom Leib bleiben soll mit seinen komischen Gefühlen.

Aber als Marco tatsächlich zu sprechen beginnt, sagt er: „Ne schöne Wohnung hast du da.“

 

***

 

Oh Gott, was hat er da gerade gesagt? Hat er irgendwas von Eriks Wohnung gefaselt? Marco kennt sich selbst nicht mehr, der Kleine bringt ihn noch um den Verstand. Verdammt, er ist der Ältere, er hat Verantwortung in der Mannschaft, er muss das jetzt und hier über die Bühne bringen.

„Wir müssen reden.“ Mann, er hört sich so pathetisch an und wie soll er weitermachen? Seine eigene Stimme klingt fremd und so richtig weiß er gar nicht mehr, was er sagen will. Er ist viel zu durcheinander um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und Eriks Gegenwart vernebelt seine Sinne weiter.

Erik macht es ihm nicht leichter, er sagt gar nichts, er trinkt nur von seinem Wasser. Ganz kleine Schlucke, als würde er an zu großen ersticken.

„Ich hab das alles nicht so gemeint!“ Endlich kommt Marco ein bisschen in Fahrt, auch wenn er sich immer noch anhört wie ein Idiot.

Erik hat das Glas abgestellt und umklammert es mit seinen Fingern, seinen Blick auf die sprudelnde Oberfläche gerichtet. Hat er etwa Angst? Marco hat das Bedürfnis, sich neben ihn zu setzen und ihn an sich zu ziehen, also spricht er ganz schnell weiter.

„Mats hat mich hergebracht. Genau genommen hat er mich hier ausgesetzt und ich weiß auch gar nicht, wie ich nach Hause kommen soll, kannst du mich vielleicht fahren? Also, nachdem wir geredet haben.“ Marco kaut auf seiner Unterlippe. Das war nicht besonders clever, vielleicht hätte er nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen sollen und direkt Mats erwähnen und dass er überhaupt nicht freiwillig hier ist.

„Ach so,“ sagt Erik und es klingt nicht nur enttäuscht - es klingt so, als hätte der Kleine mit dieser Antwort gerechnet.

„Nee, versteh mich nicht falsch,“ sagt Marco hastig, „ich bin froh hier zu sein. Echt. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich aufhöre, so gemein zu dir zu sein. Ich weiß, dass das nicht in Ordnung war.“

„Mhm,“ antwortet Erik und ein scheues Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem schönen Gesicht aus. „Das war nämlich wirklich nicht einfach für mich in den letzten Wochen.“ Er zieht sofort den Kopf ein, als hätte er schon zu viel zugegeben.

„Ich weiß,“ sagt Marco ehrlich und weil Erik so dankbar schaut, fügt er noch hinzu: „Ich mag dich, auch wenn es nicht so ausgesehen hat.“

Wie war das, mit „nicht über seine Gefühle reden“? Er hat’s vermasselt und so, wie ihn der Kleine jetzt anstrahlt, vermasselt er gleich noch viel, viel mehr, wenn er nicht sofort die Reißleine zieht. „Kannst du mich nach Hause fahren?“ fragt er noch mal. Vergiss das Gespräch, denkt er. Eigentlich haben sie ja alles geklärt. Oder so.

„Ja,“ antwortet Erik mit einem wehmütigen Ton in der Stimme, der ihm richtig ins Herz schneidet. Verdammt, Marco würde doch auch am liebsten bleiben, aber das geht nicht!

„Gut,“ meint Marco bevor ihn die nächste Erkenntnis trifft wie ein Donnerschlag.

Es hat überhaupt keinen Sinn, wenn Erik ihn direkt nach Hause fährt. Sein Haustürschlüssel liegt nämlich immer noch in Mats’ Auto.


	5. Ungeschickt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Ihr Lieben, ganz herzlichen Dank für Euer Feedback, das ich brauche wie die Luft zum Atmen beziehungsweise die Luft zum Schreiben. :-) Es geht ein bisschen vorwärts zwischen den beiden, aber Marco zeigt sich immer noch nicht von seiner geschicktesten Seite... Ich würde mich über Eure Meinung zu dem Kapitel sehr freuen!

„Ach Scheiße!“ sagt Marco plötzlich, nachdem er Erik gebeten hat, ihn nach Hause zu fahren. Erik ist traurig, dass er schon gehen will, nachdem sie gerade angefangen haben, zu reden und nachdem es nicht so schlimm war, wie er befürchtet hatte.

Marco hat ihm sogar gesagt, dass er ihn mag.

Klar, es hat ihn verletzt, dass Mats ihn hergebracht hat und dass Marco nicht aus freien Stücken gekommen ist. Aber er ist viel freundlicher zu ihm und das tut Erik gut. Vielleicht haben sie ja doch noch die Chance, halbwegs vernünftig miteinander umzugehen, wenn Erik endlich seine Gefühle abstellen kann.

Erik ist dankbar, dass Marco nicht wütend geworden ist, weil er sich in ihn verguckt hat, dass er es überhaupt nicht erwähnt hat. Ja, vermutlich ist ein Anfang gemacht und es wäre gut, wenn er Marco jetzt heimfährt. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass er mit ihm im Auto sitzen wird, lässt seinen Herzschlag in die Höhe schnellen.

Aber dann sagt Marco „Ach Scheiße!“ und Erik hat sofort wieder Panik, dass er es sich doch anders überlegt hat und ihn auf das Foto anspricht und auf alles, was damit zusammenhängt.

„Was ist los?“ krächzt Erik und trinkt noch mal von seinem Wasser. Wieso ist seine Kehle so staubtrocken?

Marco guckt bedröppelt. „Mats hat meinen Haustürschlüssel, mein Handy und mein Portemonnaie. Ich komme zuhause gar nicht in meine Wohnung“, gibt er zu. Seine Wangen röten sich ein bisschen, nur ein klein wenig, aber es reicht, damit Erik merkt, dass es ihm unangenehm ist. „Kannst du Mats anrufen?“

Erik schmunzelt, weil ein bisschen lustig ist das ja, wie sorgfältig Mats seinen Plan umgesetzt hat. Er ist schon sauer auf seinen Kapitän, weil er ihm Marco vor die Tür gestellt hat, andererseits war es vielleicht wirklich an der Zeit, dass sie reden. „Klar, mache ich,“ sagt er und nimmt sein Handy vom Tisch.

Marco wippt nervös mit den Zehenspitzen auf und ab, während Erik wartet, dass Mats an sein Telefon geht.

Aber Mats nimmt nicht ab.

„Er geht nicht ran,“ sagt Erik nach einer Weile und legt das Handy weg.

„Dieser Bastard!“ entfährt es Marco, „das macht er mit Absicht!“

„Hat jemand einen Ersatzschlüssel für deine Wohnung?“ Erik versucht, vernünftig zu sein, die ganze Situation ist so absurd, dass er sich an seinen Verstand halten muss.

„Meine Eltern, aber die sind im Urlaub,“ seufzt Marco. „Kannst du es noch mal bei Mats probieren?“

Erik nickt und wählt die Nummer erneut, wieder ohne Erfolg. Dieses Mal klingelt es überhaupt nicht, Mats hat sein Telefon offenbar ausgeschaltet. „Er hat das Handy aus,“ meint Erik.

„Ich fasse es nicht!“ Marco klingt jetzt wirklich sehr fassungslos. „Wenn er das Handy ausgeschaltet hat, bringt es auch nichts, wenn wir zu ihm fahren“, überlegt er weiter, „er würde uns bestimmt nicht aufmachen. Einen Schlüsseldienst rufen wir lieber nicht an, das wären bloß wieder negative Schlagzeilen. Aber ich könnte bei Marcel bleiben, nur hat er gerade selbst Fußballtraining. “

„Du kannst vor allem erst mal bei mir bleiben“, unterbricht Erik ihn. Dann fasst er sich ein Herz, jetzt oder nie. Was hat er zu verlieren?  
  
„Es ist schön, dass du da bist“, sagt er leise.

 

***

 

Oh Erik.

Wie schwer will er es ihm denn noch machen? Gerade hat Marco festgestellt, dass er so schnell nicht zuhause bei sich zur Tür hinein kommt, weil Mats seinen Plan mit der größtmöglichen Sorgfalt ausgeführt hat - da sagt ihm der Kleine, dass es schön ist, dass er da ist.

Was soll er denn darauf antworten? Seine Fassade bröckelt sowieso und gerade hat Erik noch mal mit dem Vorschlaghammer draufgehauen.  
  
Verzweifelt überlegt Marco, was er sagen soll, doch dann übernimmt etwas anderes die „Konversation“.

Sein knurrender Magen.

Er ist so laut, dass auch Erik hören muss, dass er Hunger hat und falls er es nicht gehört hat, knurrt sein Magen sicherheitshalber noch mal. Der Verräter.

„Soll ich uns was kochen?“ Erik lächelt ihn an und Marco kann einfach nicht nein sagen. Zum einen, weil er wirklich hungrig ist und zum anderen, weil er weiß, dass er Erik mit seinem „Ja“ glücklich macht. Und natürlich, weil er selbst bleiben möchte.

Er antwortet sogar: „Ja, gerne!“ und um noch eins drauf zu setzen, fragt er: „Kann ich dir dabei helfen?“ Wenn das seine Mutter hören würde oder seine Freunde! Er, der immer einen Bogen um sämtliche Küchen macht!

„Auja“, meint Erik und allein für das Strahlen in den Augen des Kleinen hat es sich gelohnt, seine Hilfe anzubieten.

 

***

 

Kochen kann Erik, beim Kochen fühlt er sich sicher. Er mag es, mit den frischen Lebensmitteln umzugehen, daraus ein leckeres Gericht zu zaubern. Marcos knurrender Magen ist daher fast wie eine Erlösung für ihn. Endlich kann er etwas machen, nützlich sein, sich ablenken.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Gemüseauflauf?“ schlägt er vor, „wir könnten das Gemüse zusammen klein schneiden. Es schmeckt besser als es klingt und der Trainer hat ja gesagt, dass wir mehr gesunde Sachen essen sollen.“

„Sowas kannst du kochen?“ entfährt es Marco und er schaut Erik ungläubig an, der lachen muss. Ja, er muss tatsächlich lachen, so langsam löst sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen.

„Klar,“ sagt er, ohne dabei anzugeben, „ich koche ganz gerne. Komm, wir gehen in die Küche, ich zeig es dir.“

Marco folgt ihm auf dem Fuß und gemeinsam suchen sie die Tomaten, Zucchini, Auberginen und Möhren aus, die sie für den Auflauf verwenden wollen. Erik reicht Marco ein Messer und ein Schneidebrett. „Weißt du, wie das geht?“ fragt er vorsichtshalber und Marco errötet wieder, was ihn gleich noch mal anziehender macht.

„Nein,“ gibt er zu, während er neben Erik am Tresen steht, das Messer in der Hand wie einen Fremdkörper.

„Hier,“ Erik deutet auf eine Möhre, „du schälst sie erst und dann schneidest du sie in kleine Stücke. Okay?“

„Okay!“ antwortet Marco und widmet sich dem ersten Stück Gemüse. Wirklich oft kann er das noch nicht gemacht haben, denkt Erik, denn er hält das Messer ganz komisch in der Hand und...

„Nicht!“ schreit Erik noch aber, es ist zu spät. Marco hat sich in den Finger geschnitten und sein überraschter Aufschrei dringt Erik durch Mark und Bein.

 

***

 

„Au, verdammt!“ Marco schüttelt seine Hand und Blutspritzer fliegen durch Eriks Küche. Er hat gewusst, dass er sich dumm anstellen wird und jetzt hat er sich sogar noch dümmer angestellt. Was soll Erik von ihm denken?

„Halt die Hand still,“ sagt sein Teamkollege besorgt, „lass mich sehen.“

Marco beißt auf die Zähne und öffnet seine Hand, um Erik den tiefen Schnitt zu zeigen.

„Wir müssen das verarzten“, sagt Erik, „es tut mir leid, das mit dem Essen war eine blöde Idee von mir.“ Es klingt so viel Bedauern in seiner Stimme mit, dass Marco sofort den Kopf schüttelt.

„Nein, es war meine Schuld“, sagt er, während er beobachtet, wie das Blut aus der Wunde quillt. „Eigentlich ist alles meine Schuld“, fügt er leise hinzu aber Erik kann ihn nicht mehr hören, weil er schon verschwunden ist, wahrscheinlich, um Verbandszeug zu holen.

Er kehrt mit einem Päckchen in der Hand zurück. „Tut es sehr weh?“ fragt er, während er ein Spray aus der Tasche zieht. „Hier, wir sollten es erst desinfizieren.“ Vorsichtig nimmt Erik Marcos Hand in seine und sprüht die kühle Flüssigkeit auf die Wunde.

Es brennt und Marco zieht hörbar die Luft ein. „Entschuldigung“, murmelt Erik aber dann macht er etwas, das Marco sämtlichen Schmerz vergessen lässt und auch alles andere um ihn herum.

Der Kleine streichelt ganz vorsichtig und zärtlich seine verletzte Hand.


	6. Ausgehungert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser, herzlichen Dank, dass Ihr Euch für meine Geschichte interessiert und mir Feedback gebt! Das ist mir ganz wichtig.
> 
> Liebe Blue_Night, ich hoffe, Du magst dieses Kapitel. :-)

„Ich..., ich... es tut mir leid!“ sagt Erik entgeistert, als er bemerkt, was er da gerade getan hat. Er lässt Marcos Hand sofort los und schiebt noch eine weitere Entschuldigung hinterher. „Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist“, stottert er. „Hier, wir sollten ein Pflaster auf die Wunde kleben.“

Marco hat sich immer noch nicht gerührt und Erik wagt nicht, ihn anzusehen. Er öffnet ganz konzentriert die Verpackung des Pflasters und hofft, dass Marco ihm seine Hand noch einmal anvertraut, obwohl er gerade viel zu weit gegangen ist.

Gottseidank, er tut es. Vorsichtig klebt Erik das Pflaster über die Wunde und streicht es fest. Dann wartet er, dass Marco seine Hand wieder sinken lässt, aber er hält sie Erik weiter hin, sucht sogar Blickkontakt mit ihm.

Zaghaft schaut Erik ihn an und ihm stockt fast der Atem, als er Marcos durchdringenden Blick aufnimmt. So hat er ihn noch nie angesehen aus diesen bernsteinfarbenen Augen die gerade fast noch ein bisschen dunkler und intensiver strahlen als sonst. Wobei Strahlen das falsche Wort ist, aber Erik fällt nicht ein, wie er es sonst nennen sollte.

„Hm?“ fragt er leise und unsicher, sein Blick ist immer noch auf Marco geheftet. Er kann einfach nicht wegschauen.

Marco schluckt und dann sagt er etwas, das Eriks Leben komplett auf den Kopf stellt. „Kannst du das bitte noch mal machen?“ Er schaut auf seine Hand und wieder zurück zu Erik.

„Was soll ich noch mal machen?“ fragt Erik atemlos, nur, um sicher zu gehen.

Aber Marco gibt die Antwort nicht mit Worten. Er nimmt Eriks Hand und legt sie auf seine verletzte, dabei schaut er ihn bittend an. Nein, nicht nur bittend, es schwingt etwas anderes in diesem Blick mit, das Erik vollends den Atem raubt. Oder vermutlich gleich seinen Verstand.

Sanft und unendlich langsam beginnt Erik, Marco zu streicheln, seine Finger fahren über die des anderen, eine federleichte Berührung, und doch setzt sie eine ganze Welt in Flammen. „Du hast schöne Hände“, sagt Erik das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kommt.

 

***

 

Er kann nicht mehr. Marco hat es probiert. Wochenlang, monatelang, unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte und jetzt reicht es nicht mehr.

Für einen kurzen Moment hat er sich nicht konzentriert und er hat sich nicht nur in den Finger geschnitten - er hat auch Erik die Tür zu seinem Herzen geöffnet. Wie gewissenhaft und liebevoll der Kleine ihn verarztet hat, wie unglaublich gut es sich angefühlt hat, von ihm berührt zu werden.

Marco spürt, dass Erik unsicher ist, er hat sich schließlich verdammt weit vorgewagt. Und jetzt macht er ihm noch ein Kompliment für seine Hände. Hände, die am liebsten jede Stelle von Erik erforschen möchten, die seine warme Haut spüren und ihn liebkosen wollen.

Es wird Zeit, dass Marco etwas macht, Erik etwas zurückgibt. Für all die langen Wochen, in denen er schlecht mit ihm umgegangen ist, für seine Gastfreundschaft hier in der Wohnung, für die Idee mit dem gemeinsamen Kochen.

Aber am meisten will er ihm etwas zurückgeben, weil er einfach Erik ist und so legt Marco seine gesunde Hand auf die Wange des Kleinen und zieht ihn näher zu sich heran, so vorsichtig, wie Erik sich um ihn gekümmert hat und wie er es verdient.

Ein kurzer Blick noch, ob er das, was er vorhat, auch tun darf, aber nachdem ihn Erik nur mit großen Augen anschaut, hält ihn nichts mehr. Er nähert sich dem Kleinen, seinen vollen, verführerischen Lippen, bis der letzte Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückt ist.

Marco küsst Erik zum allerersten Mal und nichts ist mehr so, wie es vorher war.

 

***

 

Noch bevor Erik versteht, was da gerade passiert, reagiert sein Körper.

Tränen des Glücks schießen in seine Augen und nach einer kurzen Sekunde der Ungläubigkeit gibt er sich dem Kuss hin, seine Lippen werden weich und heißen Marco willkommen. Und natürlich tut sich auch etwas an einer ganz anderen Stelle, weiter unten, und Erik seufzt leise in den Kuss.

„Endlich“, flüstert Marco nach dem ersten, scheuen Kontakt und spricht damit genau das aus, was Erik denkt.

Ehe er sich versieht, hebt Marco ihn trotz seiner Verletzung hoch und trägt ihn ins Schlafzimmer, dem einzigen Ort, der angemessen scheint für ihre neu entdeckte Zweisamkeit. Ihre Blicke ruhen ineinander und zeigen gleichzeitig das lang unterdrückte Begehren zwischen ihnen.

Kaum hat Marco ihn im Schlafzimmer abgesetzt, treffen sich ihre Lippen erneut, nur dass Erik seine jetzt vorsichtig öffnet und nach Marcos Zunge sucht.

Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass es sich so überwältigend anfühlt, als er sie findet, als sie einander umschlingen und streicheln, mal tief in Marcos Mund, dann in Eriks und wieder von vorne.

Es ist elektrisierend und Erik weiß, dass er niemals genug davon bekommen wird, Marco so zu liebkosen, ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebt und will. Unter seinen Fingern spürt er längst nackte Haut, seine Hände haben den Weg unter Marcos T-Shirt gefunden und streicheln seinen schmalen Rücken, dort, wo die Wirbelsäule verläuft.

Auch Marco ist nicht untätig geblieben, er zerrt an Eriks Shirt in dem Versuch, es ihm über den Kopf zu streifen, atemlos, ohne den leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu unterbrechen. Erik zieht schnell sein T-Shirt aus, bloß nicht nachdenken, ob das nicht immer noch nur ein Traum ist.

Er erschauert, aber es ist nicht die Kälte, die ihn erzittern lässt, es ist Marcos hungriger Blick, mit dem er ihn anschaut und der seine ganze unterdrückte Begierde an die Oberfläche spült. Erik lässt sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen und schnappt im letzten Moment Marcos Hand, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

Schon liegen sie auf der weichen Matratze, Marco halb auf ihm, in einem innigen Kuss miteinander verbunden, der nach so viel mehr schmeckt. Marco richtet sich auf und wird sein eigenes Shirt los und es ist noch viel besser, seine nackte Haut zu spüren, denkt Erik, bevor er gar nicht mehr denken kann, sondern nur noch fühlen.

Marcos Körper, der auf seinem liegt, und der ganz offensichtlich und zu Eriks größtem Glück genauso reagiert wie sein eigener. Hände, die ihn streicheln, die über seine Brust fahren und sein Verlangen steigern. Marcos Zunge, überall in seinem Mund.

„Hast du was da?“ murmelt Marco gegen seine Lippen, die von den heißen Küssen noch röter sind als sonst.

Erik versteht erst nicht, was Marco meint, aber dann dämmert es ihm und er keucht überrascht auf.

Marco will mit ihm schlafen.

Aber ist er dazu überhaupt schon bereit?


	7. Angekuschelt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich danke Euch sehr für Euer Feedback! Die Kommentare zum letzten Kapitel waren so lieb (und so vorausahnend! :-D), dass ich gleich heute das nächste Kapitel posten mag. Bitte schreibt mir doch, ob es Euch gefällt. Es ist unglaublich schwer, eine Liebesszene auf deutsch zu schreiben (und den Mut zu haben, den ersten Versuch zu veröffentlichen...) und wahrscheinlich verkrieche ich mich jetzt erst mal, nachdem ich auf "Post" geklickt habe. ;-)

Wieder ist es Eriks Körper, der die Antwort gibt, ob er schon mit Marco schlafen will.

Nein, das geht ihm alles viel, viel zu schnell. Vor zwei Stunden war er noch Marcos ärgster Feind und jetzt soll er sich ihm hingeben? Von null auf hundert? So sehr er ihn liebt, aber das kann er nicht.

Sein erstes Mal soll etwas ganz Besonderes werden.

Erik erstarrt kurz in der Umarmung und das ist das nötige Zeichen für Marco.

 

***

 

Er hat es schon wieder verdorben, wieso hat er sich bloß so gehen lassen? Marco spürt genau, dass er sich zu weit vorgewagt hat und er weiß auch, wieso. Er war so überwältigt davon, Erik endlich zu fühlen; etwas, was er sich so lange heimlich gewünscht hat, dass er sich nicht zurückgehalten hat.

Aber was soll der Kleine von ihm denken? Dass er ihn nur im Bett haben will? Das ist ganz und gar nicht so und das muss er ihm dringend sagen.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüstert er und streichelt Eriks angespannten Körper.

Scheiße, wie bringt er ihn denn bloß dazu, ihm zu vertrauen? Ihm zu glauben, dass sie sich ruhig Zeit lassen können und dass er Erik nicht unter Druck setzen will? Dass er ihn nur einfach schon so verdammt lange begehrt?

„Es ist nur...“, stottert der Kleine und erst da geht Marco ein Licht auf und er schämt sich gleich noch viel mehr.

„Du meinst... Du hast noch nicht?“ fragt er sanft und bedeckt Eriks Hals mit vielen kleinen Küssen.

„Ja... nein...“ antwortet Erik, „oh Gott, jetzt ist alles kaputt, oder?“

Marco stützt sich auf seine Arme und schaut Erik an. Der Kleine sieht so mitgenommen aus und ihm wird klar, dass er wirklich denkt, dass das ein Problem sein könnte. Dabei ist es ganz sicher kein Problem, sondern eher ein Geschenk.

„Hör mir zu,“ bittet Marco ihn, während er sich neben Erik legt und seine Hand nimmt, ihre Finger miteinander verschränkt. „Ich wollte dich zu nichts drängen und ich finde es schön, wenn wir uns Zeit lassen. Ich habe nur so lange darauf gewartet, dir endlich nahe zu sein, dass ich mich nicht bremsen konnte. Ich will nicht nur Sex mit dir haben, ich will viel mehr.“ Er drückt Eriks Hand und beugt sich wieder über ihn, um seine Reaktion zu sehen.

„Echt?“ sagt der Kleine ungläubig, „aber wieso hast du mich dann die ganze Zeit... ach so!“ Jetzt hat auch Erik verstanden dass es Marcos Taktik gewesen ist, ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Eine Taktik, die zum Glück, wie Marco jetzt zugeben muss, kläglich versagt hat. „Wie lange schon?“ fragt Erik dann mit erhitzten Wangen und Marco nickt in Richtung des Wohnzimmers.

„Auf jeden Fall schon seit Stuttgart“, meint er und grinst. Er streichelt Eriks Wange und küsst ihn erneut und jetzt gibt sich der Kleine ihm und dem Kuss hin, zieht ihn sogar über sich, so dass sie sich und ihre Leidenschaft spüren können. Es ist überwältigend und Marco hofft plötzlich, dass er heute Nacht bei Erik bleiben darf. Nicht, um mit ihm zu schlafen, er will ihn nur streicheln und bei ihm sein.

 

***

 

Erik schämt sich für seine Unerfahrenheit. Wieso ist er nicht der coole Checker, der schon zig Männer flach gelegt hat und ganz locker mit Marco ins Bett gehen kann? Was soll der Mann, in den er dermaßen verliebt ist, denn von ihm denken? Dass er sich ein verklemmtes Greenhorn angelacht hat?

„Es tut mir leid“, flüstert Marco und Erik will antworten, dass es _ihm_ leid tut, dass er halt noch nicht so wirklich mit einem Mann zusammen war, sondern nur mit der ein oder anderen Frau. Was ihm nicht so wahnsinnig viel gegeben hat, wenn er ehrlich ist.

„Es ist nur...“, stammelt er, denn wie um alles in der Welt sagt man seinem Schwarm, dem man gerade erst wie durch ein Wunder nahe gekommen ist, dass man noch Jungfrau ist? Es ist Erik peinlich, vor allem, weil Marco ihn ohne Worte versteht.

Er hat es kaputt gemacht und das sagt er ihm auch. Wer will schon mit jemandem im Bett sein, dessen einzige Erfahrung mit anderen Männern darin besteht, ein paar eindeutige Filme gesehen zu haben? Marco sicher nicht, Marco ist erfahren und selbstsicher und wahrscheinlich ist es zwischen ihnen deswegen vorbei, bevor es angefangen hat, weil er gekniffen hat. Schon kurz nach dem ersten Kuss einfach gekniffen hat. Erik tut sich gerade selbst richtig leid und er spürt schon die Verzweiflung herauf kriechen die einen immer dann erfasst, wenn man etwas sofort wieder verliert, das man eben erst gewonnen hat.

Aber dann redet Marco weiter und alles, was er hört, ist: „Ich will nicht nur Sex mit dir haben, ich will viel mehr.“

„Echt?“ sagt Erik überrascht, es muss irgendwie doch Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen sein. Marco hält seine Hand in der eigenen, fest umschlungen und plötzlich ist Erik furchtbar stolz. Marco ist offenbar in ihn verliebt! Er strahlt und muss es einfach wissen: „Wie lange schon?“ Gott, er fragt gerade wirklich Marco, wie lange er schon Gefühle für ihn hat.

„Auf jeden Fall seit Stuttgart“, bekommt er als Antwort und das reicht, um ihn direkt auf Wolke sieben zu katapultieren.

Aber etwas muss er unbedingt noch in Erfahrung bringen, bevor er sich erlauben wird, bodenlos glücklich zu sein. „Willst du mit mir zusammen sein?“ fragt er scheu. Er erwartet, dass Marco eine schlaue Antwort gibt, dass er sich aus der Affäre zieht oder relativiert.

Was er nicht erwartet, ist ein ein schlichtes: „Ja.“

 

***

 

Marco fühlt sich, als würde er zehn Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben, dabei liegt er immer noch mit Erik im Bett. Er ist so glücklich, dass er heulen könnte. Was hat er sich und Erik in den letzten Monaten bloß angetan? Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie wunderschön es ist, sich seinen Gefühlen hinzugeben, hätte er es schon viel früher gemacht. Es hat sowieso keinen Ausweg gegeben, vielleicht sind sie ja füreinander bestimmt?

Mitten in seine Überlegungen hinein fragt ihn Erik: „Willst du mit mir zusammen sein?“ und er könnte den Kleinen schon wieder knutschen für diese Frage, die er mit so großer Ernsthaftigkeit vorträgt, dass Marco weiß, wie viel er ihm bedeutet.

„Ja“, sagt er und er muss nicht mal nachdenken dafür. Was er aber ganz dringend tun muss, ist den Kleinen küssen. Er schmeckt so gut, als Marco wieder zwischen seinen weichen Lippen eintaucht, als ihre Zungen sich weiter begrüßen und kennenlernen. Schon jetzt harmonieren sie perfekt, wechseln sich ab, in einem Kuss, der mal sanft ist und mal fordernd.

„Kann ich hierbleiben“, flüstert Marco atemlos bevor er seinen Mund wieder auf Eriks pressen muss, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, die er hoffentlich schon kennt.

„Ja, bitte,“ sagt Erik zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Danke“, flüstert er zurück und dann küsst er eine Spur abwärts von Eriks Mund, über seinen Hals, sein Schlüsselbein, zu seiner Brustwarze. „Oh Gott, Marco,“ stöhnt der Kleine und es ist Musik in seinen Ohren. Er hört nicht auf, bewegt sich weiter nach unten, bis zu den feinen Härchen, die ausgehend von Eriks Bauchnabel in seiner Hose verschwinden.

Er hofft, dass er den Kleinen nicht überfordert, als er ihn sanft fragt: „Darf ich dir deine Jeans ausziehen?“

 

***

 

Er ist mit Marco zusammen. Marco ist sein Freund. Marco und er sind ein Paar.

Erik ist schwindelig vor lauter Glücksgefühlen und der Kuss, zu dem sich ihre Lippen jetzt finden, trägt nicht dazu bei, dass die Welt aufhört, sich um ihn zu drehen.

Es ist so anders, einen Mann zu küssen, viel ursprünglicher und irgendwie intensiver. Sie stupsen sich gegenseitig an, dann wird der Kuss wilder und heißer, und Marco zeigt ihm, dass er ihn begehrt. Er ist ein unglaublich leidenschaftlicher Küsser, ganz konzentriert auf das, was er tut und Erik genießt es in vollen Zügen.

„Kann ich hierbleiben?“ fragt Marco ihn und sein Herz macht den nächsten Sprung. Er wird Marco die ganze Nacht bei sich haben, in seinen Armen.

„Ja bitte“, presst Erik hervor, überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen. Er ist so dermaßen hart, dass er es nicht mehr verbergen kann aber eigentlich will er es auch nicht. Soll Marco ruhig wissen, wie sehr er ihn anmacht... anmacht... anmacht... „Oh Gott!“ entfährt es Erik als Marco ihn küsst, auf seinen Mund, auf seinen Hals, das Schlüsselbein und die Brustwarze - _das ist so schön_ \- und schließlich tiefer, bis er dort Halt macht, wo Eriks Hose den Zugang zu mehr nackter Haut verwehrt.

„Darf ich dir die Jeans ausziehen?“ fragt Marco und Erik ist gerührt, dass Marco, _sein Freund_ , offenbar nicht nur unfassbar attraktiv ist, ein begnadeter Küsser, sondern auch ein echter Gentleman.

Erik weiß, dass Marco nichts tun wird, was er nicht auch will und er muss diese verdammte Jeans wirklich ganz schnell los werden, sonst bekommt er echte Schmerzen.

„Aber nur wenn du deine auch ausziehst“, sagt er und lässt seine Hände schüchtern über Marcos flachen Bauch gleiten.

„Klar,“ flüstert Marco und entledigt sich seiner Jeans bis er nur in einer engen, schwarzen Unterhose neben ihm liegt, die eine riesige Beule beinhaltet, die Marco nicht zu stören scheint. „Und jetzt du.“

Er hilft Erik, den Gürtel seiner Jeans aufzumachen und als Erik die Hose aufknöpfen will, schüttelt Marco den Kopf. „Lass mich das machen,“ sagt er heiser und seine geschickten Finger öffnen einen Knopf nach dem anderen, ganz langsam. Es bleibt nicht aus, dass Marco ihn da berührt, wo er sowieso schon hochsensibel ist und genauso wenig bleibt es aus, dass Erik dabei aufstöhnen muss. Trotzdem hat die süße Folter viel zu schnell ein Ende aber dann fängt es plötzlich erst richtig an.

Hunderte von Schmetterlingen fliegen in Eriks Bauch, als Marco seine Hand sanft auf die deutliche Erhebung in Eriks Shorts legt. „Du bist wunderschön,“ sagt er, während er sich ganz vorsichtig vorwärts tastet. Zum Bund von Eriks Unterhose, in die er jetzt seine Hand schiebt, so langsam und fragend, dass Erik jederzeit „stop“ sagen könnte.

Wenn er überhaupt noch sprechen könnte. Was stattdessen seiner Kehle entflieht, ist ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen. Erik schiebt sich Marco entgegen, der jetzt die ganze Hand in seiner Shorts hat und seine Finger zärtlich um Eriks Schaft schließt.

„Marco, ich...“ sagt Erik hilflos, weil ihn schon die erste Berührung so angemacht hat, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht lange braucht, um...

...zu kommen.

„So ist es gut, mein Schatz“, hört er Marco zwischen seinen talentierten Liebkosungen murmeln. Er streichelt ihn mit so viel Hingabe, dass es nicht mal eine Minute braucht, bis sich Eriks ganzer Unterleib zusammenzieht, nur um in der nächsten Sekunde einem alles verschlingenden Orgasmus Platz zu machen. Erik wimmert gegen irgendwas, das Marcos Brust sein könnte, und ergießt sich heiß in seine Hand. Sein Höhepunkt nimmt ihm den Atem und er zittert am ganzen Körper, so heftig ist er.

„Viel zu schnell...“ stammelt er, peinlich berührt, aber er schafft es einfach nicht, den Kopf von Marcos Brust zu heben.

Im nächsten Moment krault Marco mit einer Hand seine Haare, während er die andere langsam aus seiner Unterhose zurückzieht. „Shhhhh,“ flüstert er beruhigend, „ich bin glücklich, dass ich das für dich tun durfte. Bleib einfach liegen.“

„Mhm,“ nuschelt Erik gegen seine Brust. Er bemerkt, wie Marco sein T-Shirt schnappt und sich die Hand daran abwischt, dann fühlt er, wie sein Freund beide Arme um ihn schlingt.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hat er sich so geborgen gefühlt, so durchdrungen von purem, reinem Glück. Es kann nicht mehr besser werden, da ist Erik sich sicher, aber - er hat sich getäuscht.

Marco sagt es ganz leise, aber er sagt es immer noch so laut, dass Erik es hören kann.

„Ich liebe dich.“


	8. Angenähert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Blue_Night, ich hoffe, Du freust Dich über dieses Kapitel - ich glaube Du weißt, warum ich es heute poste. *knuddel*
> 
> Liebe Leser, bitte hört nicht auf, mir Feedback zu dieser Geschichte zu geben. Es kostet mich immer noch Überwindung, auf deutsch zu schreiben und jeder Kommentar und jeder Kudo hilft mir dabei, weiter zu machen. Dankeschön! :-)

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?“ Erik wird es heiß und kalt und eine neue Welle Adrenalin schießt durch seinen Körper, der sich gerade noch in postorgasmischer Glückseligkeit befunden hatte. Sobald er es gesagt hat, könnte er sich hauen für seine Dämlichkeit. Da bekommt er die schönste Liebeserklärung seines Lebens und stellt noch blöde Fragen!  
  
Marco aber grinst nur und zieht ihn noch näher zu sich heran. „Das hier“, flüstert er und küsst Erik in seinen Armen schwindelig, zeigt ihm ohne Worte, aber trotzdem mit ganz viel Zunge, was er gemeint hat.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, sagt Erik endlich bevor ihm klar wird, dass Marco immer noch steinhart ist. Das muss er ändern, so viel ist sicher. Er fasst sich ein Herz obwohl selbiges ihm bis zum Hals schlägt und schiebt seine Hand ein bisschen tapsig zwischen ihre Körper. Marco atmet laut hörbar die Luft ein.

„Du musst das nicht machen“, sagt er sanft, aber er zieht seinen eh schon kaum vorhandenen Bauch ein, damit Erik mit seiner Hand da hin kommt, wo er hinkommen will.

„Ich möchte aber“, flüstert Erik und nimmt ein paar tiefe Atemzüge um sich zu beruhigen. Er kann das. Das sollte ja nicht so schwer sein, schließlich weiß er von sich selbst, wie sich das anfühlt. Er muss es jetzt nur nicht bei sich selbst machen, sondern bei einem anderen. Bei seiner großen Liebe. Was soll schon schiefgehen? Er macht sich selbst Mut und versucht, irgendwie seine Hand in Marcos Shorts zu zwängen.

„Warte“, murmelt sein Freund und zieht sich schnell die Unterhose aus.

„Oh“, sagt Erik, aber es klingt nicht überrascht, er hat es eher sehr bewundernd gemeint. Er schaut Marco ungeniert an, der in seiner ganzen Pracht völlig nackt vor ihm liegt. Wer könnte da den Blick abwenden?

„Komm her“, sagt Marco zärtlich und zieht ihn wieder in seine Arme. Erik denkt, dass er ihn bestimmt küssen will, aber Marco nimmt Eriks Hand und legt sie vorsichtig auf die Stelle, die Erik sich noch nicht getraut hat, so richtig anzufassen. „Erik“, stöhnt er atemlos und jetzt küssen sie sich doch während sich Marco in seine Hand schmiegt, ihn dazu bringt, ihn ganz zu umfassen.

„Das ist so gut“, murmelt er und endlich schafft es Erik, seine Hand zu bewegen. Er kann nur hoffen, dass er es richtig macht, nicht zu schnell und nicht zu langsam, mit nicht zu viel Druck, aber auch nicht zu wenig. Aber eigentlich könnte er Marco auch fragen, ob es ihm gefällt, was er tut.

„Magst du das so?“ raunt er mutig, „ich hab das noch nie gemacht. Also bei einem anderen Mann.“ Mist, was redet er sich wieder um Kopf und Kragen! Er würde sich nicht wundern, wenn Marco in seiner Hand weich werden würde, bei dem Blödsinn, den er verzapft.

„Und wie!“ Es ist nur ein heiseres Flüstern, das Marco von sich geben kann, er atmet auch schon ganz schwer, wie Erik verwundert feststellt. Machen ihn seine ungeschickten Versuche etwa an? Vielleicht sollte er aufhören, nachzudenken und weitermachen, sich tatsächlich vorstellen, dass er sich selbst streichelt, bis er...

„Erik!!!“ Marco bäumt sich mit einem Stöhnen auf und dann wird Eriks Hand feucht. Zuerst ist er überrascht, aber dann kann er nur noch übers ganze Gesicht strahlen. Er nimmt sich ein Beispiel an Marco und wischt sich schnell die Hand an seinem eh schon ruinierten Shirt ab, bevor er sich hinter Marco legt, der sich inzwischen auf die Seite gedreht und die Augen geschlossen hat. Erik zögert kurz - ob Marco jetzt überhaupt angefasst werden will? Aber dann legt er seinen Arm um seinen Freund und hält ihn fest. Marco seufzt zufrieden in die Umarmung und die Welt steht für einen Moment ganz, ganz still.

 

***

 

Ja, er hat natürlich gewusst, dass er in den Kleinen verliebt ist und dass all die Versuche, ihn von sich weg zu halten nur der Tatsache geschuldet waren, dass er in Eriks Gegenwart lang unterdrückte Sehnsüchte gespürt hat. Sehnsüchte, die er nicht zulassen wollte, um sich nicht wieder verletzbar zu machen.

Was er aber nicht gewusst hat ist, wie sehr er ihn wirklich liebt, jetzt wo er ihn auch lieben darf.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Marco kann an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft er diesen Satz bislang in seinem Leben gesagt hat und er braucht nicht viele Finger dazu. Aber jetzt, jetzt ist alles anders und er hat kein Problem damit, das Erik zu sagen.

Der Kleine allerdings scheint immer noch zu glauben, dass er träumt. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?“ fragt er entgeistert, als könnte er seinem Hörsinn nicht trauen und Marco entscheidet, dass sie erstmal genug geredet haben. Vielleicht weiß der Kleine ja, was er meint, wenn er ihn anständig küsst.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, sagt Erik, während er nach Luft schnappt, weil Marco ihn _sehr_ anständig geküsst hat. Und es ist noch schöner, diesen Satz zu hören, als ihn zu sagen. Marco lässt die Worte auf sich wirken als er bemerkt, dass Erik noch etwas anderes vorhat. Sein süßer Erik.

„Du musst das nicht machen“, versichert er ihm aber alles in seinem Körper schreit nach Erlösung, schreit nach dem Kleinen.

„Ich möchte aber“, sagt Erik ernst und Marco will es ihm wenigstens leichter machen. Er findet, dass es seine Aufgabe ist, sich als erster ganz auszuziehen und so schlüpft er aus seinem letzten noch verbliebenen Kleidungsstück und zeigt sich Erik nackt.

Er kann erkennen, dass Erik gefällt, was er sieht. Er schaut ihn lange an, bewundernd, sein Blick gleitet über seinen ganzen Körper und was normalerweise unangenehm wäre, macht Marco nur noch mehr an.

„Komm her!“ sagt er, weil er es nicht länger aushält, er muss Erik spüren. Aber der Kleine traut sich offenbar noch nicht, ihn anzufassen. Muss er die Sache halt in die Hand nehmen. Also Erik in die Hand nehmen, damit er ihn in die Hand nimmt. Er kann nicht glauben, wie perfekt es ist, als der Kleine ihn tatsächlich berührt. Marco weiß genau, dass er nicht lange durchhält. „Das ist so gut“, murmelt er vor sich hin und jetzt legt Erik erst richtig los. Er streichelt ihn, massiert ihn, und Welle um Welle heißer Erregung läuft durch seinen Körper.

„Magst du das so?“ fragt Erik scheu und löst damit fast Marcos Orgasmus aus. Der Kleine ist einfach so anziehend und er macht das so gut...

Marco kann gerade noch sagen: „Und wie“, dann ist das einzige, was er noch von sich geben kann, Eriks Name, als er im nächsten Moment kommt. Der Kleine ist ein Naturtalent, echt, denn der Höhepunkt, der ihn jetzt erwischt, ist so intensiv, dass er sich unter der Wucht, mit der er über ihm zusammenbricht, auf die Seite rollen muss.

Oh Erik, denkt Marco wieder und da spürt er ihn auch schon, er umarmt ihn und hält ihn fest. Sekunden, Minuten, die Zeit spielt keine Rolle mehr. Das hat ihm so lange gefehlt, diese Geborgenheit, dass da jemand für ihn da ist, der ihn so mag, wie er ist. Der ihn liebt.  
  
Marco ist hungrig, er sollte vielleicht duschen gehen, aber er will diese Geborgenheit auf gar keinen Fall aufgeben. Außerdem ist er auch müde und wer weiß - wenn er jetzt einschläft ist er früher wieder wach und kann noch mal mit Erik...

Er dreht sich langsam um, ohne den engen Körperkontakt aufzugeben und muss lächeln.

Der Kleine schläft schon tief und fest.


	9. Eingeschlafen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin immer noch mehr tot als lebendig, aber ich wollte meiner lieben Blue_Night unbedingt ein neues Kapitel schenken und überhaupt allen Lesern da draußen. 
> 
> Hoffentlich gefällt es Euch - Feedback wäre super!

Erik träumt. 

Erik träumt, dass Marco plötzlich vor seiner Haustür gestanden ist, weil Mats ihn da abgesetzt hat, er träumt, dass er mit Marco gekocht hat, dass sich seine große Liebe in den Finger geschnitten hat und er ihn verarzten durfte. In seinem Traum küsst ihn Marco sogar und er macht noch etwas ganz anderes mit ihm - er streichelt ihn, erregt ihn, bis er....

...aufwacht, weil er eine Morgenlatte hat.

Oh verdammt, wenn dieser Traum doch nur wahr werden würde, aber Erik kennt das schon. Er träumt ständig von Marco, in allen möglichen Varianten und wenn er wach wird, ist die Leere fast nicht zu ertragen, weil er ihn niemals haben wird.

Niemals?

Plötzlich spürt Erik, halb schlaftrunken - nur ein Teil seines Körpers ist sehr, sehr wach - dass sich unter der Decke etwas bewegt und es ist definitiv nicht sein eigenes Bein. 

„Guten Morgen“, hört er eine raue Stimme murmeln, und es fällt ihm alles wieder ein. Er glaubt, dass sein Herz ein paar Schläge aussetzt, aber es pocht weiter, nur ziemlich laut, weil er die blonden, zerzausten Haare erkennt, die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, den nackten Körper. 

„Guten Morgen!“ antwortet er verblüfft. Er muss sich erst orientieren, war das etwa gar kein Traum? Das wunderbare Wesen, das in seinem Bett liegt, scheint jedenfalls unglaublich real zu sein, denn es schmiegt sich an ihn und seufzt wohlig. 

„'n bisschen kuscheln?“ murmelt Marco, „ist noch früh.“ Er schlingt seine Arme und Beine wie ein Tintenfisch um Erik und seufzt noch mal. Erik hat alle Hände voll zu tun, sich Marcos Körper anzupassen und ihn zu streicheln, was der Entspannung in anderen Regionen nicht unbedingt förderlich ist. Kann es sein, dass sein Freund ein Schmusekater ist? 

Erik lächelt, das überwältigende Glücksgefühl ist schon wieder da und jetzt kitzelt ihn noch die Morgensonne an der Nase. Es muss wirklich früh sein, sie haben es gestern nicht mehr geschafft, die Jalousien zu schließen, aber so kann er einen Blick auf Marco werfen, der die Augen wieder geschlossen hat und äußerst zufrieden aussieht. 

„Geht’s dir gut?“ fragt Erik ihn und er meint die Frage sehr ernst.

„...nie besser gegangen“, nuschelt Marco aber bevor er wieder einschlafen kann, bemerkt er offenbar Eriks Zustand und er löst sich aus der Umarmung, um Erik frech anzugrinsen. „Sollen wir duschen gehen?“ sagt er mit einem zweideutigen Zwinkern, das Erik noch heißer macht. Verdammt, wenn das so weiter geht, läuft er in Zukunft den halben Tag mit einem Ständer rum. 

„Hervorragende Idee“, antwortet er nur atemlos und hofft, dass er unter dem Wasserstrahl ein bisschen die Kontrolle über sich zurückbekommt. Was natürlich absolut vergeblich ist.

 

***

 

Marco hat besser geschlafen als in all den Nächten davor. Er kann sich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so gut geschlafen hat, so tief und entspannt. War irgendwie klar, dass der Kleine mit seiner puren Gegenwart diesen Effekt auf ihn haben wird. Mitten in der Nacht ist er kurz wach geworden und hat ihn angesehen, seinen Freund, und er hat sich Zeit genommen, sich über sein Glück klar zu werden. 

Vieles wird sich jetzt ändern, aber er ist bereit dafür. Er will nicht sein Leben lang allein bleiben, weil Fußballer keinen Freund haben dürfen, dafür aber gekaufte Freundinnen, die um jeden Preis im Rampenlicht stehen wollen. Kein Job der Welt und keine Summe auf dem Konto rechtfertigt eine solche Lebenslüge. Lieber riskiert er all das, als morgens nicht mehr in den Spiegel schauen zu können und jeden Tag mehr zu vereinsamen. 

Er hat lange gebraucht, bis er an diesen Punkt gekommen ist. Fußball war und ist alles, wofür er gekämpft hat und seine Karriere wird nicht ewig dauern. Aber es gibt Dinge und Werte im Leben, die wichtiger sind als ein runder Ball, der ihm zugegebenermaßen jeden Monat das Konto mehr als genug füllt. Er will ein Vorbild und mutig sein. Und vor allem will er Eriks Freund sein. 

„Ich liebe dich“, flüstert er noch mal, bevor er wieder einschläft, aber jetzt kann ihn Erik nicht hören, muss er auch nicht. Es reicht, wenn er die Botschaft in seinem Herzen fühlt. 

 

***

 

„Wer als erster im Bad ist!“ ruft Marco und rennt schon los. Eigentlich will er das warme, kuschelige Bett nicht verlassen und noch ein bisschen mit Erik schmusen, aber die Aussicht auf eine Dusche ist dann doch zu verlockend. Er weiß gar nicht, wo Eriks Badezimmer ist, aber er wird es schon finden, so groß ist seine Wohnung nicht. „Ha!“ ruft er triumphierend, als er tatsächlich die richtige Tür aufreißt, nur um sie Erik wieder vor der Nase zuzuschlagen. „Ich muss mal kurz“, ruft er ein bisschen verlegen, bevor er sich erleichtert. Wenn die Dusche so verläuft, wie er das hofft, kann er erst mal nicht. 

„Kannst reinkommen!“ ruft er, als er fertig ist und öffnet einem ziemlich verzweifelten Erik die Tür. „Darum kümmern wir uns gleich“, flüstert er mit einem Blick nach unten, „aber hast du vielleicht eine Zahnbürste für mich?“

Erik kramt in einer Schublade und das scheint ihm zu helfen, denn als er Marco eine frische Zahnbürste reicht, hat er sich soweit beruhigt, dass er auch auf die Toilette gehen kann. „Lss’dch’krz“, murmelt Marco mit der Zahnbürste zwischen den Lippen und verlässt das Bad, damit Erik seinem offenbar sehr dringenden Bedürfnis nachgehen kann.

Kurze Zeit später lässt ihn der Kleine wieder ins Bad und endlich können sie zum gemütlichen Teil des frühen Morgens übergehen. 

Worunter Marco erst mal eine Runde ausgiebiges Knutschen versteht, jetzt, wo sie beide so angenehm nach Pfefferminze schmecken. In Nullkommanichts ist Erik wieder hart, aber ihm geht es nicht besser. „Dusche,“ flüstert Marco und zieht Erik in Richtung der Brause, die über einem komfortabel großen Platz angebracht ist. 

Er macht das Wasser selbst an und schubst Erik unter den warmen Strahl. „Hey“, sagt der Kleine überrascht aber Marco bringt ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. Wie scharf Erik aussieht, wenn das Wasser an seinem Körper hinunter rinnt! Marco küsst ihn erneut und wird jetzt selbst nass und auch ihr Kuss wird feucht, genauso wie ihre... 

„Oooh,“ stöhnt Erik als Marco ihn anfasst, aber er fasst nicht nur Erik an, sondern gleichzeitig auch sich selbst. Seine Hand ist groß genug für sie beide und er kann sie aneinander reiben bis sie sich beide in ihrer Leidenschaft verlieren und das warme Wasser sacht die Spuren davon wegwäscht.

 

*** 

 

„Ich hab leider nicht viel zum Frühstücken da“, sagt Erik bedauernd, als sie sich wieder angezogen haben, ihre Wangen immer noch rot. Marco trägt eine Unterhose und ein Shirt von ihm und er kann sich nicht sattsehen daran, dass Marco seine Kleider auf dem Leib hat. Wenn es nach ihm geht, könnte er seinen ganzen Kleiderschrank haben.

Aber, apropos haben: Erik hat jetzt wirklich Hunger und er glaubt, dass es Marco nicht anders geht. Er schaut kurz in seinen Kühlschrank, der eigentlich gar nichts hergibt, weil er meistens nicht so früh aufsteht und danach direkt mit der Mannschaft frühstückt. Außerdem ist er schon eine Weile nicht mehr zum Einkaufen gekommen. 

„Kaffee und ein Joghurt?“ schlägt er zweifelnd vor. Er muss dringend seine Vorräte auffüllen, wer weiß, ob Marco in Zukunft nicht öfters bei ihm bleibt. Allein der Gedanke daran ist so schön, dass er am liebsten sofort den nächsten Supermarkt plündern würde. 

„Nee, ich habe eine andere Idee“, sagt Marco grinsend. „Ich weiß, wo wir ein super Frühstück herbekommen.“ Er hat einen Plan, das ist klar, und so verwegen, wie er gerade guckt, wird eben dieser Plan sein. 

„Erzähl, was machen wir jetzt?“ fragt Erik neugierig und umarmt Marco von hinten, riecht sein Duschgel an ihm.

Sein Freund dreht sich um und gibt ihm einen schnellen Kuss, bevor er wieder grinsen muss. „Was wir jetzt machen?“ sagt Marco und gibt gleich darauf die Antwort. „Wir fahren zu Mats.“


	10. Ausgespielt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, ich hab keine Ahnung, ob dieses Kapitel etwas taugt - geschrieben mit einem Brummschädel und Grippe in den Knochen. Aber ich habe so liebe Kommentare bekommen, dass ich Euch nicht länger warten lassen wollte. Wie immer: Feedback ist unbezahlbar und die "Währung", ob es Euch gefallen hat. :-)

Sie haben im Auto zwar alles genau abgesprochen, aber Erik ist trotzdem verblüfft, wie gut Marco seine Rolle ausfüllt. Zum Glück hat er selbst den Part, „sich eingeschüchtert im Hintergrund zu halten“ und Marco erst mal das Feld zu überlassen.

Marco, der bei Mats Sturm klingelt, so wie er bei ihm Sturm geklingelt hat und dazu noch dramatisch: „Mach auf, ich weiß, dass du da bist!“ ruft.

Marco, der gegen die Tür hämmert, bis Mats endlich aufmacht, offensichtlich voll aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Seine Haare sind zerzaust und ihr Kapitän trägt nur eine Pyjamahose und ein verwaschenes T-Shirt.

Erik ist jedenfalls froh, dass er nur bedröppelt rumstehen muss, denn Marco macht das echt gut.

„Lass mich rein!“ sagt er, scheinbar erbost, und schiebt Mats aus dem Weg während Erik noch in der Einfahrt steht.

„Was’n hier los?“ murmelt Mats und reibt sich die Augen, aber Marco ist schon in seinem Haus verschwunden. „Willst du nicht auch reinkommen?“ fragt ihr Kapitän Erik und schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. Marco rumort im Haus herum und Erik beeilt sich, den beiden zu folgen.

Mal sehen, was Marco jetzt vor hat.

„MATS!!!!“ Da hört er seinen Freund schon. „Was fällt Dir ein!“

Marco hat sich im Flur aufgebaut, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Wahrscheinlich hat er irgendwo gelesen, dass das einen energischen Eindruck machen soll und er gibt sich alle Mühe, wütend zu wirken.

„Hö?“ fragt Mats, offenbar immer noch damit beschäftigt zu verstehen, was da gerade über ihn gekommen ist. Oder besser wer.

„Gib mir sofort mein Handy wieder! Und meine Schlüssel! Und mein Portemonnaie! Und nimm dafür diese, diese ...Plage hier zurück!“ Marco zeigt mit dem Finger auf Erik und zwinkert, als Mats sich hastig zu Erik umdreht.

Erik zieht die Nase hoch, als wäre er schwer mitgenommen und sagt leise: „Du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat. Gib ihm seine Sachen wieder, vielleicht lässt er mich dann endlich in Ruhe.“

Mats versteht nun, was er angeblich angerichtet hat, und sofort bekommt sein Gesicht einen schuldbewussten Ausdruck. „Wollt ihr euch nicht erst mal beruhigen?“ fragt er vorsichtig, sein Blick wechselt dabei von Erik zu Marco.

„Ich BIN ruhig!“ ruft Marco erzürnt und Mats hebt sofort seine Hände.

„Jetzt kommt rein und wir setzen uns zusammen. Wollt ihr einen Kaffee?“ meint ihr Kapitän und Erik sieht, wie ganz kurz ein triumphierendes Lächeln über Marcos Gesichtszüge huscht. Ihr Plan geht auf!

„Meinetwegen“, grummelt Marco. Erik zuckt nur mit den Schultern und folgt den beiden in Mats’ Küche.

„Milchkaffee?“ fragt Mats und Erik nickt nur, während Marco noch eins drauf setzt. „Von mir aus,“ brummt er, „Milch _bubi_ hatte ich ja die ganze Zeit schon.“

„Hey!“ sagt Erik beleidigt und Mats haut mit der Hand auf die Arbeitsplatte.

„Kannst du mal kurz ruhig sein?“ mault er Marco an.

„Vielleicht, wenn du uns was zu essen gibst?“ antwortet Marco frech.

Mats blitzt ihn aus seinen dunklen Augen an, aber immerhin geht er zum Kühlschrank und holt ein paar Sachen raus. Butter und Marmelade. Wurst, Käse. Nutella. Orangensaft. Zusammen mit dem Toastbrot, das Mats in den Toaster schiebt, gibt das ein astreines Frühstück und Erik muss aufpassen, dass er nicht aus der Rolle fällt, weil er so hungrig ist. Also fängt er einfach an zu essen, nachdem Mats auch noch den Tisch gedeckt hat, dann kann er schon nichts Falsches sagen.

„Jetzt mal in Ruhe,“ sagt Mats, als sie mit Kaffee und Toast versorgt sind. „Ich dachte vielleicht, dass ihr gestern...“  
  
Erik verschluckt sich prompt an seinem Orangensaft. Ist ihr Kapitän ihnen etwa auf die Schliche gekommen?

„Da, nicht mal anständig trinken kann er!“ treibt Marco es auf die Spitze, „weißt du eigentlich, was du mir angetan hast, als du mich vor seiner Wohnungstür abgesetzt hast? Wir sollten den Mannschaftsrat einberufen!“ schließt er theatralisch und nimmt einen Bissen von seinem Nutellatoast, sichtlich zufrieden mit seinem Auftritt.

„Marco,“ antwortet Mats ganz langsam. „Du und ich, wir sind schon zwei Drittel vom Mannschaftsrat und ich finde wirklich, wir sollten das jetzt und hier klären... Moment mal!“ Mats ist aufgesprungen und plötzlich liegt eine seiner Hände auf Marcos Schulter. Es scheint schmerzhaft zu sein, wie Mats zupackt, denn Marco verzieht sein Gesicht.

„Du trägst sein T-Shirt“, sagt Mats bedrohlich leise und Erik läuft sofort rot an. „Wollt ihr mich eigentlich verarschen? Ich seh’s euch doch an, ihr habt miteinander ge....“

„...redet?“ fällt Erik ihm schnell ins Wort. Er versucht ein schiefes Grinsen, macht damit aber nichts besser.

„Wo warst du heute Nacht?“ fragt Mats und verstärkt den Griff um Marcos Schulter.

„...ich, ....ich“, stammelt Marco und versucht, Mats’ Hand abzuschütteln, was ihm aber nicht gelingt.

„Gib’s zu! Du hast ihn gevögelt, verdammt noch mal!“ Mats ist jetzt so sauer, dass er offenbar einfach ins Blaue schießt. Aber das kann Erik nicht so auf sich sitzen lassen. Auf ihnen.

„Nein, hat er nicht!“ sagt er energisch, „noch nicht.“ Er hat überhaupt nicht nachgedacht, was er da von sich gibt und ihm wird klar, dass er sich damit geoutet hat und Marco gleich mit. Er blickt plötzlich in zwei sehr fassungslose Gesichter und jetzt kommt ihm auch das eigentlich leckere Frühstück wieder hoch. War nicht so die tolle Idee, aber mittlerweile ist es zu spät. „Tschuldigung,“ sagt er noch und dann sagt keiner mehr irgendwas.

 

***

 

Quälende Sekunden später steht Mats langsam auf. Er sieht aus wie ein alter Mann, der sich kaum auf den Füßen halten kann, als er zu seiner Kaffeemaschine wankt. Erik sieht, dass er auf „doppelter Espresso“ drückt. Kaum ist das heiße Getränk in das kleine Tässchen gelaufen, kippt Mats es auch schon runter.

„So.“ Ihr Kapitän schüttelt sich kurz und schaut erst Marco und dann Erik an. „Noch mal von vorne. Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass ich dich“, er zeigt auf Marco, „bei ihm“, jetzt zeigt er auf Erik, „abgesetzt habe, damit ihr euch endlich aussprecht. Und heute morgen klingelt plötzlich ein wildgewordener Vollidiot an meiner Tür, reißt mich aus dem Schlaf, erschnorrt ein Frühstück und spielt mir Theater vor. Also, was ist in der Zwischenzeit passiert? Und wehe, ihr lügt mich wieder an.“

Marco räuspert sich und Erik denkt, dass es in der Tat besser ist, wenn er spricht. Sonst rutscht ihm noch mal was raus, das ihr gerade erst erblühendes Sexleben betrifft.

„Wir haben ja geredet!“ verteidigt sich Marco, „also auch.“ Oh Gott, Marco kann das hier genauso wenig. „Und ja, ich bin heute Nacht bei ihm geblieben, aber nicht, um... um...“

„Um ihn flachzulegen?“ hilft Mats aus.

„Mats!“ Marco klingt fast flehentlich und ihr Kapitän wedelt ungeduldig mit den Händen, damit er fortfährt. Aber Marco fährt nicht fort.

„Weiter!“ sagt Mats unbarmherzig, „ich will es hören.“

„Was willst du hören?“ fragt Marco und jetzt geht Erik ein Licht auf.

„Du hast das mit Absicht gemacht!“ stammelt er, „Marco, er hat uns verkuppelt!“

„Seid ihr jetzt zusammen oder seid ihr es nicht?“ Mats hat die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und schaut prüfend von einem zum anderen.

„Ja, aber...“ stottert Erik, immer noch damit beschäftigt, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Siehste, hat doch gar nicht weh getan“, grinst Mats selbstzufrieden und beißt herzhaft in sein Toastbrot.


	11. Aufgeklärt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, hier kommt noch ein weiteres Kapitel meiner deutschen Geschichte für Euch. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich mich jetzt auch wieder um meine englischen Stories kümmere.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen, Feedback wäre toll! :-)

Marco ist der erste, der seine Sprache wiederfindet, nachdem Mats weiterhin in aller Ruhe genüsslich frühstückt und beide nur frech angrinst. Erik ist immer noch verzweifelt damit beschäftigt, den ganzen Sachverhalt zu verstehen. Woher wusste Mats, dass sie ineinander verknallt sind, wenn nicht mal Erik klar war, dass Marco auch Gefühle für ihn hat?

„Woher wusstest du, dass wir... naja, du weißt schon...“, murmelt Marco. Das ist gut, er versteht es also auch nicht, denkt Erik, und beobachtet fasziniert, wie Marco mit großen Augen Mats anschaut.

Mats wiederum seufzt nur und legt sein Toastbrot weg. „Muss ich euch das wirklich erklären? Okay, ich bin nicht so,“ sagt er großzügig. Marco hängt mittlerweile an seinen Lippen und auch Erik würde jetzt wirklich gern wissen, wie Mats auf die Idee gekommen ist, dass da was laufen könnte zwischen ihnen.

„Du hier“, er zeigt wieder auf Erik, „bist sowieso ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Deine schmachtenden Blicke waren nicht zu übersehen und wie du bei jeder Gelegenheit seine Nähe gesucht hast. Du“, jetzt zeigt er auf Marco, „warst schon ein bisschen schwerer zu durchschauen. Aber irgendwann war es einfach nur noch albern, wie du Erik gemieden hast, und da habe ich verstanden, dass du gar nicht ihm aus dem Weg gehen wolltest, sondern dir selbst.“

„Und deswegen hast du mich bei ihm ausgesetzt?“ fragt Marco, seine Augen immer noch so groß wie die von Bambi.

„Das konnte man ja nicht mehr mit ansehen!“ sagt Mats.

„Aber wie konntest du sicher sein, dass dein Plan aufgeht?“ Marco ist immer noch perplex.  
  
„Konnte ich nicht. Aber spätestens, nachdem ihr heute morgen vor meiner Tür gestanden seid, beide mit diesem dämlich-glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck, den man nur nach einer heißen Nacht hat, war mir klar, dass es funktioniert hat.“ Mats grinst schon wieder.

„Wieso hast du nicht gleich was gesagt!“ Marco versteht es immer noch nicht.

„Ich wollte erst mal sehen, was ihr so zu bieten habt und wann ihr mit der Wahrheit rausrückt. Hat ja nicht allzu lange gedauert, oder, Erik?“ Mats stupst Erik an, der immer noch nichts sagen kann.

„Ich glaube das alles nicht“, antwortet ein entgeisterter Marco für ihn, „du warst uns immer einen Schritt voraus!“

„Tja, das ist der Grund warum ich der Kapitän bin und du der Vizekapitän, Marco“, meint Mats und endlich, endlich reißt sich Erik zusammen.

„Für mich bist du die Nummer eins“, sagt er leise zu Marco.

 

***

 

„Ach Erik“, murmelt Mats und er klingt sogar ein bisschen gerührt. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, womit er dich verdient hat, aber ich wünsche euch viel Glück, ja?“ Er steht auf und nimmt Erik in den Arm.

„He, geh weg, das ist meiner!“ Marco weiß überhaupt nicht, seit wann er eifersüchtig ist, aber offensichtlich fängt er gerade damit an, es zu sein.

„Ich hab dich auch gern, Marco“, lacht Mats und knuddelt seinen Teamkollegen mit dem anderen Arm. „Ihr solltet euch aber überlegen, ob ihr es der Mannschaft sagen wollt. Und dem Trainer. Irgendwann wird jemand fragen.“ Er hält immer noch beide im Arm wie ein Papa. „Aber jetzt genießt es erst mal. Hungrig seid ihr ja hoffentlich nicht mehr, oder?“

„Nee“, murmelt Marco und auch Erik schüttelt den Kopf.

„Dann gehe ich noch eine Runde schlafen, wenn ihr gestattet“, meint Mats und lässt beide los. „Wir sehen uns später im Training.“

Erik und Marco stolpern zur Tür, aber nachdem sie sich schon verabschiedet haben und Erik die Autotür aufschließt, ruft Mats Marco zurück. „Ich hab da noch was für dich!“ ruft er und hält Marcos Handy, sein Portemonnaie und seine Schlüssel hoch. Erik steigt schon ins Auto ein, er muss sich erst mal sammeln. Was ist eigentlich in den letzten zwölf Stunden alles passiert?

 

***

 

Marco fühlt sich wie im Schleudergang. Als wäre es nicht schon verwirrend und aufregend genug, dass er mit Erik zusammen ist, jetzt ging auch noch ihr Plan mit dem Frühstück schief und Mats hat sie durchschaut, die ganze Zeit schon. Auf der einen Seite ist er ihrem Kapitän dankbar, auf der anderen verstört es ihn, dass Mats so schlau ist. Zudem hat er recht - sie müssen sich wirklich überlegen, ob sie die Mannschaft in ihre Beziehung einweihen wollen.

 _Beziehung_.

Eine leichte Welle des Schwindels rauscht durch Marcos Körper als er versteht, wie weitreichend die Konsequenzen sein werden. Er hat jetzt einen Freund, das ist schon brisant genug, und dann ist sein Freund auch noch ein Mannschaftskollege.

Auf wackeligen Beinen läuft er zurück zu Mats, um seine Sachen zu holen. Aber Mats hat nicht nur sein Handy, sein Portemonnaie und seine Schlüssel für ihn, sondern auch einen guten Rat.

„Hey, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, okay? Pass auf ihn auf, alles andere findet sich, versprochen. Ruf mich an, wenn ihr was braucht oder du reden willst!“ Marco drückt Mats schnell, sehr dankbar für seine Worte. Aber eigentlich ist ihm überhaupt nicht mehr nach reden, er will zu seinem Kleinen und dort den Rückhalt finden, den sie in nächster Zeit brauchen werden. Er rennt fast zum Auto zurück und als er endlich im Wagen sitzt, sagt er nur noch einen Satz: „Fahr irgendwohin, wo wir allein sein können.“

 

***

 

Erstaunlicherweise weiß Erik genau, wo er hinfahren will. Er weiß auch, wie Marco sich fühlt - er will nicht zu einem von ihnen nach Hause, er will ein bisschen durch die Gegend fahren, um sich zu sortieren, und irgendwo ungestört zu reden. Am besten draußen, in der Natur, und da gibt es einen Platz, der Erik viel bedeutet.

Er fährt langsam durch die Stadt, die noch verschlafen ist an diesem frühen Morgen, lässt die Häuser hinter sich, und biegt ab in den Wald. Marco sagt immer noch nichts und Erik fürchtet, dass er sich alles anders überlegt. Es ist jetzt schon so kompliziert, wieso sollte er zu ihm halten? Es wäre so viel einfacher, es bleiben zu lassen.

Erik entfleucht ein herzerweichender Seufzer und Marco scheint ihn zu verstehen, denn er legt seine Hand auf Eriks Bein. „Es ist alles gut“, flüstert er, „mach dir keine Sorgen.“

„Wir schaffen das, oder?“ fragt Erik leise, während er die nächste Kurve nimmt.

„Ja, wir schaffen das“, antwortet Marco fest, „ich laufe nicht mehr davon.“

Endlich sind sie oben, an einem provisorischen Parkplatz weit über der Stadt. Erik macht den Motor aus und für eine Weile schauen sie nur in die Ferne, Hand in Hand, genießen den Ausblick, den Morgennebel.

Plötzlich aber bricht die Sonne durch die Bäume und es gibt nichts, was ihn jetzt noch halten könnte: Erik beugt sich zu Marco und streichelt sein Gesicht, bevor er ihn sanft küsst als wäre es der letzte Morgen der Welt - oder der allererste.


	12. Niedergekniet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser, ich bin zurück mit einem weiteren Update, das Euch hoffentlich gefällt. Über Kommentare und Kudos freue ich mich wie immer riesig. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :-)

Sie küssen sich minutenlang und es braucht nur diesen Kuss, um sich klar zu machen, wie ernst es ihnen ist - ihnen beiden. Marco genießt die Zärtlichkeit hemmungslos, er kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sich endlich nicht mehr wehren muss. Gegen seine Gefühle, gegen Eriks Nähe, gegen sein Begehren.

Er stöhnt leise in den Kuss, der schon längst nicht mehr sanft ist, sondern fordernd und voller Lust. Seine Hände sind in Eriks weichen Haaren vergraben und wäre nicht die Schaltung des Autos im Weg, würde er inzwischen auf Eriks Schoß sitzen. Es ist ihm völlig egal, ob jemand sie sehen kann, die Autoscheiben sind sowieso beschlagen. Alles was zählt, ist Erik. Kurz überlegt er, ob sie sich auf die Rückbank quetschen sollen, aber dann hat er eine andere Idee.

„Wir fahren zu mir“, sagt er heiser, seine Lippen rot und heiß von ihren unglaublichen Küssen. „Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit vor dem nächsten Training.“

Marco hofft, dass er Erik damit nicht überfordert, aber er muss ihn jetzt unbedingt spüren. Nicht hastig auf dem Rücksitz eines Autos, wo sie sich nicht richtig ausziehen können. Nein, er will ihn fühlen, ihn kosten, jeden Quadratzentimeter seines wunderbaren Körpers.

„Gute Idee“, murmelt Erik und er klingt so erregt wie Marco sich fühlt. Das ist gut, sehr gut sogar. Erik startet den Motor und nimmt Serpentine um Serpentine abwärts. Marco denkt, dass ihre Liebe auch solch verschlungene Pfade gegangen ist, bis er verstanden hat, dass Erik seine Bestimmung ist. Er schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch, als Erik wieder auf die Hauptstraße biegt und sich in den Verkehr einfädelt.

Marco wünscht sich, dass ihre Beziehung genau so verläuft, wie eine Reise. Mit Höhen und Tiefen, mit Zeiten, in denen es reibungslos vorangeht und solchen, in denen es Schwierigkeiten gibt. Und immer will er bei Erik sein, er will mit ihm gemeinsam durchs Leben gehen. „Wir schaffen das“, wiederholt er ganz leise und Erik lächelt. Er dreht sich zu Marco und schaut ihn verliebt an bevor er eine Hand auf Marcos Bein legt und ihn sanft streichelt.

„Klar schaffen wir das“, antwortet Erik erneut und lässt seine Hand langsam weiter nach oben wandern bis Marco ein Stöhnen unterdrücken muss.

„Hoffentlich schaffen wir es auch schnell zu mir“, murmelt er und Erik schaltet in den nächsten Gang.

 

***

 

Die Haustür zu schließen und Erik gegen die nächste Wand zu drücken ist eine einzige Bewegung. Kaum ist das dumpfe „Plopp“ erklungen, mit dem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen ist, hat Marco seine Zunge wieder im Mund seines Freundes vergraben, Eriks Körper gefangen zwischen der Wand und seinem eigenen.

Erik ist hart, das kann Marco deutlich spüren, und es macht ihn nur noch mehr an. Er könnte Erik jetzt und hier verführen, ihm die Klamotten vom Leib reißen oder ihn zumindest von seiner Hose befreien und...

Wieso macht er es eigentlich nicht?

Er hat den Gedanken kaum gedacht, als er sich schon auf die Knie sinken lässt und Eriks Gürtel öffnet, den Verschluss seiner Jeans, die er gleich darauf nach unten streift. Der Kleine hat noch nicht richtig verstanden, was gerade geschieht, aber als es in seinem Kopf „klick“ macht, wimmert er - ein Geräusch, nach dem Marco süchtig werden könnte.

Erik versucht, Marco wieder nach oben zu ziehen, aber seine Versuche sind nur halbherzig, denn jetzt hat Marco seine Finger in Eriks Shorts geschoben und zieht auch sie langsam nach unten. Wahnsinn, sein Freund ist wunderschön und Marco leckt sich unbewusst über die Lippen.

„Marco, du musst nicht...“, hört er Erik von oben stammeln aber das spornt ihn nur noch mehr an. Er wird den Kleinen nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnen, bis er seinen eigenen Namen nicht mehr kennt.

Erik lehnt gegen die Wand und keucht, sein Blick ist nach unten gerichtet, wo Marco ihn jetzt sanft in die Hand nimmt. „Oh Gott,“ stöhnt Erik und mehr braucht es nicht, dass Marco ihn zärtlich küsst, mitten auf den sensibelsten Punkt, den er gleich darauf mit seiner Zunge umkreist. Der Kleine zittert und seine Atemzüge sind einem Stöhnen gewichen, das noch lauter wird, als Marco ihn endlich umschließt.

„Marco...“ presst Erik hervor und Marco beschließt, seine Bemühungen noch zu verstärken. Er saugt vorsichtig an Erik und wird mit einem kleinen Aufschrei belohnt, dem schnell noch ein zweiter folgt und ein dritter. Zunge, Lippen und Hand streicheln Erik gleichzeitig und Marco ist klar, dass der Kleine gleich kommt. Er freut sich darauf, er will seinen Orgasmus spüren, wohl wissend, dass er dafür verantwortlich ist.

Marco schaut nach oben und kurz treffen sich ihre Blicke. Der Anblick ist zu viel für Erik, Marco spürt genau, wie er seine Erfüllung findet, mitten in seinem Flur. Eriks Beine geben kurz nach, halten ihn dann aber doch aufrecht, während Marco schluckt und ihn weiter streichelt, immer weiter, bis Erik weich wird und die Anspannung einer wohligen Entspannung weicht. Marco küsst ihn noch einmal vorsichtig, glücklich, dass er dem Kleinen so gut tun konnte. Er möchte ihn halten, mit ihm im Schlafzimmer verschwinden, damit sie da weitermachen können, wo sie aufgehört haben.

Doch gerade als er aufstehen will, seine Knie ein bisschen steif, klingelt es an der Tür.

 

***

 

Als Erik am Parkplatz losfährt, zu Marcos Haus, kommt es ihm vor, als würde er in ein neues Leben fahren. Der Weg hinab von der Anhöhe fühlt sich an wie ein Start und als er wieder schneller fahren kann, krampft sich sein Herz zusammen vor Glück.

Er hat alles, was er sich immer erträumt hat. Er hat Marco.

Ja, er liebt Fußball, er hängt an seiner Familie und seinen Freunden, aber etwas hat immer gefehlt. Und dieses Etwas sitzt neben ihm in seinem Auto und scheint nicht weniger glücklich zu sein als er.

Erik hat sich gefreut, dass Marco vorgeschlagen hat, zu ihm nach Hause zu fahren. Er war bislang noch nie dort und dass Marco ihn in seine Wohnung lässt, ist ein starkes Zeichen für ihn. Außerdem hat er natürlich Lust auf ihn, sehr sogar.

Erik beschleunigt das Auto so weit, dass es nicht gefährlich wird, und legt seine Hand auf Marcos Bein. „Wir schaffen das“, hört er seinen Freund murmeln und es klingt wie ein Naturgesetz. Ja, natürlich werden sie es schaffen, was denn sonst?

Erik lässt seine Hand ein bisschen weiter nach oben wandern, weil er Marco fühlen möchte. Es scheint ihm nicht allein so zu gehen. “Hoffentlich schaffen wir es auch schnell zu mir“, sagt Marco und Erik schaltet in den nächsten Gang um die heiße Welle der Erregung zu verarbeiten, die seinen Körper erfasst.

 

***

 

Marcos Haus ist schön und groß, denkt Erik, als sein Freund die Tür aufschließt. Mehr sieht er allerdings erst mal nicht von Marcos Zuhause, denn im nächsten Moment wird er gegen die Wand im Flur gedrückt und spürt Marcos Lippen auf seinen. Seine Zunge begehrt Einlass und sie sind sofort wieder in einem tiefen Kuss verbunden. Es fühlt sich gut an, zwischen Marco und der Wand gefangen zu sein, so kann er sich ganz dem Kuss hingeben.

Marco allerdings hat andere Pläne, denn er lässt sich plötzlich auf die Knie sinken und... und... und...

Noch ehe Erik einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, hat Marco ihm die Jeans bis zu den Knöcheln gezogen. Er wimmert überrascht als Marco ihm auch noch die Shorts auszieht und der Atem seines Freundes über die Stelle seines Körpers streift, die sich so sehr nach ihm sehnt.

„Marco, du musst nicht...“, stottert er, aber sein Körper ist anderer Meinung. Alles in ihm schreit nach Erlösung, schreit nach seinem Freund. Als Marco ihn vorsichtig in die Hand nimmt, befürchtet er, dass er schon in der nächsten Sekunde kommt. Es sieht so heiß aus, wie Marco vor ihm kniet, ihn streichelt, ihn... „Oh Gott!“ stöhnt er und spürt Marcos Zunge, seine Lippen, die ihn sofort um den Verstand bringen.

Wie kann sich etwas so gut anfühlen? Erik vergisst Raum und Zeit, er spürt nur noch seinen Freund, der ihn liebkost wie ihn noch nie jemand liebkost hat. „Marco!“ stöhnt er und jetzt spürt er auch noch ein vorsichtiges Saugen, das ihn aufschreien lässt, wieder und wieder.

Er weiß, dass er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten kann, in Wirklichkeit ist er froh, dass er es schon so lange geschafft hat. Erik schaut nach unten und der Anblick, den er genießt, gibt ihm den Rest. Heiß und heftig kommt er in Marcos Mund, ohne Vorwarnung. Seine Beine geben nach und er weiß nicht, wie er sich auf den Füßen halten kann. Unbewusst spürt er, dass Marco schluckt und ihn weiter streichelt, durch all die umwerfenden Kontraktionen seines Körpers, durch den Höhepunkt der Lust und das entspannende Gefühl danach. Er fühlt noch einen letzten, zärtlichen Kuss und dann will er nur noch eines: Marco in seinen Armen halten.

Doch gerade, als er ihn nach oben ziehen will, klingelt es an der Tür.

 

***

 

Marco erstarrt, während Erik es wenigstens schafft, seinen Slip wieder dahin zu befördern, wo er hin gehört. Es klingelt noch mal und Erik hofft inständig, dass sie sich einfach weiter tot stellen können und dass der Besucher wieder geht.

Seine Hoffnung löst sich in Luft auf, als er einen Schlüssel im Schloss hört.

Marco bewegt sich immer noch nicht, er kniet weiter vor ihm, auch, als sich die Tür langsam öffnet.

Die Szene, die Erik sieht, hat etwas von Slapstick, denkt er später.

Marcels Gesicht erscheint im Türspalt, zu dem Marco jetzt auch blickt. „SCHEISSE!“ ruft Marcos Freund, als er erfasst, was sich hinter der Tür abspielt.

„SCHEISSE!“ ruft auch Marco, in den endlich wieder Leben kommt; ein Echo Marcels.

Jetzt erstarrt Marcel und Erik nutzt die Gelegenheit, ganz langsam seine Jeans nach oben zu ziehen. Marco und Marcel schauen sich entgeistert an und nur das Klicken von Eriks Gürtel zerreißt plötzlich die Stille.

Erik hofft, dass Marcel vielleicht gar nicht gesehen hat, dass er noch vor kurzem halbnackt war, aber die Hoffnung ist genauso lächerlich wie der Satz, den Marco jetzt sagt.

„Er hat seine Kontaktlinse verloren“, beteuert er, immer noch auf den Knien.

Erik könnte laut loslachen, wenn die Situation nicht so peinlich wäre. Er trägt überhaupt keine Kontaktlinsen, weil er hervorragend sieht. Im Moment würde er sich allerdings wünschen, dass er kurzsichtig wäre, dann müsste er Marcels fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ertragen.

Marco jedenfalls kniet weiter vor ihm und Erik fasst ihn sachte unter den Armen, um ihm endlich aufzuhelfen. „Lass gut sein“, sagt er sanft. Erik weiß nicht, wieso er die Sache in die Hand nehmen muss und warum er dazu überhaupt in der Lage ist, aber offenbar hat es sowohl Marco als auch Marcel die Sprache verschlagen. In seinem Körper zirkulieren dagegen immer noch Glückshormone, die ihm helfen, ein bisschen Ordnung in die Situation zu bringen.

„Ja, lass gut sein“, sagt plötzlich auch Marcel, der sich langsam wieder fängt. „Du musst mir nicht erklären, dass du ihm gerade einen...“

„...Gefallen getan hast“, unterbricht ihn Erik und schaut Marcos Freund warnend an.

Marco hängt schlaff in seinen Armen, aber wahrscheinlich würde es ihm genauso gehen, wenn sein bester Freund ihn in flagranti erwischt hätte.  
  
„Entschuldigung“, murmelt Marcel verlegen, „ich wollte nicht... Ich dachte, ich sollte dich zum Training fahren.“

Marco macht eine wegwerfende Geste und Erik bringt ihn vorsichtshalber ins Wohnzimmer, zum Sofa. „Kreislauf?“ fragt er besorgt, denn Marco sieht wirklich blass aus. „Hol ihm mal ein Wasser oder ne Cola“, bittet Erik Marcel, der sich sofort auf den Weg in die Küche macht.

Marco stürzt das kühle Getränk, das wenig später vor ihm steht, in großen Schlucken hinunter und Erik bekommt sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. Klar, dass Marcos Kehle trocken sein muss, nachdem er...

„Erik und ich sind zusammen“, sagt sein Freund schließlich und stellt das Glas mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab, als müsste er seinen Worten zusätzliches Gewicht verleihen.

Marcel zuckt, aber Erik kann nicht sagen, ob er sich über das Geräusch erschreckt hat oder über das, was sein bester Freund ihm gerade gesagt hat.  
  
Für ein paar Momente ist die Stimmung angespannt, dann grinst Marcel. „Dachte ich mir schon“, meint er, „sonst hättest du ihm nicht mitten am helllichten Tag in deinem Flur einen...“, Erik schaut ihn entsetzt an, „... _Gefallen_ getan.“

Marco bringt ein gequältes Lächeln zustande. „Können wir das bitte vergessen?“ fragt er und schaut Marcel flehend an.

„Klar“, sagt Marcel während er ihm freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern legt.

„Also ich würde es eigentlich ungern vergessen“, murmelt Erik schüchtern und endlich löst sich die Spannung, weil alle drei lachen müssen.


	13. Ausgerutscht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser, endlich bin ich mit einem neuen Update zurück. Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare, sie halten mich am Schreiben!
> 
> Liebe Blue_Night, ich hoffe, Du hast viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel. :-)))

„Fährt Erik dich zum Training?“ will Marcel wissen, immer noch grinsend, und gibt Marco einen kleinen Puff, bevor er seinen Arm wieder von Marcos Schulter nimmt.

Eine gute Frage, denkt Erik, ist das zu auffallend, wenn sie zusammen beim Training erscheinen oder sollte es ihnen egal sein? Was denkt Marco darüber? Und was machen sie überhaupt mit ihren Mannschaftskollegen, dem Trainer, den Mitarbeitern? Ihnen Bescheid sagen, was los ist? Er seufzt. Das wird alles viel komplizierter, als er gedacht hat, aber er will nicht darüber nachdenken, welche Probleme ihre Beziehung noch machen könnte. Erik will genießen und sich freuen und einfach glücklich sein.

„Kannst du mich bitte fahren?“ fragt Marco in Eriks Gedanken hinein und er meint nicht ihn, sondern Marcel.

Das fängt ja gut an.

Erik hat mit dieser Antwort gerechnet aber sie zu hören, tut trotzdem weh. „Verstehe“, murmelt er traurig.

„Hey,“ sagt Marco leise, „lass uns zusammen in Ruhe überlegen, wann wir es den anderen sagen. Ich möchte erst ein bisschen Zeit mit dir alleine haben.“

„Ist okay,“ murmelt Erik obwohl es natürlich nicht okay ist.

Marcel schaut ihn mitfühlend an. „Gib mir mal deine Adresse,“ sagt er und zückt sein Handy, um Straße und Hausnummer einzuspeichern.

„Wieso?“ meint Erik verblüfft, gibt Marcel aber seine Anschrift.

„Damit ich weiß, wo ich deinen Freund nach dem Training hinfahren muss“, zwinkert Marcel und entlockt Erik damit doch noch ein kleines Lächeln.

„Danke“, antwortet er perplex.

„Und du,“ Marcel wendet sich wieder an Marco, „erzählst mir auf der Fahrt zum Training erst mal, was ich offenbar in den letzten Tagen verpasst habe. Wieso hast du mir nicht früher Bescheid gesagt?“ Er guckt Marco streng an und jetzt kann sich Erik ein Lachen kaum noch verkneifen. Vielleicht ist es doch ganz gut, wenn Marco von Marcel zum Training gebracht wird.

„Öhm, kann ich nicht doch mit dir fahren, Erik?“

Marco schaut ihn bittend an, aber Erik und Marcel antworten gleichzeitig: „Nein!“

 

***

 

Marco weiß, was gleich passiert, wenn er in Marcels Auto einsteigt, das eigentlich sein eigenes ist. Er wird Fragen beantworten müssen, sehr viele Fragen, dabei kennt er doch die Antworten auch nicht. Er hat gemerkt, dass Erik enttäuscht war, als er ihm gesagt hat, dass er lieber von Marcel zum Trainingszentrum gefahren werden will.

Aber es ist alles so neu für ihn und wer weiß, wer ihnen noch auf die Schliche gekommen ist, wenn schon Mats sie durchschaut hat. Marco muss erst mal die Lage checken und einen Weg finden, unauffällig mit Erik umzugehen, ohne ihn dabei vor seinem geistigen Auge ständig nackt zu sehen.

„Ist dir heiß?“ fragt Marcel ihn, als er das Auto startet. „Du bist so rot im Gesicht.“ Schon wieder dieses süffisante Grinsen, Marco könnte seinen besten Freund umbringen.

„Nein“, antwortet er trotzig. „Und jetzt fang schon an.“

„Womit?“ meint Marcel unschuldig.

„Mich auszufragen.“ Marco wird langsam ungeduldig und ehrlich gesagt möchte er selbst gern mit Marcel darüber reden, wie sehr sein Leben in den vergangenen Stunden auf den Kopf gestellt wurde. Fürs erste jedoch will er etwas von Marcel wissen. „Hast du es geahnt?“

„Nein. Wäre ich sonst in deine Wohnung gekommen, während du ihm gerade...“

„Marcel, bitte!“ Marco unterbricht ihn. „Wir haben uns doch darauf geeinigt, dass wir das vergessen, oder?“ Er tippt mit den Fingern auf die Armlehne des Autos um die Fassung nicht zu verlieren.

„Erik will es nicht vergessen, hat er gesagt. Du musst ziemlich gut ge....“

„HÖR AUF!!!“ Jetzt reicht es Marco wirklich. Warum muss sein Freund eigentlich so eine furchtbare Nervensäge sein? Er bereut es mittlerweile zutiefst, dass er nicht doch mit Erik gefahren ist. Scheiß auf die anderen.

„Du bereust gerade, dass du nicht mit ihm gefahren bist, stimmt’s?“ Marcel grinst. „Du solltest dir wirklich überlegen, wie du das in Zukunft machen willst. Also, wie ihr das machen wollt. Aber jetzt erzähl mal, seit wann geht das schon so?“ Marcel ist wenigstens ein bisschen ernster geworden, vielleicht kann man jetzt vernünftig mit ihm reden.

„Seit gestern Abend.“ Marco atmet tief durch, weil er es selbst kaum glauben kann. Es ist erst ein paar Stunden her und trotzdem fühlt sich alles so vertraut an.

„Und dann lässt du ihn schon in deine Wohnung und...“

Marcel kann den Satz nicht einmal beenden, weil Marco jetzt auf 180 ist. „Bist du erst zufrieden, wenn du es hörst?!?! Ja, ich hab ihm einen....“

„Stop, stop, stop“, Marcel unterbricht Marco hastig, „keine Details. Eigentlich wollte ich sagen: ‚Und dann lässt du ihn schon in deine Wohnung und in dein Herz?‘ Aber schön, dass ich jetzt endgültig Bescheid weiß. Und ja, ich hab dich auch gern.“ Marcel grinst vor sich hin und Marco fühlt sich vollends auf den Arm genommen. Er hat überhaupt keine Lust mehr, mit seinem besten Freund über Erik zu reden. Hoffentlich sind sie bald da.

„Ich freu mich für dich,“ sagt Marcel plötzlich und Marco hört sofort, dass er es ernst meint. Endlich.

„Echt?“ murmelt er, immer noch ein bisschen beleidigt.

„Echt“, bestätigt Marcel. „Du warst viel zu lang alleine. Aber wie kam das denn?“

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte,“ antwortet Marco und fängt an zu erzählen.

 

***

 

Erik braucht ein bisschen länger als sonst, bis er sein Auto gestartet hat. Seine Finger zittern und vielleicht drückt er auch ein bisschen zu forsch aufs Gas. Aber hallo, sein ganzes Leben ist plötzlich ein anderes, da darf man auch mal etwas nervös sein.

Und wie nervös er ist.

Mit quietschenden Reifen biegt er auf den Parkplatz vor dem Trainingsgelände ein und Nuri kann gerade noch zur Seite springen, als Erik in die Parklücke braust. Auch Auba und Roman schauen schon zu ihm herüber. Und natürlich Mats.

Betont lässig steigt Erik aus dem Auto aus, hat aber offenbar seine Schnürsenkel nicht gebunden und stolpert direkt in Nuris Arme. „Was ist denn mit dir los?“ fragt sein Mannschaftskollege entgeistert.

Na klasse.

„Nichts,“ sagt Erik, bemüht, nicht in Mats’ Richtung zu schauen. „War nur ein bisschen in Eile.“

„Aber wir haben noch fast zwanzig Minuten?“ fragt Nuri ihn ungläubig. „Die meisten sind noch gar nicht hier, wir warten noch auf Matze, auf Lukasz, auf Gonzo,“ zählt Nuri auf, „und natürlich wie immer auf Marco.“

Erik verschluckt sich. „M.... müsste gleich da sein“, hustet er und bereut es in der nächsten Sekunde.

„Hast du ihn überholt oder was?“ will Nuri wissen und Erik nickt hastig. Wenn er so weiter macht, sind sie bereits in der nächsten Stunde aufgeflogen. Am besten malt er sich gleich ein Schild: „Marco und ich sind zusammen, bitte keine Fragen“ und hängt es sich um den Hals.

„Gehst du mit rein?“ Mats kommt Erik zur Hilfe und er lässt sich mit seinem Kapitän mitziehen.

„Tief durchatmen,“ flüstert Mats, „du kriegst das hin.“ Er lächelt ihn aufmunternd an und hält ihm die Tür zur Umkleidekabine auf. Zum Glück ist Eriks Platz ein Stück weg von Marcos und so kann er vorgeben, mit seinen Schuhen beschäftigt zu sein, als sein Freund schließlich auch eintrifft.

„Hey,“ sagt Marco, als er den Raum betritt, „hey“, antwortet Erik mit den anderen. Wenigstens das funktioniert. Erik übersteht sogar das Umziehen, ohne Marco mit den Augen auszuziehen, er hängt sich beim Training an Matze und an Mats und eine Zeit lang sieht wirklich alles so aus, als würde es gut gehen. Er ignoriert seinen Freund, konzentriert sich auf die Übungen, bis zum Trainingsspiel läuft alles ganz passabel.

Dumm ist halt nur, dass er Marco beim Spiel unbedingt etwas beweisen will, er will zeigen, was er so drauf hat. Sie spielen in der selben Mannschaft und Erik will gewinnen, er will den Ball nicht hergeben, auch nicht, als Papa auf ihn zurennt. Eigentlich müsste er zurückziehen, es ist immerhin nur ein kleines Trainingsspiel, er müsste es gut sein lassen und nicht sein Bein da stehen lassen, wo es jetzt steht...

Verdammte Scheiße!

Ein unglaublicher Schmerz zuckt durch Eriks Knöchel bevor er zu Boden geht und ihm schwarz vor Augen wird.

 

***

 

„Geht mal weg da!“ Marco hört die Stimme ihres Physiotherapeuten nur undeutlich, Eriks Stöhnen hört er dagegen umso besser. Es sieht nicht gut aus, das ist ihm klar. Papa hat Erik versehentlich voll erwischt, ihn weggegrätscht, weil er damit gerechnet hat, dass Erik zurück zieht. Wieso hat er das bloß nicht getan!

Ihr Physiotherapeut ist jetzt bei Erik und untersucht ihn vorsichtig, die Spieler stehen um beide herum.

Hoffentlich ist es nichts Schlimmes, denkt Marco, am besten nur eine Prellung. Der Physiotherapeut packt Eis auf Eriks Knöchel und versucht, ihm aufzuhelfen. „Marco, lässt du uns bitte?“  
  
Erst jetzt sieht Marco, dass seine Teamkollegen gar nicht Erik anschauen, sondern ihn. Mats guckt ein bisschen entsetzt, Nuri völlig perplex und Lukasz hat die Stirn gerunzelt. Gonzos Blick könnte man fast als schockiert bezeichnen, während Roman übers ganze Gesicht strahlt und Matze etwas verdattert aussieht. Was haben denn alle plötzlich?

Langsam schaut Marco an sich hinunter, ihm ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er neben Erik im Gras kniet. Aber er ist eben besorgt um seinen Mannschaftskameraden, was ist daran so verkehrt?

Marco lässt seinen Blick weiter schweifen und dann merkt er endlich, was die anderen schon längst realisiert haben: Er hält Eriks Hand.


	14. Hingefallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser, ich habe im Moment kaum Zeit zum Schreiben, was mich selbst ziemlich bedrückt. :-( Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Freude an diesem Update. Es fällt mir gerade leichter, auf Deutsch zu schreiben, daher gibt es ein neues Kapitel von "Geliebter Feind". Feedback wäre toll! 
> 
> Liebe Blue_Night, von ganzem Herzen danke für alles, was Du für mich tust und für Deine Geduld, wenn das "Real Life" mich mal wieder nach allen Regeln der Kunst fertig macht. ;-)

„Geht es wieder? Das sah schlimm aus, wie du auf deine _Hand_ gefallen bist. Ist sie gebrochen?“ Erik hört Marcos Stimme nur undeutlich obwohl sein Freund die Worte extra betont. Zu stark ist der Schmerz, der weiter in seinem Körper tobt.  
  
Allerdings in seinem Sprunggelenk und nicht in seiner Hand. Aber Erik kann sich im Moment nicht darum kümmern, dass sein Freund schon wieder mit einer völlig unglaubwürdigen Ausrede daher gekommen ist. Er muss mit ihm reden, aber nicht jetzt, wo reden sowieso schwierig ist, weil sein Fuß so weh tut. „Hmpf,“ murmelt er während Marco endlich - oder vielmehr leider - seine Hand loslässt.  
  
„Ist deine Hand auch verletzt?“ Jetzt schaltet sich der Physiotherapeut ein und ehe Erik sich versieht, befestigt Thomas eine weitere Eispackung an seinem Handgelenk. Ihhh, das ist kalt. Ein scharfer, unangenehmer Kontrast zu der Wärme von Marcos Fingern, aber er kann immer noch nicht antworten oder sich wehren.

Vorsichtig helfen der Physiotherapeut und Marco ihm auf und erst jetzt sieht Erik, dass ihre Mannschaftskollegen um sie herum stehen. Viele davon schauen Marco an und trotz des immer wieder aufwallenden Schmerzes versteht Erik, dass sie verstehen. Um sie abzulenken versucht er vorsichtig, etwas Gewicht auf seinen Knöchel zu verlagern, schreit aber sofort auf, weil es so weh tut. Er fühlt, dass Marco ihn fester um die Taille fasst, dass er ihn vorsichtig streichelt und am liebsten würde er einfach in seine Arme fallen und sich trösten lassen. Aber das geht natürlich nicht, wenn sie die letzten Reste der Fassade aufrecht erhalten wollen, die Marco schon zum Einsturz gebracht hat. Und so schleppt Erik sich zur Umkleidekabine, flankiert von ihrem Physiotherapeuten und seinem nicht mehr ganz so geheimen Freund.

  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
„Du solltest rausgehen zu den anderen und weiter trainieren. Wir haben das hier im Griff“, sagt Thomas zu Marco, nachdem er Erik auf die Liege im Behandlungsraum geholfen hat.  
  
Aber Marco will nicht weg, nicht bevor er weiß, was mit Erik los ist. Die Sache mit der Hand ist ihm peinlich, aber gleichzeitig würde er Eriks Finger am liebsten sofort wieder in seinen halten. Sein Kleiner ist verletzt, er muss doch für ihn da sein!

„Sag mir erst, was er hat“, murmelt er und drückt schnell Eriks Schulter. Das wird er ja wohl noch dürfen.  
  
Der Therapeut nimmt Eriks Fuß in seine Hand und bewegt ihn vorsichtig, aber Erik muss die Zähne zusammenbeißen, das sieht Marco genau.  
  
„Versuch, locker zu lassen“, sagt der Physio und jetzt stöhnt Erik doch leise auf. Marco muss gar nicht nachdenken, er greift instinktiv nach Eriks Hand, aber da ist ja immer noch die Eispackung und er schreckt vor der Kühle zurück - und gleichzeitig vor der Hitze, die ihn durchströmt als er realisiert, was er da wieder getan hat.  
  
„Mach das Eis weg,“ sagt ihr Therapeut beiläufig, „mir braucht ihr nichts vorzuspielen.“ Erschrocken sieht Marco Erik an aber sein Freund wartet auf Thomas’ erste Diagnose. „Ich denke, dass es ein Bänderriss sein könnte, aber wir müssen erst die Bilder abwarten“, sagt er schließlich.  
  
„Scheiße!“ entfährt es Erik und er sagt damit das, was Marco gerade denkt.  
  
„Wir kriegen das hin“, murmelt Marco und packt das Eis von Eriks Hand weg. Es tut ihm leid, was er getan hat und dass sie schon wieder aufgeflogen sind, aber noch mehr tut es ihm leid, dass Erik so eine schwere Verletzung hat. Er nimmt Eriks kalte Finger zwischen seine und wärmt sie vorsichtig. Das ist alles, was er im Moment für ihn tun kann.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Erik ist dankbar, dass Marco da ist und es ist ihm völlig egal, was ihr Physiotherapeut denkt. Sein Fuß fühlt sich immer noch schrecklich an und er weiß, dass er sich sehr wahrscheinlich schlimmer verletzt hat. Früher oder später werden die anderen sowieso mitbekommen, was mit ihnen los ist.  
  
Der nächste, der etwas mitbekommt, ist ihr Trainer.

Es klopft an der Tür und dann steht er schon im Raum, die Stirn besorgt in Falten gelegt. Zuerst beachtet er Marco gar nicht, sondern fragt Erik, wie es ihm geht und ihren Physiotherapeuten, ob es schon eine Diagnose gibt.

„Fährst du ihn ins Krankenhaus?“ fragt er, an Thomas gerichtet, der zustimmend nickt. „Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden und gute Besserung, Erik.“ Er drückt seinen Spieler kurz bevor er sich an Marco wendet. Erik hält den Atem an, er hat ein bisschen Angst, was jetzt passiert.

„Danke, dass du Erik geholfen hast“, sagt er. „Ich finde es gut, dass ihr euch besser versteht. Hat mir ehrlich gesagt Sorgen gemacht in den letzten Wochen, wie ihr miteinander umgegangen seid. Aber ich glaube, die Sorgen muss ich nicht mehr haben, oder?“

Erik sieht, wie Marco den Kopf schüttelt, er wirkt dabei leicht eingeschüchtert, dann aber strafft er die Schultern und schaut ihren Trainer fest an. „Wir brauchen noch ein bisschen Zeit,“ sagt er verklausuliert, aber natürlich versteht ihn sein Gegenüber.

„Dann reden wir später darüber,“ meint ihr Trainer, „Erik sollte sowieso erst mal untersucht werden. Und du solltest wieder mit auf den Platz kommen.“  
  
„Alles Gute,“ murmelt Marco. Erik merkt, dass er nicht weiß, was er machen soll. Bestimmt würde er ihn gerne kurz in den Arm nehmen, aber das ist eher schlecht. Zum Glück hat Erik eine Idee. Er hält Marco seine - immer noch kalte - Hand hin und sein Freund schlägt dankbar ein. Sie schauen sich an, in stillem Verstehen, bevor Marco ihrem Trainer folgt und Erik noch mal zuzwinkert. An der Tür sieht Marco im Regal etwas liegen und wirft es seinem Freund zu. Es ist einer von Romans Torwarthandschuhen.  
  
„Wärm mal deine Finger ein bisschen, die sind ja ganz kalt,“ grinst Marco und ist zur Tür hinaus, noch ehe Erik ihm den Handschuh an den Kopf werfen kann. Aber immerhin hat die Aktion sein Ziel erfüllt: Erik muss lachen und fühlt sich nicht mehr ganz so hilflos und verzweifelt.  
  
Zeit, in die Klinik zu fahren.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
„Vermutlich ein Bänderriss.“ Marco versucht, seinen Mannschaftskollegen den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, damit sie ihn nicht blöd anschauen oder fiese Fragen stellen. „Hat ganz schön Schmerzen, der Klei... ähem.“ Marco räuspert sich und fühlt, wie er rot wird.

Aber da schreitet ihr Trainer ein. „Das Übungsspiel ist beendet, wir laufen noch locker aus und dann war’s das für heute. Erik ist auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, sieht nicht so gut aus.“  
  
Seine Ansage hat den gewünschten Effekt und die Spieler murmeln gedämpft vor sich hin, bedrückt, dass es ihren Teamkollegen so schwer erwischt hat. Nur Mats muss natürlich wieder aus der Reihe tanzen. Er nimmt Marco beim Auslaufen zur Seite, weg von den anderen. „Die Jungs sind nicht doof“, flüstert er. Ach was.

„Ich hab gerade andere Probleme als ein, zwei unserer Mannschaftskollegen, die Verdacht schöpfen“, flüstert Marco zurück.

„Ein, zwei? Bist du so bescheuert oder tust du nur so? Die wissen fast alle Bescheid!“ Mats ist mittlerweile nicht mehr wirklich dezent.

„Stimmt“, hört Marco Nuri ganz trocken auf seiner anderen Seite sagen und fährt herum.

„Könnt ihr vielleicht mal ein bisschen leiser sein?“ Er funkelt sein Gegenüber bedrohlich an, aber der reagiert überhaupt nicht.

„Kannst du vielleicht mal aufhören, uns etwas vorzuspielen?“ Nuris Antwort sitzt, das muss Marco zugeben, und ihm fällt auch nichts ein, das er darauf noch entgegen könnte. Zumal Nuri ihn angrinst und damit mehr sagt als mit Worten. Und gucken die beiden Romans nicht auch schon zu ihnen rüber?

„Ich bring dich nachher zu ihm“, versucht Mats die Situation zu retten. Offenbar kennt sein Kapitän doch so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen, denkt Marco. Leider zu spät.

„Lass mal. Marcel holt mich ab,“ murmelt Marco und ist dieses Mal wirklich froh, dass er mit seinem besten Freund fahren kann.

  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
„ _Außenbandriss. Muss aber nicht operiert werden. Bin jetzt zuhause mit Gips_ “, schreibt Erik seinem Freund, nachdem er den Krankenhausmarathon hinter sich gebracht hat. Dann erst sieht er, dass Marco ihm schon einige Nachrichten geschrieben hat und muss lächeln. Vorsichtig wuchtet er sein Gipsbein aufs Sofa - ganz schön blöd ist das und mit den Krücken kann er auch noch nicht so richtig laufen. Dafür sind seine Finger umso schneller beim Tippen.  
  
„ _Kann ich vorbei kommen?_ “ schreibt Marco, und kurz danach „ _soll ich etwas mitbringen, hast du Hunger?_ “  
  
Oh ja, Erik hat Hunger, großen Hunger. Auf Marco, auch wenn er sich schon fragt, wie das mit seinem Gipsbein funktionieren soll. Ausgerechnet jetzt muss das passieren, wo er sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen kann und Marco unbedingt noch näher kommen will... Aber nein, er musste es ja übertreiben. Das hat er davon.  
  
„ _Ja, ich hab Hunger_ “, antwortet er, „ _aber zu essen musst du trotzdem nichts mitbringen :)_ “.  
  
„ _Verstehe :D_ “ antwortet Marco, „ _bin in einer halben Stunde da, Marcel fährt mich._ “  
  
Oh verdammt, das gibt das nächste Problem. Keiner von ihnen beiden kann in nächster Zeit Auto fahren. Vielleicht sollten sie doch noch einen weiteren Freund einweihen? Matze vielleicht? Wieso muss das alles so schwierig sein? Und er sollte dringend duschen bevor Marco da ist, fällt Erik ein, nur wie macht man das mit einem Gips? Plastiktüte drüber? Aber was, wenn er in der Dusche umfällt?  
  
Da klingelt Eriks Handy wieder, eine Nachricht von Marco. „ _Übrigens, ich kenne mich mit Gipsbeinen aus. Warte mit allem, bis ich da bin_ “, schreibt er.  
  
Der Mann kann Gedanken lesen, denkt Erik und legt das Handy zur Seite bevor er es wieder nimmt und seine Eltern anruft. Er muss ihnen Bescheid sagen, was mit ihm passiert ist, bevor sie es irgendwo anders mitkriegen.

 Fünf Minuten später hat Erik das Gespräch beendet, aber gleich das nächste Problem: Seine Mutter sitzt im Auto und ist auf dem Weg zu ihm.


	15. Ausgeknockt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr lieben, tollen Leser, was hab ich mich über die Kommentare zum letzten Kapitel gefreut! Vielen Dank! Da hatte ich gleich noch viel mehr Lust, das nächste Kapitel zu verfassen. Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß damit!
> 
> Liebe Blue_Night, ich hoffe, Du magst das Update. :-*

Als Marco endlich an der Tür klingelt, nimmt Erik hastig seine Krücken und humpelt zum Eingang seiner Wohnung. Er muss das wirklich noch üben, denn er stolpert fast über seine eigenen Füße - oder besser über den Fuß, der noch heil ist. Eigentlich dachte er, dass seine Wohnung relativ klein ist, aber der Weg zur Tür kommt ihm plötzlich unendlich lang vor. Er ist ganz außer Atem, als er endlich öffnen kann, die Krücken in der linken Hand, auf einem Fuß balancierend. „Ach, verdammt!“ flucht er, als ihm die Krücken auf den Boden fallen, bevor er die Tür richtig öffnen kann. Alles geht schief und sein Fuß tut auch höllisch weh.

Im nächsten Moment ist alles vergessen.

Erik hat es endlich geschafft, die Tür aufzumachen und da steht er: Der Mann seiner Träume. Oder vielmehr der Mann seiner wunderbaren Realität.

Marco sieht sehr besorgt aus, als er sich an Erik vorbei drückt, um die Krücken vom Boden aufzuheben und an die Wand zu lehnen. Dann schließt er die Tür hinter sich und Erik fühlt zwei Arme um sich, die ihn festhalten. Darauf hat er die ganze Zeit gewartet und plötzlich sind auch die Schmerzen wie weggeblasen.

Nur das Gipsbein ist es leider nicht. Erik verliert die Balance und hüpft auf seinem gesunden Bein, aber Marco hält ihn einfach noch fester. „Ich hab dich, Kleiner,“ flüstert er in Eriks Ohr. Eigentlich sollte er über den Kosenamen entrüstet sein, aber er ist viel zu schön, als dass Erik sich beschweren würde.

„Danke, Großer,“ flüstert er zurück bevor sie sich küssen. Also, so richtig küssen. So, dass Erik erleichtert feststellt, dass nur sein Sprunggelenk nicht mehr richtig funktioniert, andere Teile seines Körpers aber sehr wohl.

„Leg dich mal aufs Sofa,“ murmelt Marco nach einer Weile, „du musst dich ausruhen. Und ich muss mich um dich kümmern.“ Er gibt Erik seine Krücken wieder und hält ihm die Tür ins Wohnzimmer auf.

Erik konzentriert sich und siehe da, jetzt klappt es, dass er sich mit den Krücken fortbewegt. Marcos Gegenwart scheint ihm gut zu tun und ein Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen bevor er sich auf das Sofa legt und sein verletztes Bein auf das Polster hievt.

Marco setzt sich neben ihn und streichelt seine Wange. „Es tut mir so leid, was dir passiert ist,“ murmelt er, „sag mir, was ich dir Gutes tun kann.“

Da fällt Erik die Dusche wieder ein. Der Trainingsschweiß klebt noch an ihm und auch der Geruch vom Krankenhaus. „Duschen!“ sagt er inbrünstig.

Marco schaut ihn ungläubig an. „Duschen?!“ wiederholt er und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht Hunger und dann schauen wir einen Film oder so... Aber Duschen?“

„Hilfst du mir oder hilfst du mir nicht?“ erwidert Erik neckisch und streift sich sein Shirt über den Kopf. Schließlich ist er hier der Patient und Patienten dürfen das. „Ich kann das auch alleine machen, aber so ganz habe ich das noch nicht im Griff mit den Krücken und dem Bein...“ Er schwingt den Gips wieder vom Sofa und donnert ihn voll gegen den Couchtisch. Aua. Das war nicht beabsichtigt. Erik verzieht das Gesicht erneut, aber immerhin erhört ihn sein Freund jetzt.

„Dann gehen wir duschen,“ grinst Marco, „bevor du dich hier noch selbst verstümmelst. Hast du eine Plastiktüte da?“

Erik nickt und zeigt in Richtung der Küche. Er hat vor, seine Hose auszuziehen noch ehe Marco wieder zurück ist, aber das verflixte Kleidungsstück verheddert sich natürlich in dem dicken Verband und will weder vor noch zurück. „Scheiße hier!“ grummelt Erik und zerrt am Hosenbein bevor er bemerkt, dass Marco amüsiert im Türrahmen steht.

„Mit einem sexy Strip hat das aber wenig zu tun,“ flachst er, wird aber schnell wieder ernst. „Lass mich dir doch helfen“, flüstert er und befreit Erik gekonnt von seiner Trainingshose.

„Hmpf,“ antwortet Erik, „bin wohl ‘n bisschen hilflos gerade.“ Denken tut er: ‚Klasse, da sind wir erst einen Tag zusammen und schon falle ich ihm zur Last.’  
  
Er hüpft ohne seine Krücken Richtung Bad, kommt aber nicht weit. Marco hat den Arm um seine Taille geschlungen und stützt ihn wieder, so wie am Morgen, als der ganze Mist passiert ist. „Soll ich dich tragen?“ haucht Marco in Eriks Ohr.

„Untersteh dich!“ ist die angestrengte Antwort. Das fehlt noch. Allerdings ist Erik völlig geschafft, als sie endlich im Badezimmer ankommen. Wie war das mit den weiten Wegen in seiner Wohnung?

„Muss ausruhen“, nuschelt er und lässt sich auf die Toilette fallen. Er atmet schwer und gleich noch schwerer als er sieht, dass Marco sich auch auszieht. „Was tust du da?“ fragt er entgeistert.

„Dir beim Duschen helfen?!“ sagt Marco, „glaubst du, ich lasse dich da allein rein, so lange du auf einem Bein lebst?“

„Auweia,“ entfährt es Erik denn er weiß genau, dass diese Dusche dann nicht nur einen reinigenden Effekt haben wird. Sondern einen verdammt anregenden.

„Außerdem brauchst du ein bisschen Ablenkung. Ich könnte wetten, dass dein Fuß wehtut wie Hölle und du es bloß nicht zugeben willst. Stimmt’s oder hab ich recht?!“ Marco ist mittlerweile nackt und schon deswegen fällt Erik keine passende Antwort ein. Er steht auf und hangelt sich Richtung Dusche. Gerade hat er das Wasser angestellt, da hält ihn Marco auf. „Warte,“ flüstert er, „du musst doch erst deine Unterhose ausziehen.“ Und er streift vorsichtig Eriks letztes verbliebenes Kleidungsstück nach unten. Jetzt trägt er nichts mehr - außer einer Plastiktüte von Aldi.

 

***

 

Mit einem temporär Einbeinigen zu duschen ist Schwerstarbeit, stellt Marco nach nicht mal einer Minute fest. Erik hängt schwer auf ihm und versucht, sich zu waschen, während Marco die Balance für beide halten muss. Seine wachsende Erregung ist nicht gerade hilfreich dabei. Und Eriks Erregung, die gegen ihn drückt.

Deshalb ist er erleichtert, als Erik ihm endlich sagt, dass er fertig ist. Er hilft ihm, aus der Dusche zu steigen, hüllt ihn in ein Handtuch und setzt ihn wieder auf den Toilettendeckel.

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt, dass das zu viel wird,“ nuschelt Erik in das große Handtuch. „Ich hätte das auch ohne dich geschafft.“

„Ja, und dann hättest du noch ein Bein in Gips gehabt. Oder einen Arm. Oder deine süße Nase.“ Marco trocknet sich selbst ab und küsst Erik auf die Nasenspitze. „Steh mal auf, ich trockne dich ab.“

Es hat etwas sehr Rührendes, wie Erik so vor ihm steht. Das Wasser rinnt noch immer über seinen Körper und sein gesundes Bein zittert vor Anstrengung. Sanft reibt Marco mit dem Handtuch über Eriks Haut, saugt die Wasserperlen auf. „Gut so?“ flüstert er, während Erik eine Gänsehaut bekommt. Nicht wegen der Kälte, da ist sich Marco ziemlich sicher.

„Ja. Mehr.“ murmelt Erik, „Schlafzimmer.“

Marco streift schnell die Aldi-Plastiktüte nach unten und lässt sie im Bad liegen, bevor er Erik ins Schlafzimmer hilft. Beide haben es plötzlich schrecklich eilig und es ist ein Wunder, dass Erik an keiner Bodenschwelle hängen bleibt. Tatsächlich lässt er sich wenige Sekunden später, noch halbnass, auf dem Bett nieder und bewegt sich keinen Millimeter mehr. Nur ein ganz bestimmter Körperteil zuckt verlangend.

„Du bist so anziehend,“ sagt Marco und schluckt. Selbst ein Gipsbein kann Eriks Schönheit nicht entstellen und er beeilt sich, sich neben seinem Freund ins Bett zu legen und die Decke über beide zu ziehen. Er beugt sich über Erik und küsst ihn erneut, bemüht, ihn von seiner Verletzung abzulenken.

Nur dass die Verletzung sehr präsent ist.

Erik will sich auf die Seite rollen, aber das Gipsbein stoppt seine Bewegung und er knallt gegen Marco, bevor der harte Verband auf Marcos Fuß fällt. „Scheiße, sorry!“ ruft der Kleine. Aber da hat Marco eine Idee.

„Ich schlage vor, du bleibst einfach ganz ruhig liegen und ich mache den Rest,“ meint er.

„So? Auf der Seite liegen?“ fragt Erik. Seine Stimme wird halb von seinem dicken Kissen erstickt.

„Wenn es bequem ist, genau so,“ antwortet Marco und dreht sich auch auf die Seite.

„Ist es,“ nuschelt Erik, „sehr sogar.“

„Ist das hier auch bequem?“ flüstert Marco direkt in sein Ohr. Er kann fühlen, wie der Kleine erschauert und lächelt zufrieden. Er zieht Erik von hinten in seine Arme, kuschelt sich an ihn und lässt seine Hand über Eriks Körper wandern.

„Ja!“ stöhnt der Kleine, „und wie. Hör nicht auf, bitte.“ Er drückt sich enger an seinen Freund, der jetzt findet, nach was er gesucht hat. War nicht schwer, denkt Marco, als er Erik in die Hand nimmt und streichelt. Das Gipsbein ist ihm jetzt egal, alles was zählt, ist Erik, und dass er ihm gut tut. Marco küsst Eriks Ohrläppchen, lässt seine Zunge über die empfindliche Stelle wandern, beschleunigt die Bewegungen seiner Hand.

Dieses Mal ist Erik fast still, als er kommt, Marco spürt nur, wie es ihn durchschüttelt und wie er seufzt. „Ruh dich aus, Kleiner,“ sagt er zärtlich. Er findet Taschentücher, an denen er seine Hand abwischen kann, ohne das Bett verlassen zu müssen.

„Und du?“ sagt Erik nach einer Weile. Er klingt schläfrig und Marco weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass die Schmerzmittel, die er bestimmt bekommen hat, inzwischen wirken.

„Später,“ sagt er, obwohl er sich nach seinem Kleinen sehnt. Aber der braucht jetzt Schlaf dringender als alles andere. „Ich bleibe hier, keine Sorge.“

„Mama. Vier Stunden. Etwa,“ murmelt Erik bevor er einschläft. Bloß versteht Marco nicht so ganz, was er damit meint.


	16. Aufgewacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser, ich hoffe, Ihr hattet alle schöne Weihnachten!
> 
> Ich bin mit diesem Update nicht wirklich zufrieden, aber wenn ich noch mehr daran rumschreibe, wird es auch nicht besser. Habt trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Als Erik wieder aufwacht, ist es dunkel im Zimmer. Für einen kurzen Moment vergisst er sein Gipsbein und bekommt Panik, als er seinen Fuß nicht richtig bewegen kann. Danach fällt ihm alles wieder ein.

Wie er sich verletzt hat. Wie er ins Krankenhaus gefahren wurde. Wie Marco sich um ihm gekümmert hat. Wie seine Mutter angekündigt hat, nach Dortmund zu kommen.

„Scheiße!“ entfährt es ihm und er sucht den Lichtschalter.

„Was’n los?“ murmelt es neben ihm. „Bin glaub’ ich auch kurz eingeschlafen.“

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit erscheint Marcos zerzauster Haarschopf neben Erik, der endlich das Licht angeknipst hat und gegen die Helligkeit anblinzelt.

„Wie spät ist es!“ fragt Erik hektisch. Er findet weder seine Uhr noch sein Handy.

„Is doch egal,“ nuschelt Marco und versucht, Erik in seine Arme zu ziehen. „Jedenfalls wäre es Zeit, um...“ Er beendet den Satz nicht, sondern küsst Eriks Schlüsselbein.

„Meine Mutter wollte herkommen!“ ruft Erik, „ich muss unbedingt wissen, wie viel Uhr es ist!“

„Ach, das wolltest du mir vorhin sagen!“ Jetzt kommt auch Leben in Marco. „Aber wenn sie schon hier wäre, hätten wir das doch gehört.“

„Stimmt,“ seufzt Erik erleichtert. Das wäre ja noch schöner gewesen, wenn auch seine Mutter sie in flagranti erwischt hätte. Nachdem schon Mats, Marcel, die halbe Mannschaft, der Trainer, ihr Physiotherapeut... Erik bricht die Aufzählung lieber ab, denn eigentlich sollte er sich besser fragen, wer noch nicht über sie Bescheid weiß.  
  
Jetzt wird er sowieso abgelenkt, weil Marco wieder angefangen hat, ihn zu küssen. „Meinst du, wir haben noch Zeit, bevor sie hier ist?“ flüstert er in Eriks Ohr.

„Wir können es ja probieren...“ murmelt Erik. Er weiß, er sollte das nicht tun, aber wie kann er denn dieser lebenden Versuchung in seinem Bett widerstehen? Seine Hand findet wie von selbst den Weg nach unten, um Marco zu streicheln.

„Warte, ich muss vorher noch kurz wohin,“ sagt Marco leise, „ich bin gleich wieder da. Geh nicht weg, okay?“

„Weggehen ist eh schwierig,“ grinst Erik voller Vorfreude. Er bekommt einfach nicht genug von seinem Freund. Er schaut Marco sehnsüchtig nach, wie er aus dem Bett steigt und nackt zur Tür in Richtung Toilette läuft.

Er sieht Marcos schöne Beine, seinen knackigen Hintern...  
  
...und hört seinen erstickten Schrei.

„Oh Gott!“ stammelt Marco und dann ist sein Freund ganz schnell wieder im Schlafzimmer und schlägt die Tür hinter sich zu. Marco ist leichenblass und Erik kann ihn nur entsetzt anschauen. Dann meldet sich eine Frauenstimme zu Wort - eine Stimme, die Erik nur zu gut kennt.

„Erik, Schatz, bist du wach? Ich hab draußen im Wohnzimmer gewartet, weil ich mir gedacht habe, dass du schläfst. Kann ich reinkommen?“

Marco schüttelt hektisch den Kopf, aber es ist zu spät. Beide können nur noch die Klinke anstarren, die im nächsten Moment nach unten gedrückt wird. Wie in Zeitlupe geht die Tür auf.

Und dann hören sie einen weiteren Schrei.

 

***

 

„Erik! Da steht ein nackter Mann in deinem Schlafzimmer!“

Seine Mutter hat eine präzise Auffassungsgabe, das muss Erik ihr lassen. Erik liegt immer noch im Bett, die Decke fest über sich gezogen, während Marco davor steht und versucht, sich wenigstens mit seinen Händen zu bedecken. Nie war Erik so erleichtert, dass Marco große Hände hat.

„Marco?! Bist du das?“

Ja, die Auffassungsgabe von Eriks Mutter ist in der Tat sehr präzise. Allerdings würde Erik sich wünschen, dass sie endlich zu dem Schluss kommt, wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Oder irgendwohin, wo sich nicht zwei nackte Männer aufhalten, die gerade beim Sex erwischt wurden.

„Ja, bin ich. Freut mich. Entschuldigung.“ Für einen kurzen Moment befürchtet Erik, dass Marco seiner Mutter die Hand gibt, aber er bewegt sie zum Glück nicht.

Dafür bewegt er sich selbst. „Ich geh mal eben duschen,“ sagt er und drückt sich aus dem Zimmer, vorbei an Eriks Mutter, die gerade die Puzzlestücke in ihrem Kopf zusammensetzt. Bevor Marco den Raum verlässt, kickt er noch unauffällig das benutzte Taschentuch unters Bett.

„Schatz, warum ist Marco hier?“ fragt Eriks Mutter jetzt, „und willst du nicht aufstehen?“

„Nein, will ich nicht!“ sagt Erik lauter als geplant. „Mum, kannst du bitte kurz rausgehen? Aber vielleicht nicht gerade ins Bad?“ Er schaut sie flehend an.

„Ah, wollte Marco bei dir duschen?“ sagt sie und Erik stöhnt innerlich. Er ist kurz abgelenkt und merkt deswegen nicht, was seine Mutter vor hat. „Komm, ich helfe dir aus dem Bett.“

Ehe Erik sich wehren kann, hat seine Mutter die Bettdecke weggezogen und Erik liegt nackt wie ein Baby - nicht mal die Aldi-Tüte schützt ihn - vor ihr.  
  
Und jetzt endlich versteht sie.

„Seid ihr? Ich meine, bist du? Hast du? Mit Marco?!“ Sie schaut ihren Sohn an, ihre Augen groß wie Untertassen.

Eriks Mutter muss sich sammeln aber danach kommt der Satz, den vermutlich alle Mütter dieser Welt auswendig gelernt haben, inklusive des vorwurfsvollen Tons: „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt!“

Ja, wieso hat er nichts gesagt. Vielleicht, weil das alles hier für ihn auch neu ist? Weil sein Fuß weh tut? Weil er ein Recht auf Privatsphäre hat?

„Mama“, sagt Erik beschwörend. „Geh ins Wohnzimmer, mach dir einen Kaffee, ein Spiegelei oder irgendwas. Aber lass uns bitte Zeit, damit wir uns in Ruhe wieder anziehen können. Okay?!“

„Okay,“ antwortet seine Mutter verdattert. Aber immerhin tritt sie den Rückzug an.

 

***

 

Marco sitzt gefangen im Bad, ohne Klamotten, und weiß nicht, ob er lachen oder heulen soll. Die Sache sollte ihm peinlich sein, aber das ist sie irgendwie nicht. Es ist vielmehr so, als würde er seine gerechte Strafe bekommen - die Strafe dafür, dass er Erik so lange so schlecht behandelt hat. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur logisch, dass jetzt, wo er sich endlich zu dem Kleinen bekannt hat, alle möglichen Leute ungeplant über ihre Beziehung stolpern.

Gut, er hätte jetzt nicht unbedingt nackt sein müssen dabei, aber es ist nun mal passiert. Wichtig wäre, dass sein Kleiner die Misere erkennt und ihm wenigstens eine Unterhose bringt. Ob Erik irgendwo im Schrank etwas zum Anziehen versteckt hat?

Marco öffnet eine Tür und dann fallen ihm fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Wieso steht denn da eine Tube, deren Inhalt ihm sehr bekannt vorkommt? Offensichtlich geöffnet? Was hat Erik damit getan?

Sekunden später kommt der Kleine ins Badezimmer gehumpelt, wo Marco immer noch mit der Tube dasteht. Unglaublich, wie rot Eriks Wangen werden können, wenn er aufgeregt ist.

„Es tut mir so leid,“ stottert Erik, „ich wusste nicht, dass Mum da ist. Sie hat einen Schlüssel und, und... und was hast du da in der Hand? Ach Scheiße, das auch noch!“ Erik schwankt bedenklich und Marco lässt schnell den Gegenstand fallen, um ihn aufzufangen.

„So, du setzt dich jetzt erst mal hin, beruhigst dich und ich hole uns ein paar Klamotten. Dann kümmern wir uns um deine Mutter.“ Als Erik auf der Toilettenschüssel hockt, hebt Marco die Tube auf.

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!“ sagt Erik aufgewühlt, „ich hab wirklich noch nie mit einem anderen...“ Der Kleine versteckt sein Gesicht in den Händen und reagiert auch nicht, als Marco versucht, die Finger wegzuziehen. „Lass mich, das ist alles so peinlich.“

Klasse, denkt Marco. Er sitzt hier mit Eriks überrumpelter Mutter und mit einem verzweifelten Freund, hat nichts an, muss aber irgendwie die Fronten klären. Was soll er jetzt machen? Und dann hat er eine Idee. Eine vermutlich ziemlich dumme Idee, aber nichts tun wäre noch blöder.

Marco öffnet die Tube und nimmt etwas von ihrem Inhalt in seine Hand. „Ich weiß, was du damit gemacht hast,“ raunt er und fängt an, Erik zu streicheln, der erstaunlicherweise sofort reagiert. „Das hier, oder?“ Seine Finger finden die Stelle, die Erik offenbar alles andere vergessen lässt. Marco weiß, dass er es nicht tun sollte, aber er kann nicht anders. Eigentlich hat er erwartet, dass Erik sich wehrt, aber der Kleine klammert sich nur an ihn und beißt auf seine Lippen, während Marco ihn verwöhnt.

„Erik? Alles okay?“ ruft von draußen seine Mutter.

Kaum hörbar murmelt der Kleine an Marcos Schulter. „Ja, alles bestens. Ich komme gleich“ - und genau das tut er im nächsten Moment.

 

***

 

Zehn Minuten später sitzen Marco und Erik angezogen, aber immer noch mit roten Wangen, vor Eriks Mutter und vor drei Tassen Kaffee.

„Es tut mir leid,“ sagt sie, „ich hätte hier nicht einfach reinkommen dürfen.“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf und schaut entschuldigend von Erik zu Marco und wieder zurück.  
  
„Mom, ich...“ sagt Erik weil er einfach nicht weitersprechen kann. Er hat keine Ahnung, ob seine Mutter wusste, dass er auf Jungs steht. Auf Marco steht. Auf Marco, der ihm vor ein paar Minuten...

„Alles ist gut, Schatz,“ antwortet sie und streicht Erik über die Haare. „Ich freu mich für euch. Darf ich fragen, ob ihr zusammen seid?“

„Ja, sind wir,“ antwortet Marco und Erik schaut ihn verknallt an. Eigentlich ist es gar nicht so schlimm, wenn seine Mutter jetzt Bescheid weiß, denkt Erik. Es macht Vieles einfacher. „Ich ruf dann mal Marcel an, dass er mich abholt,“ ergänzt sein Freund und steht auf.

„Auf keinen Fall, du bleibst hier!“ antwortet Eriks Mutter energisch. „Ich schlafe im Hotel.“

„Mom, du musst nicht...“, murmelt Erik halbherzig denn natürlich würde er viel lieber Marco weiter bei sich beherbergen, so sehr er an seiner Mutter hängt.

„Schatz, ich war auch mal jung,“ zwinkert sie den beiden zu und nimmt ihre Tasche. „Du kriegst das hin mit deinem Bein?“

„Ich pass auf ihn auf,“ verkündet Marco entschlossen. „Ich bring ihn gleich wieder ins... ins... naja, ins Bett.“

Eriks Mutter ist schon fast zur Tür raus, dreht sich aber noch mal um. „Oh, da habe ich keine Zweifel,“ sagt sie und grinst.


	17. Ausgeruht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser, ein ganz herzliches "Dankeschön" für das tolle Feedback zum vorherigen Kapitel! Ich habe mir vorgenommen, in der Zeit bis Neujahr jeden Tag ein neues Update einer meiner Geschichten zu schreiben und deswegen kommt hier gleich noch ein Kapitel von "Geliebter Feind". Habt viel Spaß damit, Feedback wäre wie immer grandios. :-)

Marco verabschiedet Eriks Mutter und als er die Tür hinter ihr schließt, lehnt er sich kurz dagegen und schließt die Augen. Ihm ist ein bisschen schwindlig und er fühlt sich wie in einem Karussell, das sich immer weiter dreht. Und er weiß, dass er das Karussell selbst in Gang gebracht hat.     
  
Das Schicksal will ihm wohl zeigen, dass er seiner Bestimmung sowieso nicht entkommen kann. Monatelang hat er sich gegen seine Gefühle gewehrt, hat sich und andere angelogen. Und jetzt kriegen innerhalb von wenigen Tagen fast alle Menschen in seiner Umgebung mit, dass er mit Erik zusammen ist.

 _Fast_ alle.

Eine Chance hat Marco noch, nicht ertappt zu werden, sondern aus freien Stücken zu sagen, dass er Erik liebt.

Bei seiner Familie.

„Kommst du?!“ hört er Erik ungeduldig vom Sofa rufen, wo er ihn zurückgelassen hat, das verletzte Bein bequem auf ein Kissen gebettet.

„Ja, ich komme!“ ruft Marco zurück und muss grinsen. Die Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte ist ziemlich plump, aber er hätte jetzt wirklich nichts dagegen, ein bisschen Zerstreuung in Eriks Armen zu finden.

 

   ***

 

Erik ist froh, dass sie den Besuch seiner Mutter überstanden haben. Sie hat versprochen, morgen nach ihm zu schauen, wenn Marco beim Training ist. Aber jetzt hat er erst mal ein paar hoffentlich ungestörte Stunden mit seinem Freund.   „Kommst du?!“ fragt er ihn und er meint es genau so, wie er es sagt. Er hat hier unbedingt etwas wieder gut zu machen und überhaupt ist es schon viel zu lange her, dass er Marcos nackte Haut auf seiner gespürt hat. Irgendwie wird das wohl gehen mit dem verdammten Gipsbein. Er kann es kaum erwarten, bis er endlich wieder beweglich ist, denn dann will er unbedingt… mit Marco schlafen.

Ein heißer Kuss reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken; ein heißer Kuss und zwei Hände, die unter sein T-Shirt fahren. Große Hände. Erik muss schmunzeln, wenn er darüber nachdenkt, wie Marco vor seiner Mutter gestanden ist - im nackten Zustand, den er jetzt gerne wieder herstellen würde für das, was er vorhat.   „Kannst du dich ausziehen?“ fragt er so unschuldig wie möglich, obwohl schon die Frage an sich alles andere als unschuldig ist.

„Was?!“ antwortet Marco verblüfft.

„Ich möchte gern was ausprobieren.“ Eriks Wangen werden schon wieder rot, aber schließlich ist das hier eine Premiere für ihn. Also, das mit dem Gipsbein und das, was er jetzt vorhat.

„Ganz ausziehen? So richtig?“ Marco ist immer noch perplex, wirft aber immerhin schon sein T-Shirt zur Seite.  

„Ja. Am besten alles.“ Erik läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als er sieht, wie Marco Stück für Stück seine Kleidung wieder los wird. Deshalb tätschelt Erik sein eigenes Gipsbein, zum ersten Mal nicht angenervt davon. Es kann auch Vorteile haben, wenn man hilflos auf dem Sofa liegt und nur zuschauen kann, denkt er. Zwischendurch zieht er sein eigenes Shirt aus, denn seine Arme funktionieren ja noch prima.

Und seine Zunge hoffentlich auch.

„Komm her,“ flüstert Erik, als Marco ganz nackt ist, und rutscht ein bisschen höher auf dem Sofa. Er sitzt jetzt fast aufrecht mit jeder Menge Kissen im Rücken und ist perfekt positioniert, um…

„Kannst Du Dich über mich knien?“ fragt Erik und kaut auf seiner Lippe. Er hofft, dass er sich nicht völlig blöd anstellt.     
  
„Ja, kann ich?“ Marcos Antwort ist mehr eine Frage, weil er offenbar noch nicht versteht, auf was Erik hinaus will. Er beugt sich über Erik, der die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packt - oder vielmehr Marcos Hintern. 

Langsam zieht er ihn näher zu sich, bis er ihn nicht nur sehen, sondern auch schmecken kann. „Verdammt, Erik!“ seufzt Marco, als er endlich kapiert, was sein Freund vor hat. Erik selbst kann nicht mehr antworten, weil er seinen Mund und seine Zunge für etwas ganz anderes braucht. Marco schmeckt unheimlich gut und er fühlt sich umwerfend an, samtig und stark.  

„Ist das gut so?“ murmelt Erik gegen seine Haut. Er kann nur beten, dass er alles richtig macht, instinktiv.   

„Oh Gott, ja,“ ist die heisere Antwort, „hör bloß nicht auf, Erik, bitte mach weiter.“ Marco wühlt in Eriks Haaren, streichelt ihn und sein Atem wird schwer, so schwer. Marco versucht sich wegzudrehen, als er kommt, aber Erik will alles von ihm haben und er hält ihn fest, fasziniert und voller Liebe.

 

***

 

„Wtdtl.“

  „Hm?“ Der Kleine schaut ihn mit großen Augen an. Klar, dieses undefinierbare Murmeln hat er nicht verstanden aber Marco muss sich anstrengen, um nach diesem unglaublichen Orgasmus überhaupt noch etwas sagen zu können.

  „War. Das. Toll.“ formuliert er sorgfältig, aber mit Mühe, und legt sich neben Erik, der ihn in seine Arme zieht, so gut er kann. „Danke“, flüstert Marco gegen Eriks Brust. Es ist so so gut, von ihm gehalten zu werden. Erik mag sein Kleiner sein aber das heißt nicht, dass Marco sich in seinen Armen nicht geborgen und sicher fühlen würde.  
  
  „Echt?“ Erik küsst Marcos Haare und streichelt sanft seinen Nacken.

„Ja, echt.“ Wäre Marco ein Kater, würde er jetzt anfangen zu schnurren, so schön ist es, von Erik liebkost zu werden. „Aber ich muss dir noch was sagen.“

Erik spannt sich sofort an, das spürt Marco. „Was denn? Was Schlimmes?“  

„Nein.“ Marco versucht, es herunterzuspielen. „Ich dachte nur…. Ich würde gern… Also, meine Eltern.“   Eigentlich hat er Erik beruhigen wollen, aber durch sein Gestammel erreicht er genau das Gegenteil.

„Deine Eltern?!“ Erik schluckt hörbar und Marco hat sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil die Kehle vom Kleinen sowieso schon trocken sein muss, nachdem er ihn gerade verwöhnt hat.

„Ich würde gern meinen Eltern sagen, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich meine, selbst sagen. Ohne, dass sie es aus Versehen mitbekommen.“ Marco rappelt sich mühsam auf, um Erik in die Augen schauen zu können. „Wäre das okay für dich? Ich meine, es tut mir leid, dass deine Mutter es so hat erfahren müssen, aber…“

Weiter kommt er nicht, denn Erik küsst ihn stürmisch. „Klar ist das okay!“

Marco ist so erleichtert, dass er Erik gleich zurück küssen muss.     
  
„Wir können ja nach dem nächsten Spiel was mit ihnen ausmachen,“ murmelt Erik gegen die Wange von seinem Freund.

„Aber das nächste Spiel ist erst in zwei Wochen!“ entfährt es Marco. Mist. Das läuft nicht wie geplant.

  „An was hättest du denn gedacht?“ Oh Mann, warum klingt Erik bloß schon wieder so verführerisch. Marco kann sich kaum konzentrieren.

„Sie laden mich immer ein Mal in der Woche zum Essen ein,“ antwortet er, „willst du vielleicht mitkommen?“ Jetzt ist es raus.

„Ich? Zu deinen Eltern?“ Wenn Erik gerade noch die nächste Runde Liebemachen im Sinn hatte mit seiner anzüglichen Stimmlage, ist er mittlerweile ganz sicher davon abgekommen und hört sich nur noch entsetzt an. „Wann gehst du denn wieder zu ihnen?“ fügt er vorsichtig hinzu.

  „Ähm…. morgen Mittag?“ Marco versucht sein bestes „Bitte-hab-mich-lieb-auch-wenn-ich-dich-gerade-ziemlich-aus-der-Fassung-gebracht-habe“-Lächeln, um Erik zu bestechen.

„Morgen Mittag???!!!“ Erik ist definitiv ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht. „Gib mir mal mein Handy, wie spät ist es? Das sind ja keine 24 Stunden mehr?“ Der Kleine versucht, sein Telefon vom Couchtisch zu angeln, beugt sich dabei aber zu weit vor und alles geht plötzlich ganz schnell. Es gibt ein Besorgnis erregendes Geräusch und kurz danach ist Erik samt Gipsbein vom Sofa gefallen. Marco liegt halb auf ihm und hat sich fürchterlich erschrocken.

„Bist du okay?“ Marcos Stimme zittert und seine Hand tastet vorsichtig nach Eriks Bein. „Soll ich unseren Arzt rufen?“ Quälende Sekunden lang rührt sich Erik nicht, macht auch nicht die Augen auf, und Marcos Herz schlägt wie verrückt vor Sorge.   

„Nee,“ sagt Erik plötzlich und grinst zufrieden von einem Ohr zum anderen, weil er Marco offensichtlich auch einen Schrecken eingejagt hat. „Ruf lieber deine Eltern an und sag, dass wir kommen.“


	18. Eingeladen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser, wie versprochen ein neues Kapitel der Geschichte. :-) Es ist vielleicht nicht so, wie Ihr (und Marco) es Euch erhofft habt, aber dann irgendwie wieder doch. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke für Eure Unterstützung!

Am nächsten Tag kommen Marco und Erik beinahe zu spät zu Marcos Eltern.

Erik sitzt ziemlich zerzaust auf der Rückbank des Autos, das Marcos Freund Marcel steuert. Marco hat ihn eingeladen, auch mit seinen Eltern zu essen, aber Marcel hat nur gegrinst. „Macht das mal schön alleine! Ich hab noch was anderes vor.“

Erik ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht stimmt, aber sie haben Marcel sowieso schon zehn Minuten im Auto warten lassen, weil sie, naja, ...abgelenkt waren.

„Verdammt, ich hab überhaupt nichts für deine Mutter dabei!“ Erik fällt plötzlich ein, dass er vielleicht ein Gastgeschenk hätte mitbringen können. Marco hat am Telefon nämlich angekündigt, dass er „seinen verletzten Teamkollegen“ mitbringt, „weil er sonst nichts Anständiges zu essen bekommen würde“. Erik hat keine Ahnung, ob Marcos Mutter das geglaubt hat und er möchte darüber auch nicht wirklich nachdenken, er ist schon aufgeregt genug.

Eigentlich hätten sie sich absprechen sollen, wie sie Marcos Eltern sagen, dass sie zusammen sind. Jetzt ist es zu spät denn vor Marcels neugierigen Ohren will Erik nicht davon anfangen. Wird schon schiefgehen.

„Macht nichts, wenn du nichts dabei hast, sie erwarten bestimmt nichts,“ versucht Marco vom Beifahrersitz aus seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

„Außerdem hättest du mit deinen beiden Krücken sowieso keine Hand frei für Blumen“, sagt Marcel beflissen. „Au!“ beschwert er sich kurz darauf, weil Marco ihn gehauen hat.

Erik ist echt froh, dass sie ein paar Minuten später angekommen sind und er aus dem Auto humpeln kann. Marcel wünscht ihnen noch viel Glück, bevor er sich verabschiedet, und dann steht Erik mit hämmerndem Herzen auf dem Gehweg und hält sich an seinen Krücken fest, als könnte er der Herausforderung mit drei „Beinen“ besser begegnen als mit zweien.

„Aufgeregt?“ fragt Marco und geht voraus zur Eingangstür. „Musst du nicht sein, lass mich einfach reden.“

„Genau das ist ja das Problem,“ murmelt Erik zu sich selbst und dann ergibt er sich seinem Schicksal.

 

***

 

„Schatz, da seid ihr ja!“ Marcos Mutter zieht ihren Sohn sofort in die Arme, nachdem sie ihnen die Tür aufgemacht hat. „Hallo Erik, schön, dich zu sehen,“ ergänzt sie, bevor sie zurück ins Haus geht. „Kommt rein, ich muss nach dem Essen schauen. Geht das mit deinen Krücken?“

„Klar, vielen Dank,“ sagt Erik und folgt Marco und seiner Mutter ins Haus. Das hat er schon mal hinbekommen. Er schaut sich vorsichtig in dem liebevoll eingerichteten Haus um und betrachtet die Fotos, die im Flur hängen. „Du warst süß als Kind“, flüstert er in Marcos Richtung, der schüchtern lächelt.

„Nur als Kind?“ antwortet sein Freund und Erik muss sich beherrschen, ihn nicht zu küssen. Sie dürfen das hier nicht verderben; er weiß, wie wichtig es Marco ist, seinen Eltern persönlich die Wahrheit über sie zu sagen.

„Ihr könnt schon mal rüber gehen, Papa ist auch gleich da“, ruft Marcos Mutter aus der Küche, von der ein herrlicher Duft ausgeht.

Erik folgt Marco ins Wohnzimmer und lässt sich aufs Sofa fallen. Sein Fuß tut von der Anstrengung wieder ein bisschen mehr weh, aber das will er jetzt nicht sagen. Marco lehnt die Tür hinter sich an und setzt sich neben Erik. Sie hören Marcos Mutter in der Küche mit Töpfen und Schüsseln hantieren, sehen sie aber nicht, weil sie mit dem Rücken zur Tür sitzen.

„Wie wird das gleich?“ sagt Erik so leise wie möglich. „Willst du es ihnen sagen? Soll ich auch was machen?“

„Ich übernehme das komplett,“ sagt Marco und legt die Hand auf Eriks verletztes Bein, das sich schon allein durch den Kontakt sofort besser anfühlt. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kriege das hin. Ich sage ihnen, dass ich ihnen etwas mitteilen muss und dass es mit dir zu tun hat. Dass ich mich schon vor Monaten in dich verliebt habe und dass wir jetzt endlich ein Paar sind und mir nichts Besseres hätte passieren können. Ganz einfach.“

Marcos Stimme ist lauter geworden und er küsst Erik kurz, nachdem er fertig ist. „Wie klingt das?“

Die Antwort auf seine Frage kommt allerdings nicht von seinem Freund.

„Das klingt wunderschön,“ sagt Marcos Mutter gerührt, die wohl schon eine ganze Weile in der Tür gestanden haben muss.

„Mama!“ Marco fährt herum wie von der Tarantel gestochen. „Wie lange hörst du schon zu?“

„Lange genug,“ sagt seine Mutter. „Ich freu mich für euch,“ wiederholt sie unbewusst die Worte, die auch Eriks Mutter benutzt hat.

„Ich mich auch,“ kommt eine weitere Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und Marcos Vater erscheint im Türrahmen.

Erik hat den Atem angehalten und jetzt lässt er ihn ganz langsam wieder ausströmen, hinein in die angespannte Stille, die plötzlich im Raum herrscht. Er weiß ganz genau, wie enttäuscht Marco sein muss, dass er es schon wieder vermasselt hat. Sie haben einfach kein Glück!

„Ich wollte es euch selbst sagen,“ murmelt Marco tonlos und in sich zusammengesunken.

„Aber Schatz, das hast du doch,“ beruhigt ihn seine Mutter - und irgendwie hat sie recht.

 

***

 

Das Essen schmeckt wie immer köstlich, aber Marco hat überhaupt keinen Appetit mehr. Er ist traurig, dass sein Plan nicht aufgegangen ist. Erik dagegen isst, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr, sehr zur Freude von Marcos Mutter.

„Es ist so lecker,“ sagt Erik und nimmt noch eine Portion.

„Das freut mich. Aber was ist mit dir? Geht’s dir nicht gut, Schatz?“ fragt sie ihren Sohn.

„Doch,“ antwortet Marco, stochert aber weiterhin in seinem Essen. Er ist enttäuscht, dass seine Eltern es so erfahren haben. Nichts bekommt er auf die Reihe, alles geht schief.

„Auba!“ sagt da Erik plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel und Marco versteht gar nichts mehr. Auba ist sein bester Freund in der Mannschaft aber was hat er denn damit zu tun?

„Auba weiß noch nicht Bescheid, er war die letzte Woche nicht im Training. Du kannst es Auba persönlich sagen.“ Erik schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber Marco winkt nur ab.

„Als ob ausgerechnet er nichts gemerkt hat. Er wird es genauso wissen wie der Rest der Mannschaft,“ murmelt Marco und auch Erik sagt jetzt nichts mehr, er hört sogar auf zu essen.

 

***

 

Die rettende Idee kommt von Marcos Mutter. Jedenfalls vermutet Erik das, denn er bleibt nach dem Essen im Wohnzimmer sitzen, obwohl er gern dabei geholfen hätte, den Tisch abzuräumen. Aber mit seinem Gipsbein ist das unmöglich und er braucht außerdem eine Verschnaufpause.

Er hört Marcos Mutter mit Marco in der Küche flüstern und als sein Freund zurückkommt, sieht er wieder fröhlicher aus.

„Meinst du, du kommst mit deinen Krücken die Treppe hoch?“ fragt Marco, „ich helfe dir.“

„Ja, aber warum?“ Erik ist erstaunt, dass Marco plötzlich so strahlt und er würde gern den Grund dafür herausfinden.

„Oben ist mein altes Kinderzimmer, das würde ich dir gern zeigen.“

Erik humpelt Stück für Stück die Treppe hoch während Marco hinter ihm steht, um ihm wenn nötig zu helfen. Endlich ist er oben und folgt seinem Freund in ein kleines Zimmer, in dem noch immer ein Bett steht und in dem noch immer BVB-Poster an der Wand hängen. Erschöpft lässt sich Erik auf die Matratze sinken, aber er hat genug Energie übrig, um Marco zu fragen, was eigentlich los ist. „Was hat deine Mutter dir vorhin in der Küche gesagt? Ist alles okay?“

Marco setzt sich neben Erik und nimmt seine Hand. „Sie hat gesagt, dass es völlig egal ist, was die Leute denken und dass sie gespürt hat, wie viel du mir bedeutest, als ich über dich gesprochen habe. Und dass sie möchte, dass ich glücklich bin.“

„Und bist du das?“ fragt Erik vorsichtig.

„Ja. Und wie. Du auch?“

„Aber hallo,“ flüstert Erik und dann küsst er Marco, in seinem alten Kinderzimmer, während die BVB-Stars vergangener Tage auf sie herabsehen.

Die Poster sind schon etwas vergilbt, stellt Erik fest während er mit Marco aufs Bett sinkt, aber er ist sich sicher, dass ihre Vorgänger in schwarzgelb sie genauso unterstützen würden wie ihre Freunde und ihre Familien es bereits nach so kurzer Zeit tun.


	19. Ausgegipst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser, danke, danke, danke für Euer Feedback! Wir nähern uns langsam dem Ende der Geschichte, aber ein, zwei Kapitel habe ich noch in petto... 
> 
> Habt einen schönen letzten Tag des Jahres 2016!

Die nächsten Tage haben Marco und Erik endlich Zeit, um Luft zu holen. Marco geht zum Training, erträgt die neugierigen Fragen seiner Teamkollegen und hofft, dass Auba endlich wieder da ist. Er könnte ein bisschen Beistand gut gebrauchen, obwohl die meisten seiner Mannschaftskollegen vor allem besorgt nach Erik und dem Heilungsverlauf seines Fußes fragen. Immerhin darauf kann Marco eine positive Antwort geben, denn der Kleine erholt sich erstaunlich schnell von der Verletzung. Und so ein bisschen glaubt Marco, dass er daran seinen Anteil hat denn er tut natürlich alles, seinen Freund zu verwöhnen und zu umsorgen. Ehrensache!

„Wie geht’s Erik?“ kommt auch schon Nuri zu ihm, um sich zu erkundigen. „Soll nicht heute der Gips ab?“

Ohja.

Marco hofft inständig, dass Eriks Fuß mittlerweile verheilt genug ist, damit sie das lästige Ding endlich los werden. In den vergangenen Tagen sind sie sich so nahe gekommen, wie es nur irgendwie geht, bloß der letzte Schritt ist schlecht mit einem Klotz am Bein. Marco will unbedingt, dass Erik es genießen kann, wenn sie das erste Mal miteinander schlafen. Er will ihm nicht mehr weh tun müssen als unbedingt nötig.

„Ja, er ist gerade beim Doc. Mal sehen, was der sagt,“ bestätigt Marco. „Wäre gut, wenn er eine Schiene bekommt, dann ist er wieder, ähm, mobiler.“

Nuri ist so liebenswert unschuldig, dass er die Zweideutigkeit tatsächlich nicht hört. „Ich drücke euch die Daumen,“ sagt er aufrichtig und dann ist es schon Zeit für das tägliche Training. Marco konzentriert sich ganz auf die Übungen und auf die Freude, die er auch nach all den Jahren noch immer am Fußballspielen hat. Eriks Mutter hat versprochen, ihren Sohn vom Arzt abzuholen und nach Hause zu bringen, bevor sie wieder zurück in ihre Heimat fährt. Und Marco hat ihr versprechen müssen, sie bald dort zu besuchen.

„Wann kommt eigentlich Auba zurück?“ fragt Marco Nuri nach dem Training, „hast du etwas von ihm gehört?“

„Ich dachte, du hättest mehr Kontakt zu ihm? So eine Grippe kann schon mal gut zehn Tage dauern, aber ich denke, er müsste Anfang nächster Woche wieder da sein.“

Marco hat sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich nicht um Auba gekümmert hat. Aber Auba wird es ihm verzeihen, irgendjemand hat ihm bestimmt gesagt, was bei Marco und Erik los ist. Er verjagt die Gedanken und duscht schnell, um sich von Mats zu Erik fahren zu lassen. Heute ist ihr Kapitän mit dem Fahrdienst dran und Marco verwünscht die Zeit im Auto jetzt schon.

„Na, heute nicht hungrig?“ sagt Mats, als Marco zu ihm ins Auto steigt.

„Nee,“ antwortet Marco missmutig. Ja, er erinnert sich auch noch genau an den Morgen, an dem sie bei Mats ein Frühstück erschnorrt haben, aber darüber will er jetzt nicht reden.

„Steigst du heute freiwillig bei Eriks Wohnung aus oder muss ich wieder einen Trick anwenden?“ Ihr Kapitän hat noch immer nicht genug.

„Mats!“ herrscht Marco ihn an, „hör auf damit.“

„Schon gut,“ beschwichtigt ihn sein Kapitän. „Habt ihr es in der Zwischenzeit eigentlich euren Familien gesagt?“ Mats hat keine Ahnung, dass er damit schon wieder einen wunden Punkt getroffen hat.

„Sie haben es auch so mitbekommen. Wie Marcel, unser Physio, der Trainer und die ganze Mannschaft“, antwortet Marco mit einem bitteren Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ach, habt ihr wieder versucht, unauffällig zu sein?“ Mats kann es einfach nicht lassen.

„Ich hau dir gleich unauffällig eine rein,“ zischt Marco und verschränkt beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

Mats lacht nur und fährt endlich los.

 

***

 

„Hey, Kleiner, ich bins!“ Marco ist immer noch erstaunt darüber, wie leicht ihm die Worte über die Lippen gehen und wie normal es sich bereits anfühlt, in Eriks Wohnung zu sein. Nach Hause zu kommen.

Erik hat ihm einen Schlüssel gegeben, damit er nicht jedes Mal mit seinen Krücken zur Tür humpeln muss um sie zu öffnen, aber dieses Mal vermisst Marco das Klacken der Gehhilfen auf dem Boden, als er die Wohnung betritt.

„Du bist das Gipsbein los!“

Erik strahlt mindestens genauso wie Marco, als er mit einer Schiene am Bein aber ohne Krücken auf ihn zu gehumpelt kommt. „Ja, der Doc hat gesagt, ich soll noch zwei Wochen dieses Ding da tragen. Aber ich kann es im Bett wegmachen.“ Eriks Augen leuchten und Marco muss nicht mal fragen, wieso.

Aber er fühlt sich plötzlich beklommen, er spürt die Verantwortung, die jetzt auf ihm liegt. „Lass es uns trotzdem langsam angehen, ja? Ich will ein einziges Mal etwas richtig machen, verstehst du?“

Erik verzieht das Gesicht. „Ich hab schon lange genug gewartet,“ murmelt er enttäuscht.  
  
Sie haben in den letzten Tagen immer wieder darüber gesprochen, wie sich Erik sein erstes Mal vorstellt aber jetzt, wo es so weit sein könnte, hat Marco plötzlich Sorge, etwas falsch zu machen. Diese Nacht soll perfekt sein und vielleicht sollten sie sich lieber noch mehr Zeit lassen?  
  
Erik hinkt zum Sofa und wuchtet sein Bein auf ein Kissen. Demonstrativ schaltet er den Fernseher ein.

„Hey.“ Marco setzt sich neben ihn und streichelt sein Bein.

„Ist schon okay,“ sagt Erik ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu wenden, „ich wollte sowieso die nächste Folge meiner Serie anschauen. Wahrscheinlich hast du recht und wir sollten nichts überstürzen.“

Verdammt. So hat Marco das auch wieder nicht gemeint. Er spürt, wie sein Verlangen wächst, als er Erik so auf dem Sofa liegen sieht, die Haare verwuschelt, der Geruch nach seinem After-Shave in der Luft. Und er kann seine Hand einfach nicht von Eriks Bein wegziehen, fast wie von selbst wandert sie höher.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest wa....“, versucht Erik noch zu sagen, aber da küsst Marco ihn schon stürmisch. Nur mit Mühe kann er sich wieder von seinem Kleinen losreißen.

 

***

 

„Warte kurz hier,“ sagt Marco.

„Jetzt doch warten?!“ Erik versteht gar nichts mehr. Er hat so auf den Moment hin gefiebert, wenn er endlich diesen Gips los ist, frisch geduscht auf Marco wartet und mit ihm in seinem neu überzogenen Bett versinken kann.

„Nur fünf Minuten,“ beschwört Marco ihn, „rühr dich nicht vom Fleck, okay?“

„Okay.“ Erik hat keine Ahnung, was Marco vor hat, aber er weiß genau, dass er verrückt wird, wenn er ihm heute Nacht nicht näher kommt. Ganz nahe. So nahe wie nur möglich.

„Fertig!“ Endlich kommt sein Freund zurück, Erik war schon kurz davor, sich selbst die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen. Sie brennen fast auf seiner Haut, denn schon die Vorstellung allein, mit Marco zu schlafen, lässt ihn in Flammen stehen.

„Was hast du gemacht?“ Marco trägt immer noch die Kleidung, mit der er vom Training gekommen ist und Erik wundert sich wirklich, warum er im Schlafzimmer verschwunden ist.

Zwei Minuten und zwanzig humpelnde Schritte später weiß er es.

„Oh Gott! Das ist wunderschön!“ Erik ist unglaublich gerührt, als er in Marcos funkelnde Augen blickt und dort die Spiegelung der unzähligen Kerzen sieht, die sein Freund im Schlafzimmer angezündet hat.

„N’ bisschen Romantik schadet ja nicht,“ sagt Marco kaum hörbar, offensichtlich ist es ihm fast peinlich, dass er auf Kerzen und so Zeug steht. Aber die Kerzen sind nicht das einzige Neue, das Erik im Schlafzimmer entdeckt. Da steht auch eine Flasche mit Massageöl. Und noch eine weitere. Und auf dem Nachttisch liegt eine Packung mit Kondomen.

Jetzt ist es Eriks Herz, das ihm kurz in die Hose sinkt. „Du hast an alles gedacht, oder?“ murmelt er.

„Ich hab’s versucht?“ sagt Marco unsicher. „Aber wenn du noch nicht so weit bist, können wir auch noch warten.“

Plötzlich muss Erik lachen. „Ich hör immer nur ‚warten‘, ‚warten‘, ‚warten‘. Wie wäre es, wenn du mich endlich anständig küsst?“

„Hervorragend wäre das“, flüstert Marco, „ganz hervorragend.“ Und in dem Moment, in dem ihre Lippen sich zu einem tiefen Kuss treffen, hat Erik überhaupt keine Angst mehr.


	20. Geliebt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser,
> 
> ich wünsche Euch ein glückliches, gesundes neues Jahr! 
> 
> Vielen Dank für Eure Unterstützung 2016, ich freue mich auf ein "geschichtenreiches" 2017. 
> 
> Mit diesem Kapitel endet "Geliebter Feind". Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt das letzte Update. Es war nicht einfach, die Liebesszene einigermaßen ansprechend zu schreiben und ich wünsche mir sehr, dass es mir gelungen ist. Feedback wäre wie immer "magnifique!" ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Liebe Blue_Night,
> 
> für 2017 wünsche ich Dir nur das Allerbeste, auf dass es ein ruhiges, friedliches Jahr wird. Danke, dass Du immer für mich da bist!

Marcos wunderschöne, große Hände. Erik seufzt wohlig, denn genau diese Hände streicheln und massieren gerade seinen verspannten Rücken. Er ist komplett nackt, während er auf dem Bauch in ihrem Bett liegt, aber er fühlt sich überhaupt nicht verletzlich oder beschämt. Alles ist richtig so, endlich.

„Ist das gut?“ fragt sein Freund und Erik seufzt noch einmal.

„Ja. Und wie.“ Erik vergisst alles um sich herum, er sieht nur die Schatten des Kerzenlichts an der Wand tanzen und spürt, wie Marco ihn liebkost. Stück für Stück löst sich seine Anspannung, bis er völlig ruhig ist.

Und dann zieht Marco seine Hände zurück. Aber noch bevor Erik sich darüber beschweren kann, fühlt er seine Zunge auf seiner Haut und das ist noch viel besser, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist.

„Oh Mann,“ sagt Erik und beißt auf seine Lippe um nicht hemmungslos ins Kissen zu stöhnen. Marco küsst seine Ohren und zeichnet danach eine Spur über Eriks Nacken, seine Schultern, die Wirbelsäule entlang nach unten, immer weiter nach unten. „Was machst du da,“ nuschelt Erik und umklammert das Kissen unter sich fester.  
  
„Shhhhhh,“ flüstert sein Freund, beide Hände auf Eriks Po und die Zunge... Oh Gott.

Ein elektrischer Schock jagt durch Eriks Körper und danach ein zweiter. Ein dritter, wieder und wieder. Das ist unglaublich, einfach unglaublich. Erik ist sich sicher, dass er in Kürze den Verstand verliert.

Plötzlich stoppt Marco und Erik fühlt sich wie auf Entzug, dieses wunderbare Gefühl muss unbedingt weitergehen. „Gleich,“ flüstert sein Freund zärtlich und Erik hört, wie die zweite Flasche geöffnet wird.

„Mach schnell,“ hört er sich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sagen und dann sind da wieder Marcos Hände, seine geschickten Finger. Auf Erik. In Erik.

Es fühlt sich ganz kurz komisch an und danach nur noch schön. Weil Marco ziemlich genau weiß, was er da tut und wie er es tun muss, damit es Erik gut tut.

„Dreh dich um,“ flüstert Marco nach einer halben Ewigkeit und Erik keucht erstaunt auf. Eigentlich hätte er gedacht, dass sie so liegen bleiben, dass Marco seinen Körper bedeckt und...

Ein bisschen außer Atem legt Erik sich auf den Rücken und schaut zu, wie Marco die Kondompackung aufreißt. Sein Herz klopft ihm bis zum Hals aber als er Marco in die Augen schaut, wird er wieder ruhig. Und jetzt versteht er auch, warum er sich umdrehen sollte. Er hält Blickkontakt mit seinem Freund, der fertig mit seiner Aufgabe ist und jetzt tatsächlich Eriks Körper mit seinem eigenen bedeckt. Ihn beschützt.

Vorsichtig legt sich Marco auf Erik, küsst ihn, streichelt sein Gesicht. Er lässt sich Zeit, bevor seine Hand zwischen ihnen verschwindet. Marco streichelt erst Erik ausgiebig, danach bringt er sich in die richtige Position.

Erik weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, er ist jetzt schon überwältigt. Von dieser Nähe, von dem Gefühl, dass Marcos Gewicht ihn in die Matratze drückt.

„Hab keine Angst,“ übernimmt Marco das Reden für ihn.

Sanft bewegt er sich vorwärts, ganz langsam, Stück für Stück.

Erik stockt der Atem, so intensiv fühlt sich das an. Erst wehrt er sich instinktiv und ohne Absicht ein bisschen, danach lässt er einfach los. Lässt seine Ängste fallen, seinen Widerstand. Lässt Marco in sich gleiten.

„Ooh,“ Erik weiß nicht, ob es Lust ist, die er spürt, oder ob der kurze Schmerz ihn so aufstöhnen lässt. Vermutlich beides. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es sich so anfühlt, mit einem Mann zu schlafen; mit Marco zu schlafen. Den anderen aufzunehmen, so völlig und ganz und gar.

„Erik.“ Marco sagt nicht mehr, er sagt nur Eriks Namen und doch sagt er so unendlich viel mehr als das.

Erik keucht, sein Verstand muss das alles erst verarbeiten. Irgendwie muss er damit klar kommen, was hier gerade passiert. Eine ganz neue Erfahrung, so intensiv und anders, als alles, was er bislang erlebt hat.

Wie durch einen Nebel merkt Erik, dass Marco ihn weiter streichelt und küsst, bis er vorsichtig anfängt, sich zu bewegen.

Es ist ein ungewohntes Gefühl, und sehr schnell ist es ein sehr aufregendes Gefühl. Vor allem, als Marco Eriks unverletztes Bein in die Hand nimmt und ein bisschen nach oben hält. Jetzt mischt sich nämlich noch etwas anderes in das, was Erik spürt: pure Lust.

„Oh ja, ja,“ murmelt er gegen Marcos Schulter, seine Arme um seinen Freund geschlungen. Ihre Körper reiben gegeneinander, unzertrennlich, aber Marco schafft es trotzdem, seine Hand zwischen beide zu schieben.

Überall fühlt Erik jetzt seinen Freund, einfach überall. An seinen sensibelsten Stellen. Er steht in Flammen und nur einer kann das Feuer löschen.

„Marco!“ stöhnt Erik. Er rutscht immer tiefer in die Kissen, lässt immer mehr los.

Und schließlich kommt er.

 

***

 

Marco hat schon mit einigen Männern geschlafen und wahrscheinlich war auch mal eine Frau darunter. Aber er hat noch nie mit jemandem wie Erik geschlafen. Mit jemandem, den er von ganzem Herzen liebt.

Egal, was heute passiert - es geht nicht um ihn, es geht nur um Erik und dass sein erstes Mal etwas ganz Besonderes wird. Marco lässt sich Zeit damit, Erik zu streicheln, ihn vorzubereiten, ihn zu lieben.

Als es soweit ist, ignoriert Marco die Zeichen, die sein eigener Körper ihm sendet. Er hört ganz auf Erik, achtet auf seine Reaktionen, liest die Empfindungen, die er aussendet. Marco weiß, dass er Erik das erste Gefühl des Unbehagens nicht ersparen kann, aber er kann dafür sorgen, dass es so schnell wie möglich etwas viel Angenehmerem weicht. Er geht ganz langsam vor, versucht rücksichtsvoll und vorsichtig zu sein. Niemals könnte er Erik weh tun, in dem er zu hastig ist oder nur an sich denkt.

Erst, als er ganz in seinem Kleinen versunken ist, versteht er, was da gerade passiert ist. Er ist Eriks erster Mann und sein Herz fließt fast über vor lauter Liebe. Alles in Marco schreit danach, sich endlich zu bewegen, die unglaubliche Enge auszukosten. Aber nicht heute, nicht jetzt. Nicht während Eriks erstem Mal.

„Erik.“ Er möchte ihm so gern sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebt, wie glücklich er ist, aber Marco glaubt, dass Erik ihn auch so versteht. Er küsst ihn, streichelt ihn, immer wieder. Dieses wertvolle Wesen, das sich ihm ganz hingibt.

Und Marco wird sicherstellen, dass Erik es auch genießen kann. Sachte nimmt er sein unverletztes Bein und bringt es in eine neue Lage - eine Lage, die es ihm möglich macht, noch ganz andere Gefühle in seinem Freund auszulösen. Das und die Hilfe seiner Hand reichen hoffentlich, um Erik seine Erfüllung finden zu lassen, obwohl er das hier noch nie erlebt hat.

Marco bewegt sich vorsichtig, bedacht darauf, Erik nicht weh zu tun. Er will so sehr, dass es unvergesslich für ihn wird, und er liest in Eriks Gesicht, dass er auf dem besten Weg dazu ist.

Nur noch ein bisschen mehr streicheln, massieren, verwöhnen. Intensiv. Tief.

„Marco!“ stöhnt sein Freund und gibt sich ihm vollends hin, mit Haut und Haar. Erik kommt kurz vor ihm und macht Marco damit glücklicher als er je zuvor war.

 

***

 

„Ich liebe dich.“ Marco hält Erik fest, als ginge es um sein Leben, küsst ihn weiter, während er sich vorsichtig zurückzieht.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Erik kann kaum sprechen, er fühlt sich schwerelos. Kurz nach seinem Höhepunkt hat er gefühlt, dass auch Marco gekommen ist und er ist unglaublich stolz, dass er seinem Freund diese Erfüllung schenken konnte. Aber für Marco geht es jetzt offenbar nur um Erik.

„Alles gut bei dir?“ fragt er besorgt und nimmt Eriks Hand. „War es so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?“

„Noch viel besser“, flüstert Erik überwältigt, „danke. Das werde ich nie vergessen.“

„Ich auch nicht“, antwortet Marco. Seine Zunge geht wieder auf Wanderschaft und findet Eriks hungrigen Mund. Sie küssen sich, immer wieder, auch als sie aus dem Bad kommen, bis beide eng umschlungen einschlafen.

 

***

 

Am nächsten Morgen sitzen Marco und Erik gerade beim Frühstück - einem echten, selbst gemachten Frühstück, Mats wäre stolz auf sie! - als Marcos Telefon klingelt.

„Auba!“ ruft er erfreut, aber dann wird seine Stimme leiser. „Mal sehen, was er uns mitzuteilen hat.“

„Keine Sorge, er weiß es doch sowieso schon, hast du gesagt.“ Erik legt seine Hand beruhigend auf Marcos Arm, der den Lautsprecher seines Handys anstellt.

„Bonjour!“ klingt Aubas fröhliche Stimme aus dem Telefon. „Isch wollte fragen, soll isch disch mit zu die Training nehmen? Bin isch wieder fit!“  
  
Marco grinst. Auba hat erstaunlich gut deutsch gelernt und er mag seinen Akzent so gern. „Ja, super!“ Er wirft Erik einen kurzen Blick zu, der zustimmend nickt. „Aber du musst mich bei Erik abholen.“

Stille in der Leitung.

„Chez Erik? Mais pourquoi?“ Auba ist perplex, das hört Erik genau. Marco hat ihn dagegen nicht verstanden.

„Er will wissen, warum du bei mir bist,“ souffliert Erik, der nicht nur in den letzten Tagen mit Marco französisch gelernt hat, sondern auch früher in der Schule.

„Auba?“ fragt Marco entgeistert, „weißt du etwa noch nicht, dass....?“

„Non! Was soll isch wissen?!“ Auba hat keine Ahnung, so viel ist glasklar.

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt,“ flüstert Erik selbstzufrieden.

Marco dagegen strahlt sein Handy an. „Dann sage ich es dir gleich. Persönlich. Ich freu mich.“

„Isch freu misch auch.“ Man kann an Aubas Stimme hören, dass er es ernst meint. Wahrscheinlich hat er an Marcos Tonfall gehört, dass es eine schöne Nachricht sein wird.

 

***

 

Eine Viertelstunde später steht ein ahnungsloser Auba in Eriks Wohnzimmer, schaut von einem zum anderen, wartet.

„Auba. Erik und ich müssen dir etwas sagen.“ Marco klingt richtig feierlich, denkt Erik und jetzt nimmt er ganz feierlich Eriks Hand, während Aubas Augen immer größer werden.

Instinktiv wartet Erik darauf, dass wieder etwas schief läuft, dass jemand stolpert, die Wohnzimmerlampe von der Decke fällt, dass ein Geist aus der Wand tritt oder gleich die Welt untergeht.

Aber nichts dergleichen passiert.

„Erik und ich sind zusammen.“

Marco hat es gesagt, er hat es wirklich gesagt und Erik kann zuschauen, wie Aubas Grinsen immer breiter wird.

Er klatscht in die Hände und hüpft ein bisschen auf und ab wie ein kleines Kind, das sich freut. „C’est magnifique!“ sagt er und wieder muss Erik übersetzen.

„Er sagt, das sei ausgezeichnet.“ Marco lacht, endlich lacht er aus vollem Herzen, denkt Erik.

„Je ne soupçonnais rien“, ergänzt Auba freudestrahlend und nimmt sie beide in den Arm.  
  
„Er meint, dass er überhaupt nichts geahnt hat“, flüstert Erik Marco ins Ohr.  
  
„Nada?“ vor Aufregung verwechselt Marco die Sprachen, aber Auba versteht ihn auch so.

„Nada,“ bestätigt er, „absolut nischts.“

„Damit machst du ihn gerade sehr glücklich“, raunt Erik Auba verschwörerisch zu.

„Mais non, du bist derjenige, der ihn glücklisch macht,“ sagt Auba ernsthaft und niemand möchte ihm daraufhin wirklich widersprechen.

 

***ENDE***


End file.
